The Wise Girl
by iamantares
Summary: [percabeth - AU] Annabeth Chase, jeune architecte dans la compagnie Athena & Co reçoit son tout premier contrat : la rénovation du Complexe Poseidon de la famille Jackson. [disclaimer : Rick Riordan]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

je suis très heureuse de **partager** avec vous **mon travail** et **ma passion** pour l'écriture. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira !

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

Cependant sachez que **tous les droits sur les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan** et que **les droits sur l'histoire m'appartiennent**.

De plus, cette fiction peut comprendre un langage ou des scènes choquantes ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._

 **Bonne lecture !**

Cérès

 _Tout plagiat sera puni._

* * *

 **Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine mais rien n'est sûr ! Excusez-moi d'avance si j'ai du retard :)**

 _ **P.S. : cette fanfiction est aussi publié sur Wattpad sous mon pseudo iamantares.**_

* * *

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. La fiction ne se passe pas dans le monde des Sang-Mêlés.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

Annabeth Chase se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de soupirer et de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux en place derrière son oreille. Son maquillage léger mettait ses yeux gris en valeur et son tailleur pantalon beige allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux blonds attachés en une tresse complexe.

Après un soupire mêlé d'un stress qui lui tordait l'estomac et d'un regain de confiance qu'elle voulait assez crédible pour se convaincre elle-même, Annabeth prit sa sacoche d'ordinateur portable et son sac à main en cuir marron de la prestigieuse marque Dédale que lui avait offert sa mère pour son entrée dans l'entreprise et sortit de son appartement pour rejoindre le métro New-Yorkais.

La puanteur des lieux lui fit plisser le nez comme tous les matins, et comme tous les matins la jolie blonde descendit du wagon bondé à Cortlandt Street pour retrouver le building luxueux d'Athena & Co, l'entreprise d'architecture où elle travaillait depuis maintenant un an aux côtés de sa mère, fondatrice et directrice générale de la société.

Annabeth avait fait ses études d'architecture non pas pour reprendre par la suite la société chérie de sa mère, ni pour faire plaisir à Tina Chase qui semblait être très peu intéressée par l'avenir de sa fille unique, mais bien par passion pour l'architecture, passion que lui avait refilé son père à force de lui parler encore et encore des constructions antiques qu'il aimait temps. Frédérick, en bon professeur d'histoire, avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à expliquer dans les détails tout ce qu'il savait à sa fille, et malgré l'intérêt qu'Annabeth portait à l'histoire et l'antiquité, l'architecture avait conquit son cœur avec bien plus de facilité que les péripéties des héros grecs.

Arrivant devant le bureau vitré et immense de sa mère, Annabeth prit une longue et profonde inspiration avant de toquer rapidement à la porte et d'entrer d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré. Tina Chase, était au téléphone avec l'un de ses gros clients, parlant d'une voix douce mais ferme sans laisser à son interlocuteur la possibilité de remettre ses choix en question. Impressionnante par son caractère, Tina l'était aussi par son physique. Musclée, longiligne, la peau légèrement matte et les cheveux ondulés encadraient un visage dur comme la pierre où des yeux gris anthracite régnaient en maîtres, reflétant davantage son caractère foudroyant.

Tina fit un signe de main à sa fille, lui indiquant de s'assoir le temps qu'elle finisse son coup de téléphone. Annabeth obéit sans hésitation et s'assit bien droite sur le fauteuil de cuir noir qui siégeait devant le bureau de la présidente d'Athena & Co, ayant plus l'impression d'avoir été convoquée par son directeur d'école que par sa patronne. Tina raccrocha et posa son téléphone avec douceur sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers sa fille avec un regard mêlé de fierté et de curiosité.

« Nous avons eu une demande bien particulière de la part d'une riche famille new-yorkaise Annabeth, et j'ai décidé de te donner le dossier, commença Tina en croisant ses doigts sur le fameux dossier.

\- Bien. Je travaillerais avec Monsieur Chiron je suppose ?

\- Non, claqua la voix de sa mère. J'ai décidé que ça serait ta première véritable mission dans cette entreprise. Plus de chaperon. Tu vas pouvoir me montrer ce dont tu es capable jeune fille. »

Annabeth resta figée quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête avec un air hébété. C'était une preuve de confiance inégalable venant de la part de sa mère, elle qui l'avait toujours considérée comme une petite fille ayant besoin d'une nounou, même du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans. Tina se leva et lui tendit le dossier sur lequel elle s'était appuyé.

« Dans ce dossier tu auras les informations habituelles qui sont…, commença Tina attendant une réponse.

\- Le nom et l'adresse des clients, le prix qu'ils veulent mettre dans la création du projet et les idées qu'ils ont pu donner, récita presque machinalement la blonde.

\- Bien. Tes clients t'attendent Annabeth, reprit Tina en repassant derrière son bureau. Et ne me déçoit pas. »

Le ton cassant et sec de sa mère pétrifia la jeune femme quelques secondes, puis elle acquiesça en sortant du bureau, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle ouvrit le dossier en prenant le chemin vers les ascenseurs et lu les informations, dites primordiales, qu'elle avait sur ses clients. Une restauration d'un Complexe Particulier de la famille Jackson sous la demande de Madame Sally Jackson. Aucune limite de budget.

Debout devant le numéro trois de l'avenue Columbus, Annabeth regarda une dernière fois l'adresse pour être certaine qu'elle ne se trompait pas. La maison, enfin le Complexe, était absolument magnifique et elle ne comprenait pas en quoi ces gens avaient besoin de ses services d'architecte. Cependant elle avait un travail à fournir et elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère, alors elle entreprit finalement de faire les quelques pas qui la séparait de l'interphone sophistiqué de la maison. Un homme sortit de la maison, blond aux yeux bleus, habillé d'un costume noir très simple qui lui donnait des allures de garde du corps.

« Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Annabeth Chase, répondit-elle en lui montrant la couverture du dossier de sa société. Je travaille chez Athena & Co, et on m'a envoyé ici pour les rénovations du Complexe… Poseidon, hésita Annabeth en relisant malgré elle le nom de la maison.

\- Hum. Madame Jackson vous attend. »

L'homme blond ouvrit la grille en fer forgé et indiqua d'un mouvement de bras à Annabeth de le suivre. Refermant avec précaution la grille d'une clé puis d'un code à huit chiffres, il prit la tête de la marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Annabeth n'en revenait pas de la sécurité du lieu. À croire que les Jackson étaient des dingues de verrous et autres serrures en tous genres, où alors ils avaient déjà eu à faire à des invités surprises non-désirés. L'homme de la sécurité, car elle avait bien comprit qu'il n'était pas de la famille, la conduisit jusqu'au salon où se trouvait une ravissante femme qui buvait un thé en lisant un roman, assise sur un divan d'un vert eau en velours, les jambes repliés sous ses fesses.

« Madame Jackson, voici Annabeth Chase d'Athena & Co, récita le blond. »

Madame Jackson releva les yeux de son livre et fit un sourire rayonnant à Annabeth qui ne pu que lui rendre, surprise de tant de chaleur venant de cette femme inconnue.

« Oh excusez-moi mademoiselle, j'étais absorbée par mon roman, sourit Madame Jackson. Je suis Sally Jackson, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Sally, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. »

Annabeth lui serra en retour, se présentant à son tour.

« Annabeth Chase.

\- Vous êtes ravissante Miss Chase, reprit Sally. »

Annabeth se laissa rougir et sourit avec gêne, mais son attention ainsi que celle de Madame Jackson furent attirées par la porte d'entrée qui claquait. Des bruits de pas ainsi qu'une voix grave mais douce résonnait dans le couloir jusqu'à l'apparition d'un jeune homme. D'une taille allant sûrement jusqu'au mètre quatre-vingt sans problème, le garçon avait des épaules carrés et une musculature qu'Annabeth remarqua sans aucun soucis. Ses cheveux foncés étaient dans une pagaille qui lui allait à merveille, ses yeux bleus, ou peut-être verts, donnaient envie de se noyer à l'intérieur de son regard, son visage semblait avoir été tracé d'après L'homme de Vitruve de Leonard de Vinci tant la perfection de ses traits le rendait incroyablement beau. Ce garçon était aux yeux de la jolie blonde, une vague approche de la perfection et elle en fut partiellement troublée.

« Je suis chez moi, là, Clarisse, dit-il à son téléphone. »

Sally Jackson sourit au nouveau venu et se tourna vers Annabeth qui baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures pour éviter de le fixer trop longuement.

« Annabeth, je vous présente mon fils, Percy. Percy, continua-t-elle en captant l'attention du garçon, voici Annabeth Chase, elle travaille pour l'entreprise d'architecture dont je t'ai parlé. »

Percy hocha la tête et fit un sourire poli à Annabeth qui lui rendit en légèrement plus crispé. Il soupira en continuant de marcher jusqu'aux énormes escaliers qui se trouvaient plus loin derrière eux et reprit sa conversation.

« Mais oui Clarisse je sais que c'est important… Je sais… Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je parle c'est vraiment fatiguant, rigola-t-il avant de disparaître à l'étage. »

Un léger silence prit place entre Annabeth, Sally et l'homme de sécurité qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la jeune fille des yeux.

« Mon fils sera souvent là pendant votre travail, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop, grimaça Sally.

\- Oh, non, enfin, vous êtes chez vous.

\- Parfait ! Je vais vous montrer les lieux, finit par dire Sally Jackson. »

Annabeth attrapa son café sur le rebord du comptoir et alla rejoindre Grover Underwood, son meilleur ami depuis le lycée, assit plus loin à une table du Starbucks.

« Alors ? C'était quoi ce truc super important que ta mère devait te dire ? demanda-t-il en croquant dans son beignet.

\- Une mission ! sourit Annabeth. Ma première mission en solo.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Pas du tout monsieur. Je me lance sur ce dossier et si tout va bien, adieu Monsieur Chiron ! Même si cet homme est vraiment un très bon mentor, je commençais à me fatiguer d'être considérée comme une gamine.

\- Et alors ? Elle consiste en quoi ta super première mission, demanda Grover intéressé par l'avenir de son amie.

\- Rénovation du Complexe d'une famille à Manhattan.

\- Manhattan ? Rien que ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu leur maison Grov', c'est un palace.

\- Ils sont connus ?

\- Leur nom me dit quelque chose mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus, grimaça Annabeth en buvant une gorgée de son thé latte. Jackson, ça te dit un truc ? »

Grover s'étouffa avec son beignet qu'il laissa tomber dans son assiette et regarda sa meilleure amie avec des yeux ronds.

« Annabeth, t'es pas sérieuse ! Jackson ? Comme Peter Jackson ? C'est le patron de la multinationale Poseidon ! Un dieu de la finance ! s'écria Grove. Et je te parle même pas du fils !

\- Le fils ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il a quoi le fils ?

\- Sors de tes bouquins Annabeth et regarde les journaux. Percy Jackson est le prodige de la natation de toute la Côte Est du pays. Les gens le voient déjà aux prochains Jeux Olympiques. »

Annabeth hocha la tête en sirotant sa boisson chaude, se perdant dans ses pensées. La musculature du garçon était maintenant parfaitement expliquée, et le fait que leur nom résonnait dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi aussi. Cependant, elle était sûre de l'avoir entendue quelque part ailleurs qu'aux journaux télévisés. Peut-être bien de la bouche de ses parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth regarda sa montre et grimaça. Elle était en retard, ou du moins, elle allait être en retard à son premier jour chez les Jackson. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et sortie en trombe de son appartement, son ordinateur à la main, son sac dans l'autre et ses clés dans la bouche, essayant de tout tenir sans ne rien faire tomber. Les clés finirent tout de même par atterrir sur le sol du palier et dans un grognement de rage, Annabeth posa toutes ses affaires au sol pour fermer la porte de son appartement avant de repartir rapidement, courant presque pour arriver jusqu'à la station de métro.

La blonde joua des coudes pour sortir de sa rame de métro, courant entre les passagers pour rejoindre sa correspondance qui l'emmènerai jusqu'au Complexe Poseidon. Elle y arriva avec cinq petites minutes de retard, essoufflée et débraillée, essayant rapidement de se recoiffer et de déplisser son tailleur, en marmonnant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que ça serait sans aucun doute une journée catastrophique.

« Hé ! s'écria une voix plus loin sur le trottoir. C'est toi l'architecte ? »

Annabeth se tourna vers la voix en question, faisant face à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux allures de surfer. Il semblait rayonner, et son sourire éblouissant de gentillesse devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose.

« Oui, vous êtes ?

\- Will Solace, je suis le décorateur intérieur, on va bosser ensemble, dit-il en lui présentant sa main qu'elle serra rapidement. Tu peux me tutoyer hein, on va passer pas mal de temps tout les deux.

\- D'accord, sourit-elle. Moi c'est Annabeth Chase.

\- Chase ? Comme Tina Chase ?

\- C'est ma mère.

\- Wow. Sans vouloir te vexer, ta mère est un tyran, rigola Will en sonnant à la grille du Complexe.

\- Je sais, ça ne me vexe pas, sourit la blonde un peu plus détendue qu'à l'accoutumé. »

Comme la veille, l'homme de sécurité ouvrit la grille avec une énorme clé et un code à huit chiffres. Cependant, il accorda au petit blond un sourire, certes crispé mais un sourire tout de même, qui étonna la blonde.

« Salut Argos, salua Will. Percy est là où il n'y a que Sally ?

\- Monsieur Jackson est sous la douche.

\- Cool. J'irai le voir après alors. Tu viens Annabeth ? »

Ladite Annabeth le suivit de près, se tournant vers le fameux Argos qui semblait ne plus vouloir la suivre comme son ombre.

« Argos s'occupe de la sécurité des Jackson depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il est très minutieux dans son travail mais c'est un bon gars, expliqua Will. Pas très bavard.

\- Tu connais les Jackson ? demanda finalement Annabeth sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Ouais, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Je… Enfin Percy est un ami d'un ami, finit par dire Will en rougissant légèrement. »

Annabeth se contenta de cette réponse et lui sourit, ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'humeur de la part du garçon. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et Will alla directement dans la cuisine qu'Annabeth avait visité la veille avec Madame Jackson.

« Salut Sally ! s'écria-t-il alors que ladite Sally venait le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Will ! Tu as prit ton petit déjeuner ?

\- Non, je savais que tu allais faire des cookies, sourit le jeune homme avec sincérité. »

Sally Jackson sourit amusée et lui tendit l'assiette pleine de cookies qui refroidissaient lentement et Will ne se fit pas prier pour piocher dedans, s'asseyant avec nonchalance à la table de la cuisine. Sally posa alors son regard sur la jeune fille qui avait observé la scène depuis la porte de la cuisine et lui tendit l'assiette.

« Tu en veux Annabeth ? demanda-t-elle avec un naturel déconcertant puis se reprit. Oh excuses-moi, j'ai l'habitude de tutoyer tous les amis de mon fils et tu as le même âge qu'eux, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non Madame, répondit Annabeth.

\- Sally, appelles-moi Sally. »

Annabeth sourit et prit à son tour un cookie dans l'assiette que Sally lui tendait, ne semblant pas vouloir la laisser partir sans lui en avoir fait manger un. Cette attention mit Annabeth en confiance vis à vis de la femme pour qui elle allait travailler pendant plusieurs mois. Sally et Will commencèrent à parler des futurs travaux sans plus donner d'attention à la blonde qui observait les alentours, s'arrêtant sur certains détails qui lui avaient échappés la veille. Des photographies familiales, de petites statues, des œuvres valant sûrement une véritable petite fortune mais qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant pas nommer, malgré ses connaissances en art.

« Anna c'est ça ? lui demanda un voix sur sa gauche qui la fit sursauter. »

Annabeth se tourna vers l'intrus et se figea en remarquant le fils de Sally, les cheveux mouillés par la fameuse douche qu'il devait venir de prendre. Son regard détailla rapidement la jeune femme qui semblait avoir perdue sa langue.

« Euh, Annabeth, rectifia la blonde. Annabeth Chase. »

Percy hocha la tête et regarda ce qu'elle fixait avant qu'il ne l'interrompe, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était une photographie de lui et son père à la pêche.

« Ne fouillez pas dans nos affaires Mademoiselle Chase, reprit-il en se détournant d'elle. La partie du Complexe à rénover n'est pas ici mais de l'autre côté. »

Le ton froid qu'il avait employé fit froncer les sourcils de la blonde qui se demandait quelle mouche pouvait bien l'avoir piqué. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle observait juste. Cependant, elle savait aussi qu'il était son patron, alors elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où discutaient toujours Will et Sally.

« Percy, mon chéri, tu as salué Annabeth ? demanda Sally.

\- Mmh. Arrêtes de bouffer mes cookies Will.

\- Sois pas aussi possessif envers la divine cuisine de ta mère et partage avec les potes. »

Sally leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, sortant de la cuisine après avoir laissé un dossier de plusieurs pages sur la table devant Will. Les deux garçons se chamaillaient gentiment devant la blonde qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre, n'arrivant pas à suivre le changement d'humeur de Jackson lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et, dans un réflexe malheureux, elle fit une prise d'art martiale à l'inconnu qui se retrouva à genoux devant elle, le bras coincé derrière la tête. Un silence pesant suivit son mouvement.

« Wow, souffla le garçon à terre. C'est super impressionnant et super douloureux, tu peux me lâcher ? »

Annabeth lâcha le garçon qui se releva en se frottant l'épaule sous un ricanement qui semblait venir de derrière elle. Un second garçon, plus jeune que le premier, arriva et alla s'assoir à côté de Will qui se retenait comme il pouvait de rire. Percy regardait son ami venir s'assoir à ses côtés avec un sourire qu'il semblait vouloir cacher mais le rire de Will l'obligea à le laisser s'installer sur son visage.

« Oh ça va, je pensais pas que ta nouvelle copine avait fait ses études chez les ninja, râla le malheureux.

\- C'est du self-défense, dit le second arrivé.

\- C'est pas ma copine, dit Percy en même temps. »

Le grand blond à ses côtés qui se massait toujours l'épaule se tourna vers lui avec un air surprit.

« C'est qui alors ? dit-il en se tournant ensuite vers Annabeth. T'es qui ?

\- Annabeth Chase, je suis architecte.

\- Ooooh tu viens pour bosser avec Will. Ça va être cool ! sourit-il. Moi c'est Jason Grace, tu vas me voir souvent je viens emmerder Percy au moins trois fois par semaine.

\- Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec ta copine plutôt qu'avec lui, répondit Will.

\- Piper est compréhensive.

\- Piper va finir par assassiner Percy pour que tu passes plus de temps avec elle, reprit le dernier des garçons.

\- Un point pour Nico, rigola Will.

\- Piper est ma meilleure amie, répondit Percy, elle ne me tuera pas. On y va ? Elle doit nous attendre.

\- Go ! s'écria Jason en se levant. Miss Chase, s'était un plaisir, douloureux, mais un plaisir quand même, sourit-il. »

Annabeth lui rendit son sourire qui fana rapidement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sombre du dit Nico et celui neutre d'émotion de Percy qui sortait de la cuisine pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

« On se voit ce soir Will ! »

Le blond hocha la tête et se tourna vers Annabeth en la fixant de ses yeux pétillants.

« C'est moi ou y'a une tension entre toi et Percy ?

\- On ne se connait pas.

\- C'était pas ma question.

\- Et bien, nos premiers échanges n'ont pas été des plus cordiales je dirais, reprit Annabeth.

\- Étrange. Mais pas tant que ça finalement, dit Will en haussant les épaules. Bon, on y va nous aussi ? On a du pain sur la planche ! »

Annabeth acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à l'aile du Complexe à rénover, l'aile où vivait la plupart du temps Percy d'après les dire de sa mère, voulant un peu de liberté malgré son besoin depuis quelques temps d'être de nouveau chez ses parents. Un besoin qu'Annabeth ne comprenait pas, il avait assez d'argent pour avoir son propre logement, mais s'obstinait à rester ici. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa mère qui semblait rester seule dans la maison, ou parce qu'ils avaient une relation mère/fils qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, elle-même privée de ce genre de relation de part le comportement froid et distant de sa propre génitrice.

Annabeth se posait beaucoup de questions, et elle espérait que cette journée seule avec Will pourrait répondre à certaines d'entre elles.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth était assise en tailleur au milieu de l'espace ouvert qui devait être le salon avant la disparition des meubles et autres fioritures du lieu. Le parquet foncé de la salle semblait pourtant avoir été lustré depuis peu, comme si des gens venaient nettoyer le lieu abandonné par le fils de la famille. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et entreprit de dessiner sur des feuilles volantes le lieu à main levé, regardant d'un œil expert les murs et coins, traçant d'une main sûre les contours de la pièce principale.

À ses côtés, Will dessinait d'un air rêveur de possibles décorations et meubles qu'il pourrait faire acheter à Sally, s'aidant des croquis d'Annabeth pour dessiner à son tour les lieux. La blonde avait bien remarqué qu'il s'ennuyait plus qu'il ne travaillait, mais ne le connaissant pas encore assez pour le rabrouer, elle décida de ne rien dire et de continuer son propre labeur.

« Je vois bien que tu as un truc à me dire Annabeth, vas-y. »

La blonde sourit et arrêta quelques secondes de dessiner avant de reprendre en cherchant comment poser ses questions.

« Ils vont vraiment détruire un endroit aussi beau ?

\- Le père de Percy a dit qu'il voulait du changement, pour lui.

\- Lui ?

\- Pour Percy. Lui changer les idées.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Will ne répondit pas, haussant uniquement des épaules comme seule réponse valable à cette question qu'Annabeth jugea peut-être un peu trop intrusive.

« C'était déplacé, excuses-moi.

\- Aucune importance, sourit Will.

\- Parles-moi un peu d'eux, ça nous fera passer le temps.

\- Eux ? Les Jackson ?

\- Hum. »

Annabeth hocha la tête légèrement sans arrêter son dessin. Elle remarqua tout de même que Will cherchait ses mots et arrêta net ce qu'il était en train de faire pour s'allonger sur le parquet ciré.

« Peter Jackson n'est pas souvent présent. Je crois l'avoir vu que deux fois et encore c'était en coup de vent. Je ne sais pas comment fait Sally pour supporter son absence comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ils ne se séparent pas ?

\- Oh, ils s'aiment, c'est évident. Les deux fois où il était là, Peter n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme et son fils. Cette famille s'aime vraiment, et, enfin, t'as vu Sally. C'est un ange cette femme, tu ne peux pas ne pas l'aimer. Peter est stricte et un peu plus froid, mais c'est pas un mauvais gars, il est respectueux et assez rigolo en fait, enfin ça c'est Percy qui le dit.

\- Et… Percy ? hésita-t-elle sans lâcher son dessin des yeux.

\- C'est un super pote. Tu vois, le genre de gars que tout le monde veut comme ami mais qui reste obnubilé par le peu de personne en qui il a réellement confiance. Tu vois ? Je sais pas si c'est clair, rigola Will.

\- Je pense avoir comprit l'idée.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est pas forcément des plus aimable les premiers temps. C'est pas contre toi hein ! C'est de la méfiance. Y'a déjà assez de sangsue qui le colle pour en rajouter une, soupira Will. »

Annabeth s'arrêta et se tourna vers Will, lui donnant un coup avec sa feuille.

« Tu me traites de sangsue ? »

Will éclata de rire en s'excusant.

« Non, désolé, c'est juste qu'il y en a autour de lui, et de nous donc. C'est fatiguant.

\- Parce qu'il est riche ? »

Will haussa un sourcil en la fixant comme il aurait pu fixer un alien.

« Sérieusement c'est la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit là ?

\- Et bien… Oui ? Ce n'est pas pour ça ?

\- Je sais pas si t'as remarqué Annabeth, mais ce gars est un dieu vivant, s'écria Will ! Il est magnifique, et je sais de quoi je parle ! Regardes les autres, Nico, Jason, Léo et moi ? On est super beau !

\- Très modeste aussi, rigola la blonde.

\- Oui, aussi, mais franchement ! T'as vu Jason ? On dirait un surfer californien ! Et pourtant à côté de Percy il est invisible, souffla Will. C'est parfaitement injuste. »

Annabeth rigola de bon cœur à sa réaction mélodramatique mais ne répondit pas, ayant parfaitement remarqué que Jackson était… enfin bref. Il l'était.

« Bon, après si tu vois comment sont le père de Percy et ses oncles, on se dit rapidement que c'est normal et génétique, même si Jason a clairement hérité de sa mère et pas de son père. Sa sœur ressemble plus au géniteur.

\- Jason a un lien de parenté avec les Jackson ? s'étonna Annabeth.

\- C'est le cousin de Percy. Peter a deux frères, ils ont tous les trois un nom de famille différent ce qui est très étrange je te le confirme mais personne ne pose la question, apparemment c'est secret défense. Même Jason et Percy ne savent pas.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont l'air si proche alors…

\- Pas du tout. Jason est le meilleur ami de Percy en plus d'être son cousin. Par exemple, Thalia et lui ne s'entendent pas des masses, Bianca non plus n'est pas sa plus grande fan, grimaça Will. Alors que Nico est son protégé tu vois ? »

Annabeth fixait Will totalement perdue par cette amas de prénom qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre dans l'ordre. Will rigola à sa tête et prit l'une de ses feuilles pour faire un arbre généalogique.

« Ok, là tu as les trois frères, Zac Grace, Harry DiAngelo et Peter Jackson. Zac a deux enfants, Thalia et Jason, dans cet ordre. Harry aussi a deux enfants, Bianca et Nico aussi dans cet ordre, et Peter, lui n'a que Percy. Compris ?

\- C'est plus claire effectivement, rigola Annabeth en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit au courant ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Peter tient ça bien caché. Oh ! s'écria Will en regardant sa montre. Il est bientôt l'heure !

\- L'heure ?

\- On va a une soirée ce soir, répondit-il. Tu veux venir ?

\- Oh, non, bien sûr que non.

\- Ok, sourit Will. Tu viens alors. Prépares tes affaires.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai… commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par Sally qui arrivait.

\- Vous y allez les enfants ? Clarisse m'a envoyé un message pour vous dire de partir.

\- Pourquoi elle ne m'en envoie jamais, râla Will.

\- Elle n'a pas ton numéro, sourit Sally avec bienveillance.

\- Elle le veut pas surtout. Bon, on y va. À demain Sally !

\- Madame Jackson, enfin, Sally, se reprit Annabeth.

\- Bonne soirée les jeunes ! »

Annabeth suivait Will dans la rue, mal à l'aise de s'incruster comme ça à une soirée entre amis. Elle jouait nerveusement avec la sangle de son sac, le ventre en vrac. Elle aurait vraiment eu besoin que Grover soit là pour la rassurer et rester avec elle.

« Tiens ! Regardez qui voilà ! s'écria Will. Salut les amoureux ! »

Annabeth leva les yeux du sol pour regarder le couple enlacé en face d'eux et reconnu sans trop de difficulté Jason Grace, le garçon qu'elle avait mit à terre le matin même.

Cependant, elle reconnu aussi la jeune femme dans ses bras, une jeune femme qu'elle connaissait depuis pas mal d'année maintenant, une jeune femme qui n'était autre que sa meilleure amie de lycée.

« Piper ?

\- Oh ! Annabeth ! s'écria Piper en lâchant son copain pour les bras de la blonde. Mon dieu tu m'as tellement manqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens !

\- Oh, j'ai terminé mes études d'archi, je suis dans l'entreprise de ma mère, répondit Annabeth avec un sourire rayonnant. Et toi ?

\- Je travaille dans les coulisses de Broadway comme prévue, répondit Piper avec un clin d'œil.

\- Attendez, les coupa Jason. Vous vous connaissez ?

\- C'est ma meilleure amie du lycée Jason ! Je t'en ai parlé !

\- Tu m'as parlé d'une Beth ! se défendit-il.

\- Oui, Beth, Annabeth, c'est la même, reprit Piper en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu viens avec nous ce soir hein ? On a tellement de truc à ce dire ! En fait t'as pas le choix. Oh et appelle Grover, il me manque aussi. Je suis tellement contente ! s'écria Piper une nouvelle fois en entrainant Annabeth vers le bar dansant où ils avaient rendez-vous. »

Le Half-Blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth passa les portes du Half-Blood au bras de Piper qui ne cessait de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie entre la fin du lycée et leur rencontre fortuite. Annabeth l'écoutait attentivement, envoyant par la même occasion des messages à Grover pour lui dire de venir les rejoindre. Elles allèrent s'assoir dans un coin du bar suivit de Jason et Will, ils furent rapidement rejoint par Nico et un autre garçon que Will présenta à Annabeth sous le nom de Léo Valdez. Ledit Léo essaya un rapide numéro de charme sur la jeune femme avant de se prendre un coup de la part de Piper qui lui demanda, ou plutôt ordonna, de ne pas approcher ses sales pattes de son amie.

« Si on peut plus rigoler, râla Léo avant de fixer l'entrée du bar avec des yeux ronds. Mon dieu, qui est cette déesse ? Vous la connaissez ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue qui était avec Nico semblait-il, même si elle avait plus l'air de le suivre que de réellement être avec lui.

« C'est pas Calypso ? La mannequin en vogue en ce moment ? demanda Piper. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Nico ? »

Ils ne durent pas attendre trop longtemps la réponse, Nico arriva à leur hauteur suivit de la jeune femme souriante.

« Calypso, les autres, les autres Calypso, présenta-t-il rapidement avant de venir s'échouer entre Annabeth et Will.

\- Salut, moi c'est Léo, sourit le garçon avec un air aguicheur qui fit pouffer de rire la jeune femme.

\- Salut.

\- Tu connais le Monstre depuis quand ?

\- Le Monstre t'emmerde, s'écria Nico. C'est une pote de la rousse.

\- La rousse ? s'étonna Jason. Rachel ?

\- J'en sais rien, on parle de la même rousse qui colle Clarisse et Percy comme leurs ombres ?

\- Ouais, ouais c'est Rachel.

\- Rachel est ma photographe ces derniers temps, mon manageur veut qu'on me voit avec elle et ses amis, sourit Calypso.

\- Tiens donc, siffla Piper en colère. On se demande pourquoi. »

Jason posa une main sur la cuisse de sa copine, lui lançant un regard qu'elle sembla la seule à comprendre et Piper se détendit légèrement. Calypso vint s'assoir à côté de Léo et fit un signe de main vers l'entrée, faisant remarquer aux autres que Percy arrivait avec deux autres filles dont une rousse qu'Annabeth nomma d'elle-même Rachel.

« Salut les bouffons, salua la grande brune aux côtés de Percy en s'asseyant entre Jason et lui. Tiens, t'es nouvelle toi aussi, tu as besoin de redorer ton image pour les médias ? demanda-t-elle à Annabeth qui en resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je… commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par Will et Piper.

\- Elle bosse avec moi sur le chantier du Complexe.

\- C'est une amie du lycée !

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Percy.

\- Oui depuis pas mal d'années mais on a perdu contact à la fac, nos emplois du temps étaient trop divergents, répondit Piper avec un air triste sur le visage. »

Leur conversation fut coupée par l'arrivé d'un dernier invité, invité qui fit crier de joie Piper et sourire Annabeth.

« Grover !

\- Salut Pip' ça fait un baille ! sourit Grover en s'installant là où il restait de la place, soit à la droite de Percy et à la gauche de Rachel. Bonjour, je suis un copain des filles, je m'appelle Grover.

\- Grov', je te présente mon copain, Jason, ses cousins, Percy et Nico, le copain de Nico, Will, le meilleur ami de Will, Léo, la crush de Léo, Calypso, la photographe de Calypso, Rachel, et la future bourreau de Rachel, Clarisse qui se trouve être la manageur de Percy par la même occasion. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, sourit Piper malgré l'air perdu de Grover et Annabeth. »

Percy éclata de rire et se représenta mieux ainsi que ses amis aux deux nouveaux, parlant plus facilement à Grover puisqu'il était à ses côtés qu'à la blonde qui travaillait chez lui. Pourtant, Annabeth avait bien capté son regard d'excuse qu'il lui avait lancé avant d'être de nouveau accaparé par Clarisse qui cherchait un moyen de faire fuir Rachel et son chien malgré les protestations de Léo. L'humeur était à la rigolade et Annabeth se sentait bien entourée de tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas.

Assise entre Nico et Piper, Annabeth discutait de son travail avec eux, de ses années à l'université de New-York ainsi que ce qu'elles avaient en communs avec Piper, soit une relation compliquées avec l'un de leur parent. La mère de son amie était une actrice connue et renommée qui parcourait le monde sans se soucier de sa vie de famille, la sienne était une architecte de génie qui parcourais le monde elle aussi sans se soucier de sa vie de famille.

Alors que Nico se mêlait d'un point que Piper avait soulevé sur la possible relation que sa mère avait avec un de ses assistants, Annabeth se laissa attirer par les gestes que faisait Léo en parlant avec Calypso. Il semblait vouloir lui expliquer quelque chose de passablement compliqué, et la blonde ne pu que rire face à l'air dérouté de la jeune femme en face de lui. Son rire se stoppa rapidement lorsqu'elle senti un regard pesant sur sa personne, un regard qu'elle attribua d'un rapide tour de table à Percy Jackson.

Ses yeux aux couleurs de l'océan semblaient refléter une réelle joie d'être là avec ses amis, et pourtant, c'était elle qu'il fixait. Annabeth ne comprenait pas vraiment cet intérêt soudain qu'il avait pour sa personne mais lui répondit par un sourire poli, sourire qu'elle lui avait déjà servit sur un plateau lorsque Sally les avait présentés. Le jeune homme se leva, s'attirant les foudres de Clarisse qui refusait qu'il la laisse en compagnie de la « débile de rouquine », mais Percy ne sembla pas s'inquiéter des menaces de sa manageur puisqu'il poussa Piper à se lever, et tellement prise dans sa discussion avec Nico, la jeune femme le fit sans se poser de questions s'asseyant à la place d'Annabeth, laissant son amie à côté de Percy.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin, commença-t-il en fixant son regard dans celui anthracite de la blonde.

\- C'est normal, je comprends, j'ai été trop curieuse je suppose.

\- C'était pas une raison valable de te parler sur ce ton.

\- Tu t'excuses honnêtement ou seulement parce que je suis l'amie de Piper, demanda finalement Annabeth alors que la question lui brulait le bout des lèvres depuis quelques minutes. »

Percy laissa échapper un rire qui attira l'attention de Piper et Nico qui vinrent, sans y être invité, s'incruster dans la conversation.

« Disons que Jason a su quoi dire pour que je me rende compte de ma bêtise.

\- T'as fait quoi encore ? soupira Piper.

\- Il a été odieux, répondit Annabeth sans quitter des yeux Percy qui s'étonna de son franc parler. Mais c'était de ma faute, alors disons qu'on est quitte.

\- Ça me va, sourit Percy.

\- Percy ! s'écria Clarisse de l'autre côté de la table. Ramènes ton cul ici ou je te promets qu'elle meurt, dit-elle en pointant son doigt manucuré d'un vernis si sombre qu'il paraissait noir vers Rachel qui ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! s'outra-t-elle.

\- Ton existence est déjà un fléau pour l'humanité, siffla la brune.

\- J'y vais avant qu'elle ne l'assassine, au plaisir Annabeth, reprit Percy en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. »

Annabeth répondit par un sourire puis se reconcentra sur la colère de la petite-amie de Percy. Elle avait réussi à se souvenir du prénom qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il était au téléphone et la relation qu'il semblait avoir avec elle était trop fusionnel pour qu'elle ne soit que sa manageur. Annabeth n'était pas bête. Bien au contraire.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain de soirée fut compliqué pour Annabeth qui avait bu un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle qui était d'habitude maîtresse d'elle-même s'était laisser avoir par le charmant minois de Léo qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à remplir son verre dès que celui-ci était vide. Annabeth s'en était rendu compte lorsque Piper avait hurlé à Léo qu'elle avait assez bu mais, alcoolisée comme jamais, Annabeth n'avait pas su comment réagir. Heureusement, Grover lui avait promis de la raccompagné et c'est la tête comme un compteur et la démarche mal habile qu'elle arriva dans le salon, trouvant son ami sur son canapé en train de ronfler.

Le besoin imminent de café se fit sentir pour la jeune femme qui s'éclipsa dans sa cuisine américaine, grimaçant à chaque bruit qu'elle pouvait faire en ouvrant et fermant les placards jusqu'au bruit tonitruant de la machine à café qui réveilla en sursaut Grover.

« Excuses-moi Grov', souffla Annabeth en lui tendant une tasse remplie du liquide brun.

\- Pas grave, bien dormi ?

\- Comme si on m'avait fait passer la nuit dans une machine à laver en marche.

\- Vu le nombre de verres que tu as ingurgité, j'ai pas trop de mal à te croire, rigola le jeune homme. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais chez Piper, elle m'a invité à venir manger chez elle son gâteau à la carotte pour que je lui dises si c'est bon ou pas.

\- Un gâteau à… Ok, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, rigola-t-il. Je vais y aller. »

Grover se leva et récupéra son sweat et ses baskets avant d'embrasser la joue de son amie et sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre le sien. Annabeth s'écroula sur le canapé et soupira longuement, profitant de la chaleur de sa tasse pour réchauffer ses doigts engourdis par le froid ambiant dans son appartement. L'hiver arrivait, elle allait devoir mettre en route ses radiateurs si elle ne voulait pas mourir d'hypothermie avant Noël.

Elle passa le reste de sa journée à se préparer lentement pour rejoindre Piper, passant un long moment sous sa douche pour se décrasser de cette soirée où elle avait finit par danser avec Piper et Léo au milieu d'inconnus, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cependant elle s'était vraiment bien amusé et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivit Will.

Annabeth arriva en bas de l'immeuble de Piper avec un peu d'avance. regardant le quartier où habitait son amie avec attention, elle rentra en collision avec une jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'air de plus aimable. Son look au style rockeur semblait fait pour elle et ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau. La jeune femme siffla entre ses dents, regardant Annabeth avec un regard frigorifique qui s'accentua lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent toutes deux devant le même immeuble.

La brune sortit son téléphone pour appeler la personne qu'elle venait sans doute voir et Annabeth s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsqu'elle entendit sa conversation.

« Ouvres-moi Piper, il fait froid et y'a une fille bizarre qui me fixe devant chez toi. »

La brune raccrocha tout aussi vite pour lancer un regard mauvais à la blonde.

« Un problème ?

\- Je viens aussi voir Piper, expliqua Annabeth avec un sourire contrit.

\- Super. »

La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrit sur le visage fatigué de Piper qui les invita à la suivre jusqu'à son appartement au deuxième étage. Annabeth entra et salua Jason qui somnolait sur le canapé, lui répondant d'un simple geste de la main, geste que la seconde invitée n'apprécia pas puisqu'elle lui lança sa chaussure au visage.

« Mais bordel !

\- J'ai fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici alors tu fais l'effort de me dire bonjour correctement sale gosse.

\- T'es la pire sœur du monde, soupira Jason en se levant puis reprit avec un sourire tout à fait hypocrite. Bonjour Thalia, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, tu as fait un bon trajet de métro de trois stations ?

\- Non. »

La réponse claqua comme un coup de tonnerre et ladite Thalia évita son frère pour prendre sa place sur le canapé.

« Salut Annabeth, reprit Jason. Tu te remets de notre petite soirée ?

\- Doucement, j'ai rarement autant bu alors…

\- Quoi sérieusement ? Faut que tu viennes plus souvent alors, ricana le garçon.

\- Vous avez fait une soirée où ? demanda Thalia du canapé.

\- Au Half-Blood avec les autres, y'avait Clarisse, t'aurais pu venir, répondit son frère en la rejoignant.

\- On s'est disputé.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? s'écria Piper de la cuisine, revenant dans le salon avec une assiette rempli de petit muffin orange.

\- Son mec m'a dit un truc que je n'ai pas aimé, alors on s'est disputé. C'est tout. »

Piper soupira en faisant signe à Annabeth de s'assoir sur le pouf rouge qui se trouvait près d'elle alors que Jason accordait toute son attention à sa sœur et à son muffin qu'il ingurgita rapidement.

« T'aurais du lui casser la gueule, ça lui aurait remit les idées en place à ce connard, dit-il la bouche pleine. »

Annabeth haussa un sourcil en piochant elle aussi dans l'assiette et se racla la gorge pour attirer leurs attentions.

« Clarisse ne sort pas avec Percy ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix peu sûre d'elle.

\- Percy ? Jackson ? demanda Thalia qui éclata de rire après le hochement de tête d'Annabeth. Merde je viens de les imaginer ensemble c'est répugnant ! Clarisse est son manageur et sa… Sa rien du tout en fait, elle tient plus un rôle de grande sœur casse couille que manageur. Et Jackson s'en contente.

\- Tu croyais qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? grimaça Piper.

\- Ils avaient l'air proche alors, enfin, j'ai imaginé qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Merde, c'est vraiment dégueux, souffla Thalia.

\- T'exagères pas un peu Thalia ? rigola Jason.

\- Je parle des gâteaux de ta meuf Jason, reprit-elle avant de fixer Piper. Ils sont dégueux tes muffins Pip', c'est quoi cette recette ?

\- Une de Sally, soupira la jeune femme. Mais je n'ai clairement pas ses talents culinaires. C'était un essai.

\- Le refait plus par pitié. »

Piper lui tira la langue puérilement pour toute réponse puis se tourna vers Annabeth qui grignotait son muffin doucement sans trop savoir si elle aimait ou non.

« D'ailleurs, Peter rentre cette semaine de son voyage en Europe. Tu vas rencontrer le grand patron de Poseidon, fit Piper un peu inquiète pour son amie.

\- Je devrais survivre. Mais Will m'a pourtant dit qu'il n'était jamais là ? Comment ça se fait ? demanda la blonde.

\- Ouais, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs. Il aurait du rentrer dans plusieurs mois ou alors Sally aurait du bouger mais quand il a apprit pour les travaux que sa femme voulait faire il a bouclé son contrat d'après Percy. Il trouve ça louche lui aussi, commenta Jason en allant se chercher une cannette de Coca-Cola®.

\- On aura sûrement plus d'infos via Papa, reprit Thalia. D'ailleurs il est sur New-York cette semaine alors t'as intérêt à aller le voir Jason ! menaça sa sœur.

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas moi qui annule le seul resto de l'année que j'ai avec mon fils pour un rendez-vous de dernière minute, cracha le garçon en fusillant sa sœur du regard. »

Les deux s'affrontèrent dans un combat silencieux alors que Piper et Annabeth les fixaient sans trop savoir quoi faire. Finalement la brune se tourna vers son amie pour reprendre leur conversation.

« Jason a tout de même raison, dit-elle. Tu devrais venir plus souvent à nos soirées, ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu autre que soirée pizza avec Grov' et ne me dis pas le contraire il a avoué.

\- J'aime bien ce genre de soirée…

\- Tu vas adorer les notre. Tu as aimée hier soir non ?

\- Ouais, c'était cool.

\- Et pourtant, y'avait des éléments néfastes alors lorsqu'il n'y en a pas ! s'excita Piper en tapotant dans ses mains.

\- Des éléments néfastes ? demanda Thalia soudainement intéressée.

\- Mouais, répondit son frère. Rachel et Calypso, sa muse du moment, étaient là elles aussi, et Clarisse a failli les décapiter à mains nus. Heureusement pour elles, Léo est tombé amoureux de Calypso.

\- Il tombe amoureux de tous ce qui a une paire de seins c'est pas bien compliqué, ricana la rockeuse.

\- Le fait est qu'elles étaient là et qu'elles étaient chiante, reprit Piper. La prochaine fois, il n'y aura que nous, et toi, et Grover, sourit-elle.

\- Et moi.

\- Et Thalia. »


	6. Chapter 6

**NDA : chapitre publié avec de l'avance mais je suis d'humeur magnanime. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)  
**

Annabeth était seule dans le Complexe à dessiner encore et encore de possibles plans, vérifiant ses mesures assise à même le sol, les feuilles éparpillées tout autour d'elle. Un crayon en main, un autre dans la bouche et un dernier dans ses cheveux, Annabeth jonglait entre son mètre gradué, son équerre et son rapporteur, gommant et redessinant juste après chaque murs du Complexe avec une précision à en faire pâlir Will, lui qui était bien plus brouillon dans ses croquis que la jeune femme.

Concentrée sur son travail, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchèrent d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côtés, elle sursauta en poussant un léger cri qui fit tomber le crayon de sa bouche et celui dans ses cheveux, laissant tomber en une cascade blonde ses ondulations devant son visage.

« Excuses-moi, rigola Percy en se penchant pour lui rendre ses biens. Tu étais tellement concentrée que tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler.

\- Pardon, souffla la blonde en se recoiffant. Ces plans sont plus compliqués que je ne le pensais. »

Percy se pencha sur lesdits plans et regarda les coups de crayons de la jeune femme avec une certaine admiration, lui qui était incapable de dessiner autre chose qu'un bonhomme bâton. Annabeth profita de cet instant où il était concentré sur ses feuilles pour le regarder à la dérober.

Elle laissa ses yeux dériver de ses cheveux en batailles, jusqu'à ses yeux qui semblait plus verts qu'à l'accoutumé, puis descendit le long de ses pommettes pour arriver à une bouche qui semblait être faite pour embrasser. Annabeth rougit à cette pensée mais continua lentement son analyse, laissant ses yeux descendre jusqu'à la ligne de se mâchoire où elle pouvait voir qu'il venait de se raser de près. Elle qui avait un faible pour les hommes à barbes ne pouvait qu'affirmer que sans il était tout aussi beau. Ses yeux glissèrent de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, ses épaules et les muscles de ses bras qui se contractèrent lorsqu'il bougea les feuilles au sol.

« Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que ça peut donner tout tes plans, dit-il en la sortant de sa contemplation. »

Annabeth se frappa mentalement pour avoir été aussi distraite par une chose aussi futile que la beauté, certes hors norme, de ce garçon et se pencha vers ses plans pour lui expliquer. Après une troisième explication qui se résuma par le regard hébété de Percy, Annabeth éclata de rire et se leva, lui tendant la main pour qu'il fasse de même. Le brun attrapa la main tendu de la jeune femme, se relevant d'un geste souple. Les deux jeunes se lâchèrent assez rapidement, soudainement gêné par ce contact.

« Ça sera comme ça tu vois, dit-elle en reculant jusqu'au mur principale. On partira d'ici pour rejoindre le mur de là-bas, et ensuite quelques marches par ici pour donner du volume en rajoutant une estrade qui mènera aux escaliers principaux, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Une estrade ?

\- Pas en bois, sourit la blonde devant l'air perplexe de son interlocuteur.

\- Oh, ok. »

Annabeth se baladait dans le Complexe suivit de près par Percy qui était fasciné par les explications de la blonde, regardant chaque endroit avec un œil nouveau, regardant chaque endroit avec son regard à elle, un regard plein d'imagination sur ce qu'allait devenir ce loft.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Annabeth et Percy commencèrent à jouer, ridiculement, bêtement même. Mais elle aimait bien cette insouciance qu'il n'avait aucun mal à lui faire ressentir, comme si être avec lui la faisait repartir en enfance. Alors, lorsqu'elle s'adossait à un mur pour lui parler des changements qu'il allait subir, Percy venait se glisser à ses côtés, très proche jusqu'à sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux blonds. Souriante, elle disparaissait de son champ de vision pour aller se coller à un autre pan de mur, suivit rapidement par le garçon tout aussi amusé par la situation. Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis. Voilà à quoi se résumait ce jeu entre eux.

Les rires vinrent rapidement rejoindre leur bêtise et ils se retrouvèrent adossés aux derniers murs, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux avec un air idiot et enfantin sur leurs visages.

« Je suis absolument pas visuel, tes explications sont vraiment excellente parce que je pense avoir compris, sourit Percy.

\- Ou alors tu vas avoir une énorme surprise quand les travaux seront terminés, rigola la blonde.

\- Percy ? s'écria une voix grave qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens. »

Peter Jackson, ou du moins Annabeth imaginait que c'était lui, arriva dans le Complexe suivit de sa femme et d'Argos, regardant dans un premier temps les plans éparpillés au sol, puis son fils et enfin, elle. Annabeth et Percy s'écartèrent comme pris en faute, même si finalement ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, Peter fronça ses sourcils noirs et broussailleux pour fixer son regard identique à celui de son fils sur la jeune femme blonde qui semblait vouloir s'incorporer au mur sur lequel elle était adossé.

« Vous êtes ? siffla-t-il.

\- Hum, commença Annabeth en se raclant la gorge. Annabeth Chase, je suis l'architecte envoyée par Athena & Co pour les rénovations du Complexe et...

\- Athena & Co, la coupa Monsieur Jackson faisant sursauter Annabeth et sa femme. De toutes les entreprises d'architecture de la ville Sally, tu devais choisir celle-ci ?

\- Il y a un problème avec elle ? demanda sa femme.

\- Il y a un problème avec tout ceux qui y travaillent, grogna Peter en fusillant Annabeth du regard.

\- Ne dis pas ça Papa, elle m'a montré le début de ses plans et j'aime bien, c'est le principale non ? répliqua Percy.

\- Parce qu'elle travaillait là ? On aurait plus dit qu'elle te draguait, répondit son père en haussant un sourcil avec un mépris évident pour la jeune femme. »

Annabeth rougit fortement et croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, cherchant ainsi à garder loin d'elle les yeux foudroyant de Monsieur Jackson. Contrairement à son fils, son regard n'avait rien d'envoutant pour la jeune femme, au contraire. On aurait dit une vague froide et destructrice qui allait s'abattre sur sa proie, et en l'occurrence, sa proie, c'était elle.

« Peter, souffla Sally en posant une main sur son bras. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de remuer cette histoire ?

\- Je ne veux pas que son nom soit associé au notre, dit-il plus bas. »

Sa réponse attira l'attention de Percy et d'Annabeth qui ne semblaient pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et pour cause, les deux adultes parlaient d'un évènement passé dont aucuns des deux n'avaient entendu parlé.

« De quoi tu parles Papa ?

\- Rien qui ne te regardes, finit par dire Peter Jackson. Mademoiselle Chase, faites votre travail et déguerpissez d'ici. »

Les mots prononcés n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Annabeth attendit que le couple et l'agent de sécurité sortent du Complexe pour récupérer ses affaires.

« Tu peux rester encore si tu veux, reprit Percy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis l'annonce de ses travaux mais...

\- Aucune importance, le coupa Annabeth avec un sourire polie. J'ai finis pour aujourd'hui. Bonne soirée. »

La blonde traversa le Complexe Poseidon en vitesse, persuadée que Peter Jackson vérifiait le moindre de ses faits et gestes et elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Percy la suivit jusqu'au salon principale ou il rejoint ses parents et entreprit de demander à son père quel était son problème. Mais Annabeth n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, la porte d'entrée ayant claqué derrière elle et c'est remontée à en avoir les mains tremblantes de colères qu'elle marcha jusqu'au métro new-yorkais, espérant qu'elle se calmerait le temps du trajet jusqu'à son propre appartement. Qui était cet homme pour lui parler sur ce ton ? Et que c'était-il passé pour qu'il refuse que le nom des Chase soit associé à celui des Jackson ?

* * *

 **Publié le 18 mai 2018**


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth avait eu une surprise ce matin-là en arrivant au Complexe Poseidon. En effet, elle ne savait qui de la famille Jackson avait eu pitié d'elle, ou si Will en avait eu marre de travailler sur le parquet, certes lustré, mais quand elle entra dans la pièce principale elle ne pu que remarquer l'énorme bureau de verre qui trônait en plein milieu. Deux chaises roulantes en cuir étaient disposées d'un côté et de l'autre, permettant aux deux travailleurs de profiter du bureau sans avoir à se battre.

Son ordinateur en face d'elle ouvert sur plusieurs logiciels experts, Annabeth passait de son écran à ses feuilles, de ses feuilles aux murs, des murs à son écran de manière aléatoire et surtout, sans interruption. Elle ne fut déconcentrée qu'une fois, lorsque Percy traversa la pièce pour lui dire bonjour. Mais trop peu envieuse de se faire remonter les bretelles comme la veille, elle s'était tout de suite remise au travail, ne faisant plus attention au garçon à ses côtés.

Pourtant elle avait bien sentit qu'il était resté un peu plus longtemps, sûrement pour parler, ou lui demander quelque chose. Mais elle avait fait la tête de mule, lui faisant croire qu'elle ne le voyait pas alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps sur sa peau, alors qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle, alors qu'elle sentait son odeur tout près d'elle.

Percy finit tout de même par partir, et ne revint que plusieurs heures plus tard, mais pas seul. Jason était avec lui, rigolant d'une bêtise qu'Annabeth n'avait pas entendu mais qui semblait être tordante. Le blond s'écria lorsqu'il la vit et vint poser son bras sur ses épaules, regardant par dessus sa tête ce qu'elle faisait sur son ordinateur.

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il en fixant l'écran avec un air perplexe.

\- Construction de plans par logiciel. Une étape importante.

\- Trop importante pour te refuser une pause ? demanda Percy en s'accoudant au bureau. Il te plait ?

\- Le bureau ?

\- Évidemment, pas Jason, rigola Percy sous les cris indignés de son ami.

\- Oui, rougit doucement la jeune femme. Merci.

\- C'est une idée de ma mère, j'y suis pour rien. Mais je lui dirais que tu aimes. »

Jason fixa la blonde assez longtemps pour qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise et elle se racla la gorge, faisant ricaner le garçon.

« Vous êtes rigolo, dit-il. Oh tu sais ce qui est rigolo aussi ? demanda Jason à Percy.

\- Non, mais je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder à me le dire.

\- Clarisse est passé à la maison avec Thalia hier.

\- Ton appartement à survécu ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais tu sais qui risque de ne pas survivre ? reprit Jason n'ayant pour réponse de son ami qu'un haussement d'épaule. Rachel Elizabeth Dare première du nom. Enfin je crois.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Percy en s'éloignant d'Annabeth qui avait stoppé son travail pour les écouter.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle la hait ou si c'est uniquement ses instincts meurtrier qui ressortent mais je t'assure que c'est flippant. Et Thalia n'aide pas vraiment en l'encourageant.

\- Ta sœur a toujours eu ce côté psychopathe c'est pas nouveau, rigola Percy. »

Annabeth entendu plusieurs bruit de sacs qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient, puis des canettes gazeuses qu'on décapsulait. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester concentrer sur son projet mais les voix des deux garçons reprirent, et sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son esprit resta bloqué sur leur conversation.

Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'écouter aux portes comme une enfant, elle s'en voulait d'être si curieuse mais elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait comprendre qui était Rachel pour les garçons ayant déjà comprit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue du côté des filles. Piper avait clairement mit en avant son mépris pour la photographe lors des présentations au club, Clarisse semblait être agacée par la présence même de Rachel dans cette ville, quant à Thalia… Annabeth n'arrivait pas vraiment à se positionner vis à vis de la rockeuse qui semblait aussi froide et sombre que son frère rayonnait. Elle mettait facilement Nico en concurrence, et pourtant, Annabeth aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que ce n'était pas chose facile.

« Tu sais, Calypso doit faire un shoot pour son book, et je crois qu'elle veut un truc avec toi, dit Jason.

\- Je suis pas mannequin.

\- Tu pourrais.

\- Jason, soupira Percy. »

Annabeth s'imagina très bien Jason lever les mains en l'air en signe de paix, et esquissa un léger sourire. Jason était assez prévisible comme garçon et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il allait faire les trois quart du temps. Un peu dans le même style que Percy, ils semblaient tout les deux dans un monde à part, un monde où l'amitié est plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Elle est jolie, dit Percy arrachant Annabeth de ses pensées. »

Elle soupira, n'ayant pas entendu le début de la conversation, elle allait devoir deviner en espérant ne pas trop se tromper.

« Clarisse dit qu'elle pourrait être plus jolie si elle était moins sérieuse.

\- Je ne savais pas que Clarisse pouvait faire des compliments, rigola Percy.

\- Faut croire.

\- T'en pense quoi ?

\- Quoi j'en pense quoi ? J'ai une copine je te rappelle !

\- Oh aller, Jason, je te demande pas si tu veux te la faire mais si tu la trouves jolie !

\- Elle l'est.

\- C'était si compliqué ?

\- Vas te faire foutre Jackson, marmonna Jason. »

Le rire de Percy résonna dans le complexe suivit rapidement de celui de Jason et Annabeth se demanda réellement comment s'était possible d'avoir un rire aussi… Elle n'arrivait même pas à mettre un mot dessus. Le rire de Percy semblait être une vague de douceur et de bonheur à l'état pur, comme si rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

« Tu vas aller la voir après ? reprit Jason.

\- J'en sais rien, Rachel n'habite pas à côté et j'ai un rendez-vous important en début d'après-midi. J'irai peut-être ce soir.

\- Tu dois aller voir Clarisse après ton rendez-vous n'oublies pas.

\- Ouais, je sais. J'irai en début de soirée, c'est plus simple. »

Annabeth sursauta lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons sortirent de la petite pièce avec des cannettes de soda, Jason lui fit un sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui rendit, Percy semblait plus préoccupé par son téléphone que par la blonde qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle replongea dans son écran d'ordinateur le temps qu'ils partent, lâchant un simple « au revoir » lorsqu'ils sortirent.

La blonde soupira. Elle se sentait mauvaise d'avoir écouté une conversation qui ne la concernait pas. Elle qui avait cru que Percy et Clarisse étaient ensemble, elle se demanda comment les amis du garçon allaient réagir en sachant qu'il était intéressé par la rousse que personne ne semblait apprécier. Piper allait ruer dans les brancards et Clarisse… Elle ne connaissait pas assez la terrifiante brune pour savoir ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire, mais elle avait déjà une vague idée de son état d'esprit sur le sujet. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être fort en émotion si Percy avouait à la photographe qu'elle lui plaisait.

Prise d'une curiosité maladive, Annabeth ouvrit une page internet pour faire quelques recherches sur la fameuse Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Fille d'un millionnaire, elle semblait réussir dans le milieu artistique grâce aux connaissances de Papa. Du moins, c'était ce que disait l'article du Times sur sa première exposition de photographies qui était, d'après eux, de simples photos d'amateurs en grand format. Annabeth grimaça, le journaliste était dur.

« Wow ! Génial le bureau ! s'écria Will en arrivant. Tu bosses déjà ? Faut dire que je suis en retard de quatre heures. Tu fais quoi ? »

Annabeth ferma tout de suite sa page web pour se tourner vers Will qui regardait son écran en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu te renseignes sur Rachel ? »

Merde.


	8. Chapter 8

**NDA : je n'ai absolument rien contre le personnage de Rachel au contraire je l'aime beaucoup ! Be kind with her.**

* * *

Annabeth prenait sa pause café avec Will. Sa tasse à la main, elle buvait la boisson chaude par nécessité, bien trop fatiguée pour ne boire que son thé habituelle. Will lui racontait son week-end, un week-end loin d'être passionnant mais qui semblait avoir ravit le jeune homme puisqu'il rayonnait à chaque fois qu'il en parlait. Son histoire avec Nico se passait tellement bien malgré leurs caractères différents qu'Annabeth se surprit à les envier.

« Bon, tu te doutes qu'il était pas super emballé de base par l'idée mais il a fait tellement d'effort pour moi ce jour-là que je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui genre, toutes les minutes ! s'écria Will les yeux pétillants. »

Annabeth sourit, heureuse pour son nouvel ami malgré la boule dans son ventre. Elle aussi aurait bien voulu tomber amoureuse d'un garçon charmant. Mais malheureusement, son travail et son inaptitude à être totalement détendu avec le sexe opposé ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile.

« Oh Percy ! sourit Will en levant la main pour lui faire signe d'approcher. Tu viens prendre un café avec nous ? On fait une pause bien méritée.

\- Je suis sûr que celle d'Annabeth est mérité, sourit Percy. Mais pas la tienne.

\- Hey ! Je travaille moi aussi. Moins qu'elle, c'est certain, mais quand même.

\- Il ne t'embête pas trop ? demanda Percy en s'installant entre les deux, se servant un café au passage.

\- On fait avec, rigola Annabeth sous le regard outré de Will.

\- Vous deux, je vous hais.

\- Tu m'adores, sourit le brun faisant presque recraché sa gorgée de café à Annabeth tant son sourire était séducteur. »

Will lui tira la langue et se concentra sur son téléphone qui venait de vibrer, annonçant un message qui réussit à le faire sourire très rapidement. Nico. Annabeth y mettrait sa main à couper.

« Ils sont ensemble depuis presque un an, lui dit Percy en se penchant vers elle. On dirait que ça fait deux semaines.

\- C'est adorable, soupira Annabeth les yeux dans le vague. »

Percy hocha la tête parfaitement d'accord avec la blonde. Elle soupira et reposa sa tasse sur le bureau près de son ordinateur, se penchant légèrement en avant pour atteindre sa place. En se retournant, elle remarqua le regard de Percy sur elle. Il la détaillait, mais pas comme le faisait ces vieux pervers dans le métro ou dans la rue. Son regard sur elle n'était pas dérangeant et ça, en revanche, ça la dérangeait.

« Hum. »

Percy releva les yeux de ses jambes d'un coup sec, devenant soudain très rouge. Sa bouche s'ouvrit bêtement alors qu'il semblait vouloir trouver une excuse valable mais Annabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, elle passa de l'autre côté du bureau et s'assit à sa chaise, sans plus le regarder.

« Je suis désolé, je regardais pas… enfin si mais… c'était pas…, commença-t-il.

\- Tu regardais quoi ? demanda Will.

\- Rien.

\- Trop rapide Percy, je te crois pas, sourit le blond. Aller, avoues, tu m'aimes mais tu n'oses pas l'avouer à cause de Nico c'est ça ? »

Annabeth éclata de rire alors que Percy levait les yeux au ciel, amusé. Ils échangèrent un regard, le genre de regard qui en disait long, ça serait leur petit secret et il ne le referait plus. Promis. Will le taquina encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la porte du Complexe s'ouvre avec fracas.

« PERCY ! hurla une voix qu'Annabeth ne reconnue pas tout de suite. »

La blonde regarda Will grimacer et s'assoir en face d'elle pour reprendre son travail alors que le brun abandonnait sa tasse sur leur bureau pour rejoindre son invité. Rachel arriva dans la grande salle principale, regarda Will et bloqua sur Annabeth qui se sentit rapidement de trop.

« Elle fait quoi ici elle ? siffla la rousse.

\- Elle travaille ici Rachel, répondit Percy avec son calme habituel. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

\- Je devais te voir. Mais pas si elle est là. Je veux qu'elle parte.

\- On va aller chez mes parents ça sera…

\- Non ! coupa la rousse. Je veux qu'elle s'en aille Percy. »

Rachel croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, fixant le brun qui semblait embêté et surmené. Il se tourna vers Annabeth cherchant une quelconque réponse chez la jeune femme qui soupira, prête à prendre ses affaires mais Will lui chipa son cahier de note pour s'éventer avec.

« On bosse Rachel, ne nous gênes pas.

\- Moi ? C'est elle qui gêne !

\- Actuellement c'est toi, siffla Will ayant perdu toute sa bonne humeur.

\- Ok les gars, stop ! tenta Percy en levant ses mains vers eux.

\- T'as un problème Will ?

\- Oui ! Toi ! Dégages ! On est payé pour travailler ici, et tu es clairement une source de distraction non volontaire qui mettra Monsieur Jackson en colère quand il le saura.

\- C'est elle la source de distraction ! Elle bosse même pas, elle fait des dessins ! s'insurgea Rachel.

\- Ce sont des plans ! se défendit Annabeth.

\- Les gars…

\- Percy ! s'écria la rouquine en se tournant vers lui. Depuis qu'elle est là tu passes moins de temps avec moi… C'est elle le problème, elle n'a qu'à travailler de chez elle, elle n'a pas besoin de rester ici tout le temps ! Les architectes de mon père le font très bien ! »

Un profond silence répondit à sa déclaration. Annabeth en avait sa claque de ces gens qui l'accusait de faire ou ne pas faire son travail. Elle était sérieuse et consciencieuse dans ce qu'elle faisait et jamais, non jamais, on ne lui avait manqué de respect autant que depuis qu'elle était sur cette mission.

« Rachel. Ce sont les conditions de ma mère, laisses-la travailler, on va aller discuter ailleurs, reprit Percy. Will, on reparle de ça plus tard. Annabeth…, commença Percy interrompu par la blonde qui le regarda d'un œil sévère.

\- Mademoiselle Chase ira parfaitement. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Monsieur. »

Son ton était froid, cassant, et elle vit parfaitement le regard perplexe et légèrement déçu du garçon face à elle. Elle remarqua aussi les yeux exorbités de Will qui ne s'y attendait pas, et la mine réjouie de Rachel.

« D'accord, souffla Percy. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de sortir, suivit de Rachel. La blonde soupira, se demandant bien ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Pas de retour en arrière, une relation uniquement professionnelle, et peut-être qu'elle finirai son dossier avant qu'on ne vienne l'insulter de nouveau.

« C'était dur.

\- C'était nécessaire Will. »

Le garçon ne répliqua pas, reposant son carnet sur sa pile d'affaire pour se remettre au travail. Mais Annabeth savait qu'il avait raison. Elle avait été dur avec Percy, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Et elle s'en voulait.


	9. Chapter 9

Le reste de la journée avait continué dans un silence morbide, un silence seulement entrecoupé par les soupires de Will et les mouvements de feuilles sur le bureau. Le blond avait rapidement plié bagage lorsque l'heure de la pause déjeuner avait sonné, demandant dans un chuchotement à Annabeth si elle voulait déjeuner avec lui. Elle avait décliné. Will était alors parti les épaules voûtées, son sac sur l'épaule, trainant des pieds. La jeune femme l'avait regardé partir en grimaçant, s'en voulant d'avoir si dure avec lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais elle était persuadée qu'en se laissant distraire le moins possible, elle pourrait finir son travail en seulement une ou deux petites semaines et elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds au Complexe.

Croquant dans sa pomme sans lâcher son ordinateur des yeux, la blonde ne remarqua même pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus l'ombre qui s'avançait vers elle. Mais elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, lâchant sa pomme à ses pieds.

« Désolé, grimaça Percy en regardant la pomme rouler. »

Annabeth soupira et se pencha pour ramasser sa nourriture, jetant le reste dans la poubelle déjà remplie de feuilles froissées.

« Aucune importance.

\- Je voulais m'excuser. »

La blonde se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, Annabeth observait Percy d'un œil sévère. Il s'excusait ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait, ou du moins pas à sa connaissance.

« Pour ce qu'a dit Rachel tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, souffla Annabeth en se remettant à son travail.

\- J'aurai du la mettre au courant que tu passerais pas mal de temps ici, elle est du genre légèrement possessive.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une torture d'être ici, ricana Percy d'un ton pourtant peu sûr de lui. »

Elle lui lança un regard agacé soupesé par un silence qui crispa le jeune homme. Percy passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en laissant échapper un sourire sarcastique. Son regard posé habituel semblait connaître une véritable tempête, ses yeux s'assombrissant à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu haïssais à ce point ton travail, ou peut-être est-ce moi. Je ne t'importunerais plus, cracha le jeune homme en s'éloignant d'elle. Rachel avait raison… »

Annabeth le regarda disparaître derrière la porte, les mains crispées autour de sa règle qu'elle serrait si fort qu'elle lui coupa la circulation de son sang dans ses doigts. Peut-être était-elle aller trop loin ? De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Il était en colère, elle l'était tout autant et puis, il l'avait dit non ? Rachel avait raison. Annabeth ne connaissait pas cette fille, ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Vraiment pas.

« Un thé à la vanille s'il vous plait, demanda la blonde au serveur.

\- Tu as quoi ? reprit Piper en payant sa propre consommation. »

Les deux filles attendaient qu'on leur donne leurs boissons pour aller s'installer à une table plus loin. Assises l'une en face de l'autre, Piper entourait son gobelet signé Starbucks en fixant son amie qui passait le temps en rangeant son porte-feuille.

« Annabeth.

\- Oui, cinq secondes. Tu disais quoi ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Toi tu allais me dire ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui pour que Will soit aussi morose et que Percy passe le reste de sa journée avec la rousse.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Ne mens pas Chase ! s'insurgea la brune. Tu as le nez qui se plisse quand tu mens.

\- Arrêtes avec ça, c'est totalement faux.

\- C'est vrai. Alors ?

\- Rien, je discutais tranquillement avec Will ce matin quand Jackson est arrivé.

\- Ah. Donc on passe de "Percy" à "Jackson" ?

\- Tu la veux ton explication oui ou non ?

\- Très bien, je me tais. »

Piper glissa ses pieds sous ses fesses en fixant la blonde en face d'elle, sirotant son thé avec un regard qu'elle voulait sans doute perçant mais qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Annabeth.

« Jackson est arrivé et on a prit un café tous les trois, reprit la jeune femme. Sauf que ta copine Rachel est arrivée en hurlant, et elle a demandé ou plutôt exigé que je partes du Complexe pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

\- Un, ce n'est pas ma pote, deux, pardon ?

\- Ouais, soupira Annabeth. Mais Will lui a dit que c'était elle qui dérangeait, Jackson a tenté d'apaiser les choses mais j'étais hors de moi, tu peux le comprendre !

\- Et ?

\- J'ai dit qu'il devait m'appeler Mademoiselle Chase, qu'on avait une relation uniquement professionnelle alors on oubliait les prénoms. Enfin je l'ai pas dit comme ça mais l'idée était plus ou moins là.

\- Et ? soupira Piper.

\- Et après il est revenu s'excuser pour le comportement de Rachel. Sauf que c'est parti en vrille et finalement, c'est très bien comme ça, termina Annabeth en posant son gobelet rageusement sur la table. »

Piper regardait son amie avec désinvolture et son regard ne plaisait pas à la jeune architecte. Annabeth poussa à soupire à fendre l'âme en venant blottir son visage entre ses bras sur la table, son humeur passant si rapidement d'une forte colère à une culpabilité soudaine qu'elle sentit sa tête tourner.

« J'ai fait une connerie hein ?

\- Oui. On va pas se mentir, tu as réussi à mettre en colère un gars qui ne connait pas ce sentiment. Un exploit.

\- Oh ça va, marmonna Annabeth. Il a dit que Rachel avait raison à mon sujet. J'ai le droit d'être en colère moi aussi.

\- Vous êtes aussi responsable l'un que l'autre. Mais, continua Piper en pointant son index sur son amie. Tu l'es bien plus que lui.

\- Merci du soutient Pip'…

\- Je suis ton amie Annabeth, mais je suis aussi celle de Percy. Je ne prendrais pas part à vos engueulades puériles.

\- De toute façon on ne se reparlera pas.

\- Tu travailles chez lui et il y passe ses journées alors ça risque d'être compliqué.

\- S'il allait travailler on en serait pas là, cracha Annabeth sentant la colère revenir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste à trainer dans mes pattes hein ? Toujours à m'observer derrière mon épaule comme si j'étais incapable de travailler sans nounou.

\- Il est curieux.

\- Il peut être curieux ailleurs non ?

\- Non. C'est là le problème. Il ne peut pas.

\- Et pourquoi ? s'étonna Annabeth en fixant Piper qui baissa les yeux.

\- Parce que.

\- Piper !

\- Ne m'en demande pas plus Beth, je ne peux rien dire. J'ai promis. »

La blonde fronça des sourcils en fixant son amie qui gardait ses yeux rivés sur son propre prénom le long de son gobelet. Elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Ils cachaient tous quelque chose d'important et ça concernait Jackson.

« De toute façon, reprit Piper. Rachel ne va pas rester longtemps dans le paysage, Clarisse ne la supporte pas et les gens qu'elle ne supporte pas finissent tous par disparaitre un jour.

\- C'est ça copine Pip', elle va rester, soupira Annabeth.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu as vu ça, mais tu retires tout de suite cette idée de ta tête. Percy ne sort pas avec elle, ni avec Clarisse, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il est aussi célibataire que toi, sourit Piper. »

Annabeth rougit soudainement en fusillant son amie du regard.

« Merci de me le rappeler.

\- Bosse moins et viens t'amuser avec nous, tu ne resteras pas seule bien longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Regardes-toi Beth ! T'es ravissante et pleine d'esprit. Ouvres-toi plus aux gens. »

Annabeth laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre, regardant les gens s'agiter dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme. Piper avait raison, elle devait prendre du temps pour elle, s'amuser. Peut-être que c'était ça son problème ? Elle ne savait pas s'amuser ? Ou peut-être que Rachel avait raison, qu'elle gênait et que c'était pour ça que même assise en face de Piper, Annabeth se sentait plus seule que jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

**NDA : ce chapitre est exceptionnellement du point de vu de Percy :) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

Percy tapait du pied par terre, regardant ses mains croisés en attendant son tour. La porte s'ouvrit, faisant face à un petit bonhomme rond au nez rouge et aux yeux embués de larmes.

« On se revoit la semaine prochaine Monsieur D, d'accord ? sourit la femme derrière lui en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Moui. »

Le fameux Monsieur D sortit du cabinet sous le regard perplexe de Percy qui releva les yeux vers la femme à la peau noire en face de lui. Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant, un sourire qu'elle ne lui réservait qu'à lui, son patient préféré.

« Bonjour Percy, entres. »

Le jeune homme se leva d'un mouvement souple et entra dans le bureau, allant directement s'assoir sur le fauteuil en cuir marron qui semblait avoir accueilli tellement de gens que le cuir en était tout abimé. Percy laissa son regard se perdre sur le bureau dérangé de sa psychologue, puis se concentra sur elle lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui en remettant parfaitement bien son tailleur.

« Alors ? Ta semaine ?

\- Banale.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir passer une semaine banale. »

Percy soupira et s'affala sur le dossier de son fauteuil, laissant sa tête pendre en arrière et ferma les yeux. Non, sa semaine avait été loin d'être banale. Plutôt pleine de surprise.

« Ma mère a engagé une entreprise d'architecture pour refaire le Complexe, commença-t-il.

\- Et c'est bien ?

\- Ouais. Je vais pouvoir me remettre doucement en restant avec eux, enfin elle vu que Papa est toujours absent.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en ville.

\- Ouais, je sais pas encore pourquoi mais oui.

\- Et donc ?

\- Y'a cette fille, reprit-il en se redressant. Annabeth Chase. Elle est l'architecte qui a été choisie pour le boulot et elle va travailler avec Will sur le projet. Enfin ils ont déjà commencé. »

Percy resta silencieux un instant.

« Elle est amie avec Piper. Du coup elle est venue à une soirée avec nous la dernière fois. Ils ont l'air de tous l'apprécier.

\- Hum ?

\- Elle est sympa, vraiment, enfin du moins au début. On rigolait pas mal mais mon père est arrivé et je pense qu'elle a eu peur pour son travail.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle s'est totalement renfermé. Et puis Rachel n'a pas aidé.

\- Rachel Dare, la jeune femme amoureuse de toi.

\- C'est toi qui le dit ça, Perséphone, mais on en sait rien.

\- Percy, ne sois pas aussi aveugle, mais peut importe. Tu me parlais d'Annabeth.

\- Mouais. Annabeth. Mademoiselle Chase, c'est comme ça qu'elle veut que je l'appelle. Pour des raisons professionnelles tu comprends ? ricana Percy sarcastique.

\- Tu n'aimes pas cette idée j'imagine.

\- On s'entendait bien, et Rachel a tout gâché avec ses réflexions ! »

Percy soupira et reposa sa tête contre le dossier, fixant le plafond d'un air morne.

« Je suppose que je suis juste déçu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pip' l'aime vraiment bien et même Clarisse a dit qu'elle était cool, c'est un signe ça non ?

\- Quel genre de signe ?

\- Le genre qui me permet de devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ma famille… Enfin je suppose.

\- Tu veux faire de nouvelles rencontres ?

\- Non, pas spécialement. Je crois…, commença Percy avant de soupirer d'hésitation. Je crois qu'avec toute cette histoire j'ai juste besoin d'un truc nouveau dans ma vie. Pas cette vieille rengaine qui me tourne autour tous les jours. Me lever, voir Jason, voir Clarisse, manger avec ma mère, voir Nico, voir Rachel parce qu'elle me harcèle, rentrer, manger, prendre mon traitement et dormir.

\- Elle casse ta monotonie ?

\- Elle cassait ma monotonie. Je crois qu'elle me déteste.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Son regard. Ses yeux. Ils sont toujours si froid et neutre… À la soirée, y'avait son ami, Grover. Elle était tellement plus chaleureuse avec lui.

\- Elle ne te connait pas Percy, lui si. C'est surement ça la différence.

\- Sauf qu'elle veut pas me connaitre. T'as oublié ce détail. Pas de relation autre que professionnelle.

\- Elle est très pro, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher. Elle travaille pour ta famille, n'oublies pas non plus ce détail.

\- Ouais. Je suppose…

\- Hum ?

\- Et après la fin des travaux, elle va disparaitre et elle sera la fille qui viendra à l'anniversaire de Piper et qui a failli être notre amie.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir peur ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Et bien, votre petit groupe ? Ta famille ? Toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi et tes amis êtes si proches, si fusionnels, ça peut troubler, surtout si elle ne connait qu'une personne du groupe. Et ta famille est très importante dans la communauté new yorkaise, voir au-delà, ton père est quelqu'un de très influent.

\- Mais moi…, commença Percy.

\- Toi tu es l'un des nageurs les plus populaires et les plus prometteurs de sa génération Percy. Tu es très beau et très charismatique. Ça peut troubler plus d'une personne lorsqu'on ne te connait pas. »

Percy fixa sa psychologue en réfléchissant à chacun de ses mots. Perséphone n'avait pas tord, peut-être qu'il avait été trop dur. En soit, il ne la connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée et par son père, et par Rachel.

« Alors je dois faire le premier pas ? M'excuser ?

\- Laisses-lui le temps de digérer tout ça d'abord, ne presse pas les choses. On ne force pas une amitié.

\- Rachel force bien, elle. »

Perséphone éclata d'un rire joyeux face à la mine boudeuse du jeune homme face à elle. Percy retrouva son sourire en entendant le rire mélodieux de sa psychologue. Il aimait vraiment bien discuter avec elle. Perséphone reprit son sérieux et posa une main sur le genoux du garçon.

« J'ai un autre patient, mais je veux que tu reviennes la semaine prochaine d'accord ?

\- D'acc, dit Percy en se levant.

\- Et n'oublies pas de faire attention à toi d'accord ?

\- Je prends bien mon traitement.

\- Je ne parle pas que de ça Percy. Prends vraiment soin de toi. Reste toi-même et évite les contradictions.

\- Promis, souffla-t-il en sortant du bureau. »

Percy descendit les marches de l'escalier en courant, quittant l'immeuble du Docteur Perséphone les mains dans les poches. Il était plus détendu, plus serein. Les séances avec elle lui redonnait toujours le moral, et c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il entra dans la voiture conduite par Argos.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth avait passé la journée à travailler à son bureau dans les locaux d'Athena & Co. Elle avait laissé un message à Will et avait appelé Sally le matin-même pour prévenir qu'elle avait besoin de travailler de son bureau pour avoir accès à plus de logiciels que son ordinateur ne pouvait contenir. Du moins c'était l'excuse qu'elle avait servit à Madame Jackson qui avait fait semblant de la croire, sa gentillesse et sa politesse habituelle ayant réussi à détendre légèrement la jeune architecte.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva dans une situation particulièrement étrange.

Annabeth venait de terminer sa journée, ses affaires en main elle avait fait un petit détour vers le bureau de sa mère pour lui parler de l'avancement du projet mais Tina Chase n'y était pas. Sûrement une réunion. Elle croisa cependant son ancien mentor, Monsieur Chiron, qui lui sourit avec bienveillance en lui demandant de ses nouvelles.

« J'essaie de travailler au mieux, sourit la blonde. Je vous montrerais mes dessins à l'occasion si vous avez du temps.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir Annabeth. Mais je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, passe une bonne soirée.

\- Vous aussi Monsieur Chiron. »

Annabeth abandonna l'homme en chaise roulante dans le large couloir principale d'Athena & Co et prit l'ascenseur pour retrouver la sortie Nord du bâtiment. Le métro à cette heure-là allait être bondé de monde, elle en était fatiguée d'avance. Le soleil printanier entra en collision avec ses yeux, lui faisant plisser, alors qu'elle sortait des locaux dirigés par sa mère. Annabeth prit la route pour la première bouche de métro, Cortlandt Street, pour rejoindre son petit appartement dans Brooklyn.

« Annabeth ? Annabeth Chase c'est ça ? demanda une voix aiguë sur le côté. »

Annabeth tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, s'arrêtant net quand elle reconnue la jeune femme face à elle. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Elle avait fait des recherches sur elle avant d'être interrompue par Will. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la rouquine. Un père millionnaire qui s'amusait à détruire les espaces verts pour y construire des Centres Commerciaux. Une mère absente ou inconnue elle n'avait pas réussie à savoir, et une passion pour tout ce qui pouvait la faire passer pour une rebelle aux yeux de son paternel. Écologiste, féministe, végan, bisexuelle et artiste.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur la page web personnelle de Rachel. Des informations qui pouvaient probablement être fausses mais assez pour qu'elle sache à qui elle avait à faire. Une jeune femme qui avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait en un claquement de doigt, hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle haïssait son père alors qu'il était derrière chacune de ses réussites. Rachel n'aimait pas perdre, et n'aimait pas non plus qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes. Et il semblerait qu'Annabeth, contre son gré, est empiété sur le territoire de la rousse.

« Mademoiselle Dare, répondit Annabeth avec une politesse sur-jouée.

\- Oh tu peux m'appeler Rachel, sourit la photographe en rangeant son objectif dans sa besace. On est partie sur de mauvaises bases toutes les deux, et j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier tu comprends. »

La blonde resta interdite face au visage hypocrite qui lui faisait face. Rachel transpirait le mensonge et travaillant dans un monde où les enjeux financiers étaient souvent plus important que les enjeux humains, Annabeth savait mieux que personne déceler l'hypocrisie qui, ici, suintait de tous les pores de la peau de Rachel.

« Si tu veux…

\- Super ! s'écria la rousse. Viens, allons prendre un café pour faire connaissance. »

Rachel attrapa le bras d'Annabeth, s'y agrippant comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date. La blonde se laissa faire, essayant de comprendre les motivations et l'intérêt de la rousse pour cette soudaine amitié. Elles entrèrent dans un café près de Wall Street, faisant grimacer Annabeth qui voyait déjà son extra du mois partir en fumer à cause de cette petite pause amicale.

« Tu vois, commença Rachel en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Je pense qu'on est pareil et c'est pour ça que y'a eu ce petit accrochage entre nous. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Pareil ?

« On a grandit de la même façon tu vois, comme Percy. Des parents riches, une ville riche, une éducation sans failles. Tu vois le tableau. »

Non. Annabeth ne voyais pas. Elle n'avait grandit qu'avec son père qui avait toujours refusé de dépendre de sa femme, n'ayant qu'un simple salaire de professeur pour subsister à leurs besoins. Annabeth n'avait certes jamais eu besoin de s'inquiéter pour son compte en banque, mais le manque constant de la présence de sa mère avait laisser quelques séquelles. Des séquelles qu'elle partageait avec Piper et que Rachel ne semblait pas prendre en compte.

« Percy est un gars différent des autres tu vois, reprit la rousse. Il est timide avec les filles, si naturel avec ses amis, et si sérieux quand il s'entraîne, sourit-elle avec un air rêveur. Enfin, entre ça et sa beauté presque irréelle, tu peux comprendre qu'il a pas mal de filles qui craquent pour lui.

\- J'ai cru comprendre oui.

\- Mais assez parlé de lui ! rigola-t-elle. Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu me pardonnes ma crise de… possessivité ? hésita Rachel. J'ai tendance à ne pas trop aimer qu'une nouvelle personne entre dans notre petit groupe d'amis. »

Annabeth hocha la tête par politesse. Piper avait dit la même chose, mais cela concernait Rachel et son amie Calypso. Comme quoi, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord sur où s'arrêtait le groupe d'amis. Cependant Annabeth n'en avait cure. Elle n'était pas concernée.

« Tu sais Rachel, tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'incruster, ni à vouloir faire partie d'un groupe déjà pré-établie qui semble n'avoir besoin de personne d'autre. J'ai déjà mes propres amis tu sais. Si j'étais là, au bar, c'est uniquement parce que Will m'a invitée par politesse. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas intéressée par tes amis, et surtout pas par Percy. »

La jeune photographe fronça des sourcils en fixant Annabeth, analysant sûrement chacun de ses mots pour savoir si la blonde disait ou non la vérité. Elle lui sourit et son sourire commerciale, bien plus convaincant que celui que la rousse pouvait faire, convainquit Rachel sans trop de difficulté. Annabeth n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle était déjà amie avec Piper. Elle n'allait pas non plus lui dire qu'elles allaient sûrement se revoir à d'autres petites soirées de ce genre.

« Très bien. Alors le petit soucis est réglé je suppose, sourit Rachel en se levant. Tu travailles toujours chez les Jackson ou Peter t'a renvoyé ? Il avait l'air en colère ce matin. »

Annabeth fronça les sourcils.

« J'y travailles toujours.  
\- Oh, alors on se recroisera quand tu feras tes dessins. Enfin peut-être. Je ne viens que lorsque Percy est là et comme il te hait, je préfère te dire que tu devrais te faire toute petite. Je crois qu'ils ont déjà parlé en famille de te remplacer. Mais je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, pouffa de rire Rachel. À plus Annabeth ! »

La rousse sortit du café, laissant Annabeth seule devant sa tasse. La remplacer ? Il la haïssait ? Monsieur Jackson était en colère ? C'était peut-être pour ça que sa mère n'était pas dans son bureau aujourd'hui. Elle devait essayer de régler ce problème, elle serait sûrement remplacée par Monsieur Chiron… Annabeth soupira en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Le mal de crâne arrivait à vive allure, ses pensées tournoyant comme un typhon. Demain elle saurait. Demain elle verrait. De toute façon, la décision ne lui revenait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était pieds et mains liées et ça la tuait de ne pas pouvoir plaider sa cause alors qu'on ne lui reprochait que son incapacité à être sociale. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth était en retard. Elle s'était réveiller avec un mal de crâne carabiné et une envie soudaine de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Après une longue douche chaude et une tasse de lait sucré dans l'optique de la remettre d'aplomb, Annabeth s'était préparée en vitesse oubliant son tailleur habituelle pour des vêtements plus simple, des vêtements plus décontractés. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se maquiller, coiffant ses cheveux d'un chignon désordonné, Annabeth était partit en courant de son appartement, rejoignant le métro le plus rapidement possible.

Elle arriva au Complexe essoufflée mais moins en retard qu'elle ne le pensait. Argos lui ouvrit la porte sans un mot comme à son habitude et elle traversa la maison des Jackson pour rejoindre son lieu de travail en rasant les murs, évitant ainsi de devoir adresser la parole à un membre de la famille. Elle arriva enfin à son bureau mais se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était déjà occupé, et pas par Will.

« Clarisse ? »

La brune se tourna vers Annabeth sans un sourire, observant son look d'un œil critique et se retourna vers son ordinateur sans plus de cérémonie.

« Chase. De retour parmi nous ? demanda la brune.

\- Oh, j'avais besoin de travailler au bureau, je n'étais pas partie.

\- Mmmh, m'en veux pas mais je ne suis pas aussi crédule que Sally ou Will. Ton baratin tu le gardes pour les Jackson tu veux bien. Moi je m'en tape de ce que tu fais. »

Annabeth s'installa en face d'elle, sortant ses affaires dans un silence pesant suite aux mots de la brune. Elle ne savait pas réellement si Clarisse lui en voulait comme Will d'avoir été dure avec Percy, ou si elle lui en voulait comme Percy d'avoir mit un holà à leur nouvelle relation, aussi légère soit-elle. Annabeth resta immobile devant son ordinateur alors que Clarisse tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, soupirant lorsqu'elle recevait une notification sur son téléphone.

« Allo ? cracha-t-elle lorsqu'il sonna. Je suis chez toi Jackson, où veux-tu que je sois ?… Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle un rendez-vous mais de toute évidence tu n'as pas du comprendre la notion du mot. … Je ne suis pas énervée, si je l'étais tu serais mort. … Écoutes bien ma voix, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? Non. … Elle pourrait bien crever la bouche ouverte que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid alors tu te ramènes et rapidement. … On doit faire une vidéo-conférence avec ton coach, ton médecin veut faire un check-up de ton état et ton kinésithérapeute à avancer son rendez-vous de deux heures. »

Clarisse soupira en prenant l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts, Annabeth sentant la colère monter en la jeune femme, elle la voyait presque bouillir dans ses veines et machinalement, la blonde arrêta de respirer par instinct de survie.

« Rachel, ma patience à des limites. Rends-lui son téléphone ou je te jure que je me déplace pour te l'enfoncer tellement loin dans l'œsophage qu'il faudra qu'un proctologue vienne le chercher. J'ai été clair ? … Bien. … Percy, de tous tes copains bizarres il fallait que tu sois avec la seule qui me fait replonger dans mon sombre passé destructeur ? Tu veux être responsable de la mort de ta petite architecte en face de moi ? … Non ? … Alors ramènes-toi, siffla Clarisse en raccrochant. »

Annabeth fixait Clarisse avec de grands yeux, ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse dans ses menaces ou si elle rigolait. Bien que son ton n'avait rien d'humoristique, Annabeth priait intérieurement pour que Jackson revienne rapidement de son rendez-vous avec Rachel, n'ayant aucune envie de finir morte, la bouche ouverte, un téléphone enfoncé dans ses entrailles.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, finit par dire la brune sans la regarder. C'est lui qui va déguster.

\- La menace était clairement contre moi.

\- C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il vienne. Ce toquard n'aime pas la violence gratuite et tu n'es pas responsable de ses oublies permanent. Il va arriver.

\- Il me déteste, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? s'étonna la blonde. »

Clarisse releva les yeux de son écran pour les fixer dans celui orageux de la jeune architecte. Annabeth se sentit épiée, elle se sentit jugée et méprisée. Mais pourtant, Clarisse la regardait aussi avec un air moqueur, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'Annabeth ne savait pas.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, rien, sourit la brune. J'ai juste déjà entendu ça quelque part. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Clarisse. Elle semblait voguer dans un océan d'informations qu'elle semblait être seule à connaître, rapiéçant tout ce qu'elle entendait et voyait en une seule et énorme base de données. Clarisse voyait et entendait tout, Clarisse savait tout et malgré ses airs de je-m'en-foutiste, elle gardait bien précieusement les informations qu'elle récoltait pour aider les personnes qu'elle semblait apprécier. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Annabeth voyait en elle.

Les deux filles avaient repris leurs travails respectifs dans un silence apaisant, un silence qui permettait à Annabeth de se concentrer pleinement sur son projet. La porte d'entrée du Complexe s'ouvrit sur Percy et Sally Jackson qui semblaient en pleine conversation, cependant ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils virent Annabeth dans la pièce, faisant se crisper la blonde qui n'avait qu'une envie, fuir de nouveau cet endroit de malheur.

« Je reviens Clarisse, je vais chercher de quoi manger, dit Percy avant de disparaitre par la porte qu'il venait de passer.

\- C'est ça, prend la fuite comme le lâche que tu es, souffla la brune sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Bonjour Sally, belle journée ?

\- Fatigante, soupira Madame Jackson en s'adossant au bureau près de Clarisse. Le médecin vient de partir, il a l'air confiant. »

Clarisse hocha la tête. Annabeth resta muette face aux paroles de sa cliente, se demandant ce que pouvait bien avoir Percy pour que son médecin se déplace chez lui alors qu'il semblait être en pleine forme. Elle avait bien comprit avec la conversation téléphonique de Clarisse et celle qu'elle avait eu avec Piper qu'il avait quelque chose qui semblait l'empêcher de pratiquer son métier : nageur. Mais elle n'avait aucune information sur le pourquoi du comment.

« Le coach veut être au courant de ses avancées. Les séances de kinésithérapie sont indispensable, reprit Clarisse en se détachant enfin de son écran. Il les suit bien ?

\- Il n'aime pas cet homme, soupira Sally.

\- Je m'en fiche, c'est de sa santé dont il est question, pas d'une broutille sans importance !

\- Je vais très bien, siffla Percy en arrivant. »

Le jeune homme avait l'air plus en colère que jamais, fixant sa manageuse comme si elle était responsable de tous ses malheurs.

« Tu comptes déballer ma vie devant une parfaite inconnue encore longtemps ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, répondit la brune sur le même ton cassant. Peut-être que ça te fera réagir ? Qui sait ?

\- Ça suffit Clarisse, gronda Percy.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Jackson !

\- Les enfants…

\- Je suis celle qui m'occupes de ta vie, parce que tu es incapable de t'organiser et que c'est mon métier ! commença Clarisse en se postant devant lui les mains sur les hanches. Alors en bonne manageuse et parce que je suis ton amie, je vais te dire une chose Percy. Rachel est néfaste pour toi, et pour ta santé, ne me coupe pas ! siffla-t-elle en voyant le garçon ouvrir la bouche. Elle l'est. C'est un fait. Parce qu'elle te fait louper tes rendez-vous médicaux, parce qu'elle t'empêche de remonter la pente et parce qu'elle te bloque dans une routine qui te démoralise. »

Clarisse laissa un long silence pour reprendre sa respiration puis se tourna vers le bureau en reprenant ses affaires.

« Tu es grand, tu prendras la décision finale tout seul, je ne suis là que pour gérer ta vie professionnelle. Mais en tant qu'amie, continua-t-elle en le regardant. En tant qu'amie je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de te dire ces choses. »

Clarisse mit son blouson et prit son sac, embrassant la joue de Sally qui avait les larmes aux yeux, puis se tourna vers Annabeth qui la fixait avec des yeux éberlués.

« À plus Chase, bosses bien, finit-elle. Oh, reprit-elle en se tournant vers eux avant de sortir. Et réconciliez-vous pour l'amour du ciel, vous êtes épuisant et ridicule. »

Elle termina sa phrase en claquant la porte du Complexe. Laissant Annabeth, Percy et Sally dans un silence pesant. La blonde était mal à l'aise et pour éviter le moindre contact avec les deux Jackson, elle se plongea corps et âme dans son travail. Percy disparut pour prendre son appel Skype avec son coach suivit de près par Sally qui voulait passer le bonjour au fameux Tyson. Annabeth les regarda partir et soupira en s'allongeant sur son clavier. Clarisse avait raison. Ils étaient ridicules.


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois du restaurant italien en poussant un soupire qui semblait être mêlé de frustration et d'une colère sourde qui semblait gronder à l'intérieur d'elle comme un petit volcan prêt à entrer en éruption.

« Tu as l'air… Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu as l'air, dit Grover en fixant son amie. Ça va Annabeth ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre vie, je ne contrôle plus rien et j'ai horreur de ça, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Annabeth releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami avec un sourire tendre. Grover prenait toujours soin d'elle, comme un protecteur alors qu'il avait toujours tout un tas de problème à son travail. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas un travail facile. Il faisait des études dans l'environnement pour devenir paysagiste, travaillant actuellement comme jardinier pour la belle ville de New-York dans les espaces verts de Central Park pour pouvoir payer ses études. Son patron était un sale con, et il était exploité plus qu'autre chose par cet homme répondant au doux nom de Gaby.

« Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes Grov', racontes-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe de ton côté. »

Grover prit une grande inspiration en posant son menu et croisa les bras sur la table.

« Oh pas grand chose. L'enfoiré était encore plus soule que les autres fois aujourd'hui, et il a vomis dans une fontaine. C'était un vrai plaisir de nettoyer derrière lui.

\- Oh mon dieu, Grover ! C'est répugnant, grimaça Annabeth. Tu dois prévenir quelqu'un, il y a forcément une personne a qui tu peux en parler ?

\- À part à toi ? Aucune idée. J'ai pas vraiment la tronche d'un gars qui connait la hiérarchie de tout le gratin politique de la ville.

\- Ma mère…

\- Pas ta mère Annabeth, la coupa Grover. Elle est terrifiante, et elle ne m'aidera jamais. Pas ta mère.

\- Très bien, soupira la blonde.

\- Assez parler de mon gros con de patron, et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi Piper fait la tronche depuis quelques jours ?

\- Tu l'as eu au téléphone ? s'inquiéta Annabeth.

\- Oui. Et elle n'est pas contente. Mais elle ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi, et comme tu connais ses amis maintenant, je me suis dis que toi, tu saurais. »

Annabeth soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Un serveur plutôt mignon arriva à leur table pour prendre leur commande, souriant d'avantage lorsque la jolie architecte le regardait, faisant froncer des sourcils le noir en face d'elle qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on drague sa meilleure amie sous ses yeux. Leur commande passée, Annabeth soupira une deuxième fois en faisant une mine de chien battu.

« Il y a eu un léger soucis au travail, commença-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu déconnes ? T'as merdé ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. C'est plus au niveau relationnel que y'a eu un accrochage.

\- Ah.

\- Quoi "Ah" ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- Le relationnel c'est pas ta tasse de thé Annabeth, mais vas-y continue. »

La jeune femme soupira pour la énième fois et reprit son récit.

« Je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dis à Piper, mais ce n'est pas grand chose en soi. J'ai juste mis un holà à une relation professionnelle qui devenait personnelle parce que… dit-elle avant que Grover ne la coupe une nouvelle fois.

\- Parce que ta meilleure amie est amie avec eux ? Parce que tu les apprécies ? Parce qu'ils sont sympa ? Parce que Percy Jackson est assez cool comme patron pour que tu deviennes pote avec ? J'en ai plein d'autre si tu veux.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas Grover.

\- Je t'en pris.

\- Je n'ai pas revu Will depuis cette histoire et Rachel est venu me voir au boulot.

\- Chez Percy ?

\- Chez ma mère.

\- Oh. Très courageuse la rouquine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Me dire qu'on était partie du mauvais pied et qu'elle était désolé d'avoir été si possessive envers ses amis.

\- Je n'avais pas comprit qu'elle était amie avec eux…

\- Moi non plus. Elle m'a aussi dit que j'allais être renvoyée, du coup j'étais vraiment paniquée quand je suis retournée chez les Jackson et il y avait Clarisse qui fait vraiment peur au bureau et elle s'est disputée avec Percy à cause de Rachel…

\- Ça devient confus, marmonna Grover.

\- Désolé.

\- Que vient faire Clarisse là-dedans ?

\- Elle a laissé échapper des informations, expliqua Annabeth plus bas. Je crois qu'il est blessé.

\- Qui ?

\- Quoi "Qui" ? Percy enfin ! Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours chez lui. Et Clarisse n'aime pas qu'il traine avec Rachel parce qu'elle ne l'aide pas au contraire.

\- Et où est le rapport avec toi ? demanda Grover.

\- Y'en a aucun ! Enfin si, comme je travaille au Complexe, et que Jackson y est toujours, Rachel nous a fait une crise de jalousie pour rien du tout. Et comme pour qu'elle arrête de crier Jackson passe plus de temps avec elle, Clarisse n'est pas contente. Tu vois le rapprochement ?

\- Et donc si Rachel est néfaste pour Jackson, et que Clarisse n'est pas contente parce qu'il est avec elle tous les jours… Si, arrêtes-moi si je me trompes, il fait ça pour éviter qu'elle ne soit jalouse de feu votre relation, alors, en fait, tout ce bordel serait à cause de toi ? »

Annabeth ouvrit la bouche pour nier puis la referma en se figeant. Mince alors, Grover avait raison. En plus de mettre Percy dans une mauvaise posture, elle lui avait craché au visage qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Elle avait été odieuse, froide et elle regrettait jusqu'au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé.

« C'est de ma faute, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ok, non, ne fais pas ça Annabeth, tu sais bien que je suis vraiment nul pour réconforter les gens alors s'il te plait, paniqua Grover.

\- Je ne vais pas pleurer ! marmonna la blonde.

\- Ok, super, ça me rassure.

\- S'il loupe ses rendez-vous médicaux c'est de ma faute Grover ! Tu te rends compte ?

\- Je me rends surtout compte que cette histoire te monte à la tête. Tu es architecte Annabeth. Pas baby-sitter.

\- Mais c'est…

\- De ta faute, j'avais compris les deux premières fois. Mais vois ça autrement d'accord. C'est surtout de la faute de Rachel en fin de compte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Qui a fait une crise à Jackson pour rien ? Rachel. Qui est l'ennemi public numéro un de Clarisse ? Rachel. Qui empêche Jackson d'aller à ses rendez-vous ? Encore Rachel. Donc, tu es peut-être l'élément déclencheur mais tu n'es pas responsable des états d'âmes de RED.

\- RED ?

\- Rachel Elisabeth Dare, la rousse, RED. C'est comme ça que Piper l'appelle. »

Annabeth esquissa un sourire amusé face au surnom débile qu'avait trouvé Piper. C'était bien son genre.

« Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Percy pour ce qu'il s'est passé, continua Grover. Ne gâche pas tout avec eux parce que la rouquine ne peut pas supporter un peu de compétition.

\- Ce n'est pas une compétition, le reprit Annabeth.

\- Oh si s'en est une. Tu n'es juste pas encore au courant, mais tu es bien dans la partie, sourit le noir. Et il va falloir que tu remontes ton score si tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'écrase. »

Annabeth rit en entendant la métaphore de son ami, et sourit lorsque sa pizza arriva enfin. Le serveur essaya d'attirer son attention mais elle était ailleurs. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Percy pour s'excuser, s'il allait accepter ses excuses et surtout, s'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était soudainement stoppée. Annabeth croqua dans sa part de pizza quatre fromages avec appétit. Grover avait raison, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle gagnerait la partie.


	14. Chapter 14

La jeune architecte avait passé la matinée chez Athena & Co pour une réunion importante qui rassemblait tous les juniors de la société. Ils avaient été réunis pour parler d'une future promotion pour l'un d'entre eux si leurs missions actuelles se passaient pour le mieux. Le but étant de faire une publicité monstre pour Athena & Co, gagner des clients, les satisfaire et surtout rapporter beaucoup d'argent.

Annabeth repartie de son bureau le moral dans les baskets et une folle envie de partir loin de New York, peut-être l'Europe, pour se la couler douce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L'Europe la tentait bien, en plus elle avait toujours voulu visiter la Grèce et la France.

C'est avec une mine de déterrée et son self-confidence au plus bas qu'elle arriva au Complexe Poseidon, y trouvant tous les amis de Percy, Rachel comprise. La blonde poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, peut encline à être aimable avec qui que ce soit, et surtout pas la rousse. Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui, Percy avait intérêt à rester loin d'elle.

« Annabeth ! s'écria Piper en la voyant attirant les regards sur elle. »

La jeune architecte fit un sourire polie aux personnes présentes et un petit signe de main qui ne réussi à convaincre personne. Elle ressemblait plus à quelqu'un venant d'apprendre la mort d'un proche qu'à une jeune femme fraîche et dispo pour une journée de travail.

« Wow Chase, ricana Clarisse, tu viens d'apprendre que tu as une maladie incurable ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Non. Une mauvaise journée.

\- Il est dix heures, s'amusa Nico en jouant avec les doigts de la main de Will qui ne travaillait pas du tout.

\- Je ne survivrais pas à cette journée... soupira la blonde.

\- Quel dommage, sourit Rachel s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Piper. »

La jeune femme se leva pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie et lui prit le bras pour l'amener près du groupe. Annabeth regarda rapidement les personnes présentes, son regard se fixant dans celui de Percy qui lui fit un sourire qui semblait se vouloir compatissant.

« Racontes-nous tes problèmes, reprit Léo en s'installant tout près de la blonde qui venait de s'assoir. Je suis très doué pour écouter et aider les autres.

\- Merci mais ça va.

\- Tu es mauvaise menteuse Annabeth, rigola Jason.

\- C'est juste... commença-t-elle avant de soupirer. Le travail. »

Tous échangèrent un regard perplexe. Le travail ? Elle était au travail. Ils la dérangeaient tant que ça ? Annabeth se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se reprit aussitôt.

« Pas ici, pas ce travail ! s'écria-t-elle. Plus ma mère et son entreprise et...

\- Tina Chase c'est ça ? demanda Rachel.

\- Oui.

\- Mon père l'apprécie tout particulièrement. Il parait que c'est une vraie déesse dans son milieu. »

La blonde soupira. Oui, c'était vrai. Tina Chase était connu pour être la meilleure et les dire de Rachel ne la surprenait pas. Cependant elle aurait aimé que sa mère soit moins perfectionniste, attendant d'elle qu'elle soit tout aussi parfaite pour pouvoir reprendre son entreprise par la suite. Tina n'avait pas lâché sa fille des yeux pendant la réunion des Juniors et Annabeth sentait sur ses épaules le poids de la pression que sa mère lui mettait.

« Tu peux te taire Rachel ? siffla Piper avant de se tourner vers son amie. Ta mère te demande quoi cette fois ? Tu as déjà été la meilleure de notre promotion au lycée, et la meilleure de ta promotion à l'université ! Elle veut quoi de plus ?

\- Que je sois la meilleure d'Athena & Co, soupira Annabeth. Mais je ne vais pas réussir cette fois Pip'...

\- Excusez-nous, commença Léo, mais nous on ne connait pas la monstruosité de ta génitrice Annabeth donc il va falloir que tu sois plus loquace.

\- Ma mère veut que je sois la meilleure en tout, reprit la blonde. Elle m'a donné ce projet en sachant qu'il était compliqué pour me tester, et maintenant, elle veut que je surpasse les autres Juniors de l'entreprise pour devenir l'une des associés.

\- C'est pas censé être cool ? demanda Will qui faisait lui aussi partie du milieu. Devenir associé à ton âge c'est une opportunité de dingue !

\- Pas dans ses conditions. »

Tous restèrent silencieux en regardant la jolie blonde poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Piper qui lui caressait le dos de la main dans un geste de réconfort. Annabeth remarqua du coin de l'œil Rachel bouillir sur place. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne s'incrusterait pas dans leur groupe, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était venu à leur soirée pour ne pas froisser Will. Elle lui avait caché sa relation avec Piper. Et Annabeth sourit en pensant à Grover. Elle venait de marquer un point.

La rousse se tourna vers Percy qui regardait Annabeth et attira son attention comme elle le pouvait. Elle posa une main dans son dos, faisant sursauter le jeune homme et grogner de colère Clarisse qui lui tapa le bras avec force.

« Le touche pas.

\- Mais je fais ce que je veux !

\- Moi aussi et si tu le retouches, je te frappes.

\- Clarisse... soupira Percy lasse.

\- Y'a pas de Clarisse qui tienne, siffla la brune. T'as compris Dare ? »

Rachel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse et se rapprocha de Percy en sautillant sur ses fesses.

« Pourquoi elle est si méchante ? Tu ne dis rien en plus, pleurnicha faussement Rachel.

\- Elle te déteste, et j'ai un instinct de survie, répondit le concerné en s'éloignant lorsque la rousse entra dans son espace vitale.

\- Percyyyy...

\- Mon dieu mais achevez là, marmonna Thalia en prenant son visage dans ses mains. »

Léo ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il éclata de rire rapidement suivit par Jason et Will. Même Nico avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et Piper ricana bien d'accord avec les deux plus âgées du groupe.

« Bon, reprit Léo. La princesse en détresse qu'est Annabeth a besoin d'un remontant ! Qui est partant pour sortir ce soir ?

\- Chaud ! s'écria Jason en levant la main. »

Les autres l'imitèrent rapidement, même Percy ce qui étonna Annabeth mais la blonde n'était pas vraiment encline à sortir, surtout avec cette nouvelle pression sur son dossier.

« Désolé mais... commença-t-elle.

\- Mais rien du tout, la coupa Piper. Tu viens et ce n'est pas négociable. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis la semaine dernière ?

\- Sortir et s'amuser.

\- Exacte ! Tu vas sortir, t'amuser et te trouver un joli garçon pour te faire des câlins quand tu seras encore six pieds sous terres à cause de ta mère.

\- Wow on part en mission "trouver un mec pour l'architecte" ? demanda Will.

\- C'est ça ! sourit Piper. »

Annabeth soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme des deux amis. Elle échangea un regard amusé avec Jason qui sentait que la soirée allait s'annoncer plutôt longue. Ses yeux gris se retrouvèrent happés par ceux océans du fils Jackson et ils échangèrent un regard qui semblait interminable. Des excuses. Voilà ce qui passaient dans leurs yeux à ce moment précis. Percy finit par lui sourire, de ce sourire qu'il réservait habituellement à Piper et qui fit fondre le cœur de la blonde, un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres qui sourirent en les voyant faire, un sourire que Rachel qualifia de trop tendre pour qu'il lui adresse à elle. Et la rousse serra des poings de colère bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire.


	15. Chapter 15

Piper ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et trouva Annabeth qui finissait de se maquiller les yeux. La blonde tourna son regard orageux vers son amie et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait sincère.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller, mais tu viens quand même, fit Piper.

\- Tu me torture Pip', soupira la blonde.

\- Moi non, mais les chaussures que je viens de te trouver, elles, oui. »

Annabeth ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant lesdites chaussures. Des talons compensés de la même couleur blanche que sa robe. Robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, fluide grâce au voile qui recouvrait le tissu satiné du dessous. Les bretelles en cordages dorés s'accordaient à merveilles avec les cheveux blonds d'Annabeth et Piper eut presque la larme à l'œil tant elle était belle.

« Ils vont tous tomber à tes pieds, soupira la brune. Mais on doit y aller, et prends des baskets parce que sinon demain tu ne pourras plus marcher, fit Piper en sortant de la salle d'eau. »

Annabeth regarda les talons et grimaça, peu convaincue de pouvoir marcher avec toute une soirée. Mais elle avait promis et malgré son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, elle fini par sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son amie qui attendait sagement assise sur son canapé le temps qu'elle finisse de se préparer. Piper avait une jolie petite jupe en faux daim assortie à ses bottines. Elle se leva lorsqu'Annabeth annonça qu'elle était prête.

« Bon, commença Piper. Le SPQR est un bar-dansant plutôt sympa mais il peut arriver que des gros relous soient de la partie.

\- Comme dans beaucoup d'autres bars.

\- Sauf qu'ici on connait le patron, donc si t'as un problème, préviens le barman, il est gentil comme tout et il fera partir le responsable.

\- Comprit.

\- Et Annabeth, continua Piper. La règle d'or de la soirée c'est de s'amuser ! Alors détends-toi ! »

Annabeth sourit lorsque la brune lui embrassa la joue avant de sortir du taxi qu'elles avaient prit pour rejoindre le fameux bar-dansant. Devant l'enseigne lumineuse où clignotaient les lettres SPQR attendait Jason qui leva les bras au ciel lorsqu'il vit enfin sa copine arriver.

« Mais tu as du lui fabriquer sa robe pour être aussi longue ?

\- Ne sois pas désagréable Jason, et regardes comme elle est jolie ! »

Jason prit une seconde pour observer la blonde et leva son pouce pour approuver.

« Superbe, on entre ? »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent après qu'Annabeth ait remercié Jason pour son compliment et ils entrèrent dans le bar, se faisant agresser par une musique peut-être un peu trop forte et un mélange d'odeur d'alcools, de parfums et de transpirations. Annabeth plissa le nez mais ne dit rien, suivant Piper qui suivait elle-même Jason. La corpulence du garçon leur permettait de se déplacer dans la foule sans trop de problème, les filles suivant ses pas sans même se faire bousculer par le monde autour.

« Aaaah enfin ! s'écria Will. On a failli vous attendre !

\- De quoi tu parles le nain ? fit la voix de Clarisse le faisant sursauter. Tu n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elles n'étaient pas là.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi méchante avec moi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je sois méchante ? siffla la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non. Finalement, tout bien réfléchi, je préfère pas. Je vais même me déplacer par là pour éviter d'être dans ton périmètre. »

Will glissa sur la banquette jusqu'à se cogner contre Percy qui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. De l'autre côté du brun, Rachel et Calypso étaient en pleine conversation, puis Léo, Nico, Thalia et Grover qui semblaient bien s'entendre. Jason rejoint sa sœur, Piper s'asseyant à côté de lui et Annabeth n'eut pas d'autre choix que de venir s'installer près de Clarisse.

« Vous avez discuté depuis la dernière fois ? demanda la brune de but en blanc.

\- Et bien, non.

\- Et bien, tu vas te lever et prendre la place de la rouquine pour lui parler.

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria Annabeth. Ça ne se fait pas.

\- Ah ouais ? Attends voir. Rachel ? »

Ladite Rachel leva les yeux vers Clarisse, suspicieuse et étonnée que cette dernière lui adresse la parole.

« Dégages. T'es trop près de lui ça me met mal à l'aise.

\- Clarisse, soupira Percy.

\- Non mais je rêve ! s'énerva la rousse. T'es amoureuse ou quoi ?

\- Je bosse avec lui, et tes germes de fille insupportable je préfère les éviter. Éloignes-toi.

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu veux vraiment que me lève ?

\- J'ai pas peur de toi. »

Un « ooooh » collectif raisonna autour de la table alors que Percy ouvrait de grands yeux. Avant même que Clarisse n'ait le temps de se lever, le jeune homme échangea sa place avec Will qui ne se fit pas prier, préférant s'éloigner de la colère de Clarisse encore un peu, quitte à perdre un ami comme Percy au passage.

« C'est bon ! s'écria ce dernier. Je suis loin !

\- Pas assez, siffla sa manageuse. Prends ma place.

\- Nooon… pleurnicha Will en posant sa tête sur le rebord de la table. »

Nico se moqua de son copain mais d'un geste tendre ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de Will tandis que Percy venait échanger sa place avec Clarisse, se retrouvant à côté d'Annabeth qui regardait la brune avec un mélange de fascination et de respect qui fit rire Thalia.

« Tu t'habitueras, fit la sœur de Jason. On finit par s'y faire. »

Les conversations reprirent assez rapidement, Will finit même par rire avec Clarisse qui lui expliqua par a + b qu'elle l'embêtait parce qu'elle l'aimait bien et que si ce n'était pas le cas il serait traité de la même manière que RED et sa copine la mannequin dont elle ne se souvenait même pas du nom. Annabeth regarda le groupe d'amis discuter avec entrain jusqu'à ce que Jason et Piper se lèvent pour aller danser tous les deux, suivit de près par Léo qui invita Calypso. Rachel fixait Percy, lançant des regards noirs à Annabeth de temps à autre, mais les deux voisins de tables ne s'adressaient pas la parole, sirotant leurs consommations en observant les autres.

« Tu es très jolie, fit la voix de Percy près de son oreille. »

Annabeth sursauta mais sourit, se tournant vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard similaire à celui qu'ils s'étaient lancé dans le salon du Complexe. Ils se pardonnaient mutuellement.

« Tu danses ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit la blonde. »

Percy se leva et lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa sans hésitation sous le regard amusé de Clarisse et celui ténébreux de la rouquine qui serrait les poings à s'en transpercer les paumes avec ses ongles. Nico fit un sourire encourageant à son cousin lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'eux et rapidement ils rejoignirent la piste de danse où étaient déjà les autres.  
Marchant dans les pas du brun, Annabeth sentit soudainement une main s'aventurer sur sa taille pour la ramener contre son gré vers le torse d'un inconnu derrière elle. Elle lâcha la main de Percy pour repousser l'homme aux mains baladeuses qui commençait à l'énerver sérieusement à la tenir si près de lui. Percy se retourna lorsqu'elle lâcha sa main et vint rapidement à sa rescousse posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme en question.

« Lâches-la mec, dit-il simplement. »

Annabeth ne sut si c'était le ton qu'il avait employé ou le regard qu'il avait lancé à cet homme sérieusement imbibé d'alcool mais elle fut relâchée dans la seconde et Percy passa à son tour une main sur sa taille pour la ramener contre lui, l'emportant un peu plus loin sur la piste.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il dans son oreille pour qu'elle entende. Le SPQR est moins bien fréquenté que le Half-Blood.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit Annabeth de la même façon. Merci pour le coup de main.

\- Pas de soucis. »

Percy sourit chaleureusement à la blonde. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ils se mirent à danser doucement, trop pour être en rythme avec la musique bruyante aux basses raisonnant dans tout le bar. Les mains du garçon serraient les hanches de la blonde pour la tenir près de lui, celles d'Annabeth bien accrochées à la nuque de Percy. Ils se fixaient tout en dansant à leur rythme. Ils semblaient dans leur monde, un monde dans lequel ils ne s'étaient pas disputé pour des broutilles, un monde dans lequel Rachel ne voulait pas voir Annabeth écrasée par un bus, un monde dans lequel Tina Chase ne noyait pas sa fille sous une tonne de responsabilité trop importante pour son jeune âge, un monde dans lequel Percy n'était pas écartelé par ses amis et ses problèmes. Ils étaient bien.

Et assit à côté de Thalia, Grover sourit en remarquant l'air colérique de Rachel. Un sourire qu'il échangea avec la plus âgée des Grace et Clarisse. Annabeth 2, Rachel 1.


	16. Chapter 16

**NDA : Happy Birthday Wise Girl !**

* * *

Annabeth se réveilla dans le brouillard mais de bonne humeur. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée la veille, malgré les regards noir d'une certaine rousse, et malgré le petit accro avec cet homme bourré. Mais le reste avait été plus que sympathique, et la cerise sur le gâteau : elle s'était réconcilié avec Percy.

C'est pétillante qu'elle arriva au Complexe Poseidon, espérant secrètement que le fils de la famille serait là et qu'ils pourraient discuter comme avant. Mais elle ne trouva que Will en plein boulot, râlant sur ses feuilles de brouillons. Les petits yeux du blond prouvèrent à Annabeth qu'il n'avait peut-être pas eu un réveil aussi agréable que le sien, et qu'il avait aussi bien plus abusé de la boisson qu'elle.

« Bonjour Will, fit-elle gaiment.

\- Pourquoi tu cris ? soupira le blond. Pourquoi t'es de bonne humeur ? Et pourquoi t'es aussi jolie un lendemain de soirée ? s'outra le jeune homme.

\- Merci.

\- C'est pas un compliment.

\- Je pars du principe que si. »

Will marmonna dans sa barbe des insultes qu'elle n'entendit pas. Annabeth s'installa au bureau sans perdre son sourire ce qui agaça son collègue et ami. Cependant elle remarqua rapidement que le regard du blond était en train de s'éclaircir, devenant soudainement plus joyeux comme si toute sa mauvaise humeur venait de disparaitre en un claquement de doigt. Et c'était plus ou moins ça, car lorsqu'elle se retourna, Annabeth vit entrer dans le Complexe Nico diAngelo, aussi sombre et neutre que d'habitude.

« Nico ! s'écria Will. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? Tu viens voir Percy ? Il est pas là, il avait un rendez-vous avec son père pour je ne sais quoi tôt ce matin.

\- Débile, souffla Nico en se posant contre le bureau. Pourquoi je viendrais voir Percy alors que tu es là ? »

Will sourit, rougissant à vu d'œil et Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable lorsqu'il était gêné. Nico se tourna vers elle pour la saluer mais resta interdit en la fixant ce qui perturba la blonde.

« T'as l'air de pétillé, fit l'italien en plissant les yeux. Je pensais que seul Will pouvait faire ça.

\- Ouais ! Elle est rayonnante depuis ce matin c'est presque insultant.

\- Je suis juste de bonne humeur, sourit la blonde en s'asseyant. C'est si embêtant que ça ?

\- Hier t'étais à deux doigts de pleurer dans les bras de Clarisse donc oui.

\- C'est faux ! J'étais certes pas spécialement en forme mais pas à ce point.

\- C'est vrai qu'en fin de soirée t'étais plutôt de bonne humeur, s'amusa Nico. Les bras de Percy sont confortables ? »

La jeune femme arrêta net ce qu'elle faisait, prenant trois teintes de rouge sur les joues en un quart de seconde et se tourna d'un geste brusque vers Nico.

« Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

\- C'est pas… On dansait juste !

\- Ça sonne comme une excuse qu'on sort lorsqu'on est prit en flagrant délit, tu entends ça Will ? "C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois" alors que c'est toujours ce que l'on croit, fit Nico avant de se pencher vers elle. Mais rassures-toi Annabeth Chase, la seule que ça intéresse c'est Rachel. Percy pourrait se taper la Reine d'Angleterre que j'en aurai rien à faire tant qu'il est heureux. »

Annabeth resta interdite face à son petit monologue puis se crispa d'un coup. Se taper qui ? Elle ne se tapait pas Percy, et lui non plus, enfin réciproquement et… Elle soupira en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux autrefois parfaitement bien coiffés et Will ricana.

« Elle ne rayonne plus.

\- La faute à qui, siffla la blonde.

\- Détends-toi Annabeth, rigola Will. Il n'a pas tord tu sais. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux avec Percy, tant que vous ne vous égorgez pas, nous ça nous va.

\- On n'a rien fait à part danser ! s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi vous parlez comme si on avait couché ensemble ? »

Will et Nico échangèrent un regard qui agaça la jeune femme. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose et elle en avait marre de toujours être la dernière au courant. Dernière au courant pour la blessure de Percy, même si c'était encore une supposition et qu'elle n'avait pas encore de réelle preuve, elle était la dernière au courant pour Clarisse, pour Rachel, pour le poste d'associée Junior, et maintenant ça. La blonde fulminait. Elle savait au fond d'elle que sa colère montante n'était pas objective, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir au monde entier alors que toutes ces personnes lui cachaient des choses, que ce soit ses parents, ses collègues, ses amis. Elle en avait plus qu'assez.

« C'est superbe, souffla Will en la fixant. Quand tu es en colère on dirait que le gris de tes yeux bouge. Comme un orage. »

Nico se pencha pour vérifier à son tour, fixant la blonde avec étonnement.

« Ah oui. C'est pour ça alors, sourit-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau près de Will.

\- Ça quoi ? demandèrent les deux blonds.

\- Que tu as fait ta petite impression auprès de Percy, Clarisse et n'oublions pas Rachel qui est venue pleurer dans nos jupes lorsqu'elle est revenue de son café avec toi il y a quelques jours.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Annabeth. Mais c'est elle qui est venue ?

\- Hum.

\- Elle est aller jusqu'à dire que j'allais perdre mon emploi et après elle ose venir couiner auprès de vous ?

\- Du RED tout craché, marmonna Will. Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ?

\- Oui, souffla Annabeth. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

\- Sally t'adore, t'as rien à craindre, fit Nico. Pour ce qui est de Rachel… Elle pensait que venir embêter Percy avec sa jalousie maladive et sa voix trop aiguë lorsqu'elle pleurniche allait jouer en sa faveur.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle part dans les aiguës, fit Will.

\- Ça crisse dans les oreilles, continua Nico. T'as jamais remarqué ?

\- J'essaie d'éviter d'être là quand elle l'est. Elle met Clarisse pas mal en colère et j'ai un instinct de survie assez développé pour éviter une Clarisse en colère.

\- Faut vraiment que je te présente ma sœur. On disait quoi déjà ?

\- Clarisse en colère, Rachel, Percy, ah oui ! fit Will en remontant dans sa mémoire. On parlait des yeux d'Annabeth.

\- Percy en a parlé la dernière fois quand vous vous êtes disputé, reprit Nico. Rachel était là c'est pour ça qu'elle est aller te voir après, je pense qu'elle voulait t'éloigner de nous. Mais c'était sans compter Piper.

\- Il a… s'étonna Annabeth en rougissant. Il a parlé de mes yeux ?

\- Il les trouve magnifique. Surtout quand tu es en colère en fait, ricana Nico. Mais je n'ai rien dit évidemment.

\- Évidemment, sourit la blonde.

\- Bon. Je vais faire la cuisine avec Sally, fit l'italien en descendant de la table. Je reviens pour le déjeuner. Annabeth, dit-il en lui faisant un signe de tête. Will, continua Nico en venant embrasser son copain.

\- Reviens avec de la nourriture ! cria Will en regardant Nico partir. »

Annabeth rigola. Will était un ventre sur pattes.

« La cuisine est quelque chose que Sally, Nico et Percy partagent. Ils sont tellement doués aux fourneaux que je pourrais mourir pour que l'un d'eux me nourrissent à vie.

\- Je te crois sur parole, fit la blonde. Je n'ai jamais goûté.

\- Quoi ? Il faut remédier à ça ! Je demanderais à Percy de nous faire un gâteau. Tu vas fondre. »

Ce que Will ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle fondait déjà. Qu'elle fondait depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble la veille au milieu du SPQR, qu'elle fondait depuis tout à l'heure, depuis que Nico avait avoué l'inavouable. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cuisine, elle avait juste besoin de bras pour la soutenir, et de préférence ceux de Percy Jackson.


	17. Chapter 17

**NDA : on n'oublie pas de ranger ses répliques cinglantes dans sa poche, Rachel n'est pas si mauvaise (we love her) et Calypso n'est pas si stupide. On n'oublie pas non plus que même si on aime Percabeth : à la place de Rachel (celle de ma fiction) vous feriez quoi ? Et on oublie pas qu'on aime tous les persos, et que si ici elles ne sont pas les plus agréables c'est uniquement parce que je ne veux pas inventer des personnages alors que le monde de Rick en est rempli de fabuleux. Bonne lecture :) (et be kind)**

* * *

Annabeth n'avait pas revu Percy depuis la soirée au SPQR. Elle n'avait pas revu Piper non plus ni personne d'autre que Will et Nico. Tous semblaient occupés au point de ne pas venir chez les Jackson alors qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de les voir débouler à n'importe quel moment de la journée, criant le prénom de Percy pour le faire venir lui et son assiette de cookies qui, à sa plus grande surprise, étaient souvent bleus.

La blonde vérifia que sa chemise blanche était bien rentrée dans son pantalon de tailleur bordeaux avant de mettre sa veste de la même couleur sur ses épaules et de sortir de chez elle, son sac et son ordinateur en main. S'il y avait une chose que Tina Chase détestait plus qu'un bâtiment de ciment brut rectangulaire, c'était le mauvais sens de la mode. Annabeth n'avait pas eu le choix en entrant chez Athena & Co, elle s'était vu refaire toute sa garde robe avec sa mère et son assistante, n'ayant presque plus que des tailleurs de couturiers dans son armoire. Mais elle ne regrettait pas, ces habits lui donnaient une prestance qu'elle n'avait pas en jean et baskets.

Elle arriva au Complexe bien à l'heure, croisant Argos qui lui fit un semi-sourire de politesse, ayant bien comprit que la jeune femme allait passer encore un moment chez les Jackson. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande pièce où se trouvait son bureau, Annabeth se figea. Assise sur sa chaise, Rachel regardait les plans qu'elle avait laissé la veille alors que Calypso mettait une nouvelle couche de rouge à lèvres.

« Oh ! Annabelle ! sourit Calypso. Contente de te revoir.

\- Annabeth.

\- Annabeth ! Contente de te revoir ! répéta la blonde. »

Rachel se tourna vers elle avec un sourire et donna un coup de coude dans sa tasse de café, renversant le contenu sur ses plans presque terminés.

« Oh mince, vraiment désolé. Bon, Caly, on reprend nos photos ? »

Ladite Caly acquiesça vivement, retirant son haut pour se retrouver en maillot de bain en plein milieu du salon. Annabeth regarda ses plans dégouliner et soupira, essayant de calmer la colère qui commençait à la prendre à la gorge. Elle posa ses affaires et attrapa les feuilles pour aller les jeter dans la cuisine de Sally. Ses plans à la poubelle, la jeune architecte prit quelques secondes pour respirer calmement, posant ses deux mains sur le rebord de levier en inox.

« Annabeth ? fit la voix reconnaissable de Percy. Ça va ?

\- Oui, sourit la blonde en se retournant cachant à merveille sa colère. Tout va bien. »

Percy s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils et la fixa trop longtemps pour qu'elle ne soit pas troubler. Elle repensa aux paroles de Nico et soupira. Ses yeux la trahissaient tout le temps lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle le savait déjà avant, mais s'il l'avait remarqué auparavant, cette fois ne ferait pas exception.

« Tu mens.

\- Je suis juste agacée.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Annabeth montra la poubelle du doigt et il y jeta un coup d'œil avant de grimacer.

« C'est un accident, ça arrive à tout le monde, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas un accident, siffla la blonde. Mais peu importe, reprit-elle plus doucement préférant ne pas se disputer avec lui de nouveau. Je vais y retourner. »

Elle sentit que Percy la suivait mais ne dit rien. De toute façon il était chez lui, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le Complexe, coupant court à la séance photos de Rachel qui en lâcha presque son appareil.

« Percy ! s'écria la rouquine tout sourire. Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

\- Je savais pas, fit le jeune homme en regardant Calypso d'un drôle d'air. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je fais un shoot pour le book de Caly.

\- Chez moi ?

\- Cet endroit me donne de l'inspiration, fit Rachel en venant se coller à lui.

\- Ça reste chez moi Rachel, tu aurais du me demander.

\- Excuses-moi, soupira la jeune fille. Mais je pensais pas que ça te dérangerais…

\- C'est pas ça…

\- Alors ça ne te dérange pas ? s'excita Rachel en sautillant.

\- Non mais…

\- Super ! le coupa-t-elle. On reprend Caly ? Mets-toi sur le bureau, sur les feuilles de Will. Oui comme ça. »

Alors que Calypso s'installait sur le travail de Will qui heureusement n'était pas là, et en même temps sur les affaires d'Annabeth, cette dernière serrait les dents pour éviter le scandale alors que Percy regardait les deux filles éberlué. Rachel agacée par le sac de l'architecte le poussa au sol sous les yeux des deux spectateurs. Annabeth respira profondément mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle était hors d'elle et Percy semblait l'avoir comprit.

« Rachel ! s'écria-t-il avant que la blonde puisse faire ou dire quelque chose. On va aller dans la bibliothèque de mon père, les photos seront meilleurs et…, Percy soupira en fermant les yeux comme s'il allait dire quelque chose qui lui coûtait vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Et j'accepte de poser avec… Caly.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est vrai ? s'écrièrent les deux filles.

\- Super !

\- Je prends mes affaires ! fit Calypso en remettant son haut. »

Pendant qu'elles reprenaient leurs affaires, Percy passa une main dans ses cheveux se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et de ce que ça allait engendrer. Clarisse allait lui hurler dessus, et les journaux allaient se ruer sur les photos et sur Rachel.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas mannequin ? s'étonna Annabeth.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais mes conversations avec Jason, s'amusa le brun faisant rougir la jeune femme. Ça va, il fallait bien que je les éloignent de toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elles t'empêchent de travailler, et elle te met en colère, sourit Percy en s'approchant de la blonde. Je te dois bien ça après ce qu'elle a pu te dire l'autre jour.

\- Oh… Merci.

\- De rien, souffla le jeune homme. »

Annabeth se rendit alors compte qu'il était vraiment très près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux d'un bleu presque vert de Percy, se noyant dans la couleur océanique de ses pupilles sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Percy on y va ? fit la voix aiguë de Rachel signe d'un énervement certain chez la rousse.

\- J'arrive. »

Percy garda ses yeux bloqués dans ceux de la blonde encore quelques secondes puis détourna les yeux, laissant la jeune femme seule au milieu de la grande salle. Annabeth passa ses deux mains sur son visage, agrippant ses doigts à ses mèches blondes lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule. Que venait-il de se passer ?


	18. Chapter 18

**NDA : alors tout d'abord je m'excuse si j'ai du retard la semaine prochaine, les ouvriers de la voiries de ma ville ont coupés les fils internet donnnnnc comme je ne peux ni publier via téléphone, ni via ordinateur sauf si je suis dans un café... Voilà, désolé d'avance.**

 **Autres petites choses :)**

 **Je sais que les chapitres sont peut-être pas assez long à votre goût, ils sont plus ou moins tous de la même taille et ne changeront pas, je l'ai décidé ainsi. Je sais que je fais des fautes d'orthographes, pas la peine de le dire à chaaaaque fois, et je sais aussi que certains personnages ne sont pas assez développés à votre goût ou que vous ne comprenez pas l'intérêt du chapitre du point de vu de Percy. Je tiens juste à prévenir que cette fiction est loin d'être terminée et que j'ai encore tout le temps qu'il me faut pour développer les personnages ou vous montrer l'intérêt de ces chapitres sur lui.**

 **Autre chose : un rendez-vous chez le psychologue n'a pas toujours un intérêt médical. Vous pouvez y aller uniquement pour parler.**

 **À la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture, xoxo Cérès.**

* * *

« TU TE RENDS COMPTE ! hurla Clarisse pour la énième fois faisant sursauter Sally et Annabeth. »

La jeune femme était arrivé en plein ouragan de colère de la manageuse de Percy. Clarisse était dans une fureur noire, le genre de colère qui détruisait tout sur son passage, et ce que la brune voulait détruire à l'heure qu'il était, c'était Percy. Sally avait accourue lorsqu'elle avait entendu le premier hurlement de Clarisse, mais maintenant, elle attendait patiemment que la jeune femme se calme, assise à côté de la jeune architecte qui essayait tant bien que mal de travailler et de passer outre les cries de la jeune femme.

« T'es un sportif de haut niveau Jackson ! siffla Clarisse. De haut niveau ! Des photos comme ça, il faudrait un contrat en béton pour te les faire faire normalement, mais non ! Toi tu le fais gratis pour cette débile qui a tout mit sur les réseaux sociaux. Tu sais combien de temps ça va me prendre de faire disparaitre ça ? Hein ? Tu sais combien de journaux et autres bloggeurs doivent déjà avoir prit contact avec cette… pour avoir plus de photos ? Oh pour elle tout va bien, elle se fait des petits contrats juteux sur ton dos, elle récupère ses sous et sa popularité dans le milieu mais toi ? Tu perds tout dans l'histoire.

\- Clarisse, essaya de parler Percy sans succès.

\- Tu perds ta crédibilité auprès des autres champions et des coachs, tu perds ta crédibilité auprès de tes supporters, tu perds de ton importance auprès de nos partenaires et des entreprises qui avaient ou voulaient un contrat avec toi ! Tu perds ma confiance, finit Clarisse.

\- T'exagères, s'énerva à son tour Percy n'ayant pas aimer la dernière phrase. Ce sont justes des photos !

\- Avec une mannequin en carton à moitié nue collée à toi comme une sangsue ! cracha la brune. »

Percy baissa la tête vers ses mains en soupirant. Annabeth avait envie d'expliquer à Clarisse pourquoi il avait fait ça, elle voulait le défendre mais Sally, d'un simple regard l'empêcha de se mêler de cette conversation.

« Je t'ai demandé de prendre tes distances avec elle, je l'ai fait en tant qu'amie parce que je pensais que tu prendrais la bonne décision Percy. Maintenant c'est ta manageuse qui te parle, siffla Clarisse menaçante. Je te revois avec elle, tu dis adieu à notre contrat.

\- Tu m'abandonnerais à cause de Rachel ?

\- Sans hésitation. »

Percy resta immobile face au regard de braise de la brune. Annabeth décida qu'elle en avait assez vu, qu'elle en avait assez entendu et se leva pour venir se mettre près de Percy sous les yeux étonnés de Sally.

« C'est de ma faute, souffla la blonde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Annabeth c'est pas grave, lui dit Percy en attrapant son poignet pour la tirer vers lui.

\- Non c'est de ma faute. Rachel voulait me mettre en colère, elle réussissait très bien et pour m'éviter ça il a accepter de l'éloigner en faisant ces photos, fit la jeune femme d'une traite. »

La nouvelle laissa un silence pesant dans tout le Complexe, uniquement interrompu par la respiration forte de Clarisse.

« Donc si j'ai bien comprit, reprit la brune en se massant les tempes. Rachel faisait des photos ici avant que ce crétin ne joue les héros et ne s'affiche devant le monde entier pour… pour tes jolies yeux ?

\- J'ai pas joué les héros ! s'écria Percy en rougissant, atteignant rapidement la même teinte de rouge qu'Annabeth.

\- Elles m'empêchaient de travailler, c'était uniquement pour ça ! reprit la blonde.

\- Uniquement hein ? »

Clarisse et Percy échangèrent un regard qu'ils devaient être les seuls à comprendre. Sally fixait le trio un peu perdue, et décida de partir avant que Clarisse ne décide d'en tuer un. Annabeth regarda l'échange muet entre les deux amis, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient silencieusement.

« D'accord. Je m'occupe de redorer ton image le temps que tu puisses le faire toi-même. À partir de maintenant, si tu as le moindre retard sur le programme qu'on t'a fait je t'éclate moi-même la tronche sur ce magnifique parquet. Comprit ?

\- C'est très clair, dit le jeune homme tendu.

\- Chase, si elles reviennent t'emmerder, tu appelles Nico.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il leur fait peur pour une raison inconnue, tu l'appelles, il débarque et les dégages. Toi, reprit Clarisse en pointant du doigt Percy. Si je te revois avec cette rouquine je t'étrangle.

\- Je te trouve vraiment très menaçante aujourd'hui… »

Clarisse ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle attrapa son sac à main et partie en claquant la porte, laissant les deux jeunes tétanisés l'un à côté de l'autre… la main de Percy toujours autour du poignet de la blonde.

« T'aurais pas du t'en mêler, souffla le jeune homme une fois certain que sa manageuse et tyran soit partie.

\- Elle était vraiment en colère contre toi alors que tu m'as juste… commença Annabeth avant de s'interrompre. Tu m'as aidée. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, assimilant enfin la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux. Percy lâcha son bras et s'éloigna d'un pas en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

« De toute façon elle aurait crié. Elle hait Rachel plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre, à croire qu'elles se connaissaient déjà avant, marmonna Percy.

\- Tu n'as jamais vérifié ?

\- Et bien non, fit-il. Mais c'est vrai que c'est à creuser finalement. Je verrais ça avec Jason plus tard. Je… Enfin, bégaya Percy. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

\- C'est normal, sourit Annabeth. »

Ils échangèrent un regard plus doux, peut-être trop pour qu'elle ne rougisse pas. Heureusement pour elle, Sally décida de vérifier si son fils était encore en vie à cet instant précis, entrant dans le Complexe doucement.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va Maman, soupira Percy.

\- Besoin de soufflé ? demanda sa mère en souriant.

\- Je dois aller voir Tyson, reprit son fils. Tu viens ?

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Percy sourit une dernière fois à Annabeth et alla retrouver sa mère, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'emmener avec lui. Les deux Jackson laissèrent la blonde seule dans le Complexe et elle se remit au travail assez rapidement, le cœur encore battant d'avoir tenu tête à Clarisse. Elle fut interrompue une nouvelle fois par l'arrivée tardive de Will qui s'échoua sur le bureau les yeux pleins de questions.

« Apparemment Nico est ton protecteur de rousse attitré ?

\- Il parait oui, s'amusa Annabeth.

\- Énorme ! s'écria Will un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Tu vas voir pourquoi Léo le surnomme "le Monstre" ! »

Annabeth sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Will, cependant elle n'était pas spécialement emballée à l'idée de devoir faire appelle à Nico pour faire fuir Rachel préférant se débrouiller seule face à la rousse. Elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ni perdre cette stupide compétition qu'il y avait entre elle, même si l'idée de comprendre pourquoi l'italien était appelé "le Monstre" était plutôt tentante. Annabeth était une battante.


	19. Chapter 19

« Bon, claqua la voix forte de Clarisse. »

Annabeth sursauta en faisant un trait de crayon sur son plan.

« Remets-toi Chase, ce n'est que moi, fit la manageuse en posant son sac sur le bureau commun.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, pleurnicha Will qui revenait tout juste des toilettes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens voir Percy que veux-tu que je fasse ici ? J'ai clairement autre chose à faire de ma vie que de trainer avec vous. »

Will fit mine d'être blessé mais se rassit à sa place sans un mot puisqu'elle n'avait pas tord. Ils passaient leurs journées à travailler sur le Complexe et peu venait leur faire un coucou en pleine journée. Le soir, les amis de Percy arrivaient au compte gouttes mais la journée c'était un vide total, un silence uniquement brisé par les bruits de crayon et les touches d'ordinateurs.

« Clarisse, t'es vachement en avance, fit Percy en arrivant. »

Annabeth leva les yeux vers lui pour le saluer et resta tétanisée sur son siège. Les cheveux mouillés d'une douche évidente, une serviette autour du cou, son torse nu, son t-shirt bleu dans la poche arrière de son jean qu'il finissait de fermer, Percy avança d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à eux, et rougit soudainement en croisant le regard d'Annabeth. La blonde détourna les yeux pour fixer son écran alors qu'il mettait son t-shirt rapidement, sous les regards amusés de Will et de Clarisse.

« Bien. Maintenant que ça c'est fait, ricana Clarisse. On peut peut-être se mettre au boulot non ?

\- Hum. Oui. »

Percy alla cherche deux chaises dans la cuisine de sa mère et revint avec pour les installer autour du bureau sur un petit côté, laissant le maximum de place aux travailleurs. Cependant le bureau restait d'une taille modeste et même si à deux ils avaient autant de place disponible, à quatre l'objet devenait rapidement plus petit. Percy se retrouva à côté d'Annabeth qui lui fit un léger sourire en signe de bonjour, sourire auquel il répondit ses joues toujours roses de leur dernier échange de regard.

« Ta mère m'a appelé hier, elle m'a dit que ton père allait faire venir un gars d'Europe, un certain Alec Asclépios, le fils d'un de ses amis.

\- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Will qui n'avait plus du tout l'intention de travailler.

\- C'est un médecin très doué dans son domaine. Il va t'examiner et donner son avis sur ton cas.

\- Y'a pas besoin d'une énième avis, soupira Percy. Les médecins ont été clairs… »

Percy s'arrêta dans sa phrase, fixant son regard océan sur la blonde à leurs côtés. Clarisse soupira mais acquiesça silencieusement.

« Ok, j'ai comprit, mais ton père veut un avis d'un ami. Comprends-le, ça pourrait le rassurer. De toute façon ce gars va venir s'installer à New York, il a accepté un poste au NewYork Presbyterian Hospital.

\- Si tu veux, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Ton rendez-vous avec le coach c'est bien passé ?

\- Niquel, on s'est mit d'accord sur ma reprise en fonction des résultats des examens.

\- Et le kinésithérapeute ?

\- Je l'aime pas, ronchonna Percy en croisant les bras.

\- On s'en fou de qui tu aimes ou pas Jackson.

\- Mais il est désagréable et il a des mains ignobles, j'ai pas envie qu'il me touche avec ça !

\- Tu vas devoir faire avec parce qu'on en a pas d'autre sous le coude.

\- T'as pas vu ses mains Clarisse, continua malgré tout Percy. »

Annabeth ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour de cette table. Elle avait intégré que Percy était blessé, mais elle ne savait pas depuis quand, ni d'où. Elle ne savait pas non plus si c'était grave, le garçon n'en parlant qu'avec sa mère ou sa manageuse, et cachant le plus d'informations lorsqu'elle était là. Bizarrement, la blonde se sentit trahit, comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle. Un sentiment bizarre lorsqu'on savait qu'ils n'étaient ni amis, ni proches, mais elle l'avait quand même, lui agrippant le cœur pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était rien d'autre que la petite architecte.

« Il n'a peut-être pas les mains aussi douce que celles d'Annabeth, j'en suis désolé, mais ta chérie est architecte pas kiné, alors tu vas faire un effort et aller à tes rendez-vous, ordonna la brune. »

Annabeth ouvrit de grands yeux en se tournant vers eux alors que Percy rougissait à vu d'œil en regardant Clarisse terrifié.

« Mais quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Tu sors ça d'où ? C'est ridicule on a juste dansé une fois ! s'écria le garçon rapidement.

\- Krrrr.

\- Will !

\- Désolé, ricana le blond. Mais impossible de me retenir face à cette répartie qui n'a convaincu personne, pas même toi.

\- Y'a personne à convaincre parce qu'il ne se passe rien !

\- Humhum. »

Les joues toutes aussi rouges que celles de son voisin, Annabeth posa les yeux sur ses mains en pinçant les lèvres, essayant de ne pas sourire malgré la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Percy ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais le claquement sec de la langue de Clarisse contre son palais le figea sur place. La brune venait en un quart de seconde de se mettre dans une colère noire pour une raison inconnue. Percy se figea sur son siège, Will glissa jusqu'à n'avoir plus que ses yeux qui dépassent du bureau et Annabeth perdit son petit sourire lorsqu'elle releva les yeux.

« Percy ! cria la voix de Rachel. On peut refaire des photos ? Les gens ont a-do-rés ! Caly, viens te mettre contre le mur blanc ça fera ressortir les yeux de Perce.

\- Non. »

La voix sifflante de Clarisse raisonna comme une ultime raison de fuguer du Complexe, mais Rachel, butée et sûre d'elle décida de tenir tête à la brune qui la fusillait du regard. Annabeth arrêta presque de respirer, seul le bruit des inspirations de Percy à côté d'elle lui rappela la nécessité de l'oxygène.

« Comment ça "Non" ? Il peut encore décidé tout seul jusqu'à preuve du contraire, fit Rachel. C'est un grand garçon.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, sourit Clarisse en se levant ses deux mains posées à plats sur le bureau. Tout ce qui concerne l'image de Percy, de sa carrière à chacune de ses petites-copines, est de mon ressort. Alors quand je dis non, siffla Clarisse mauvaise. C'est non. Tu as comprit Dare ou je vais devoir te le répéter ? »

Calypso fit quelques pas en arrière, terrifier alors que Rachel continuait de tenir tête à Clarisse. La rousse semblait avoir perdu tout instinct de survit.

« C'est mon ami et si je veux que…

\- Non.

\- J'ai le droit de…

\- Non.

\- Mais je…

\- Non.

\- Et si on sort ensemble tu vas faire quoi hein ? cria Rachel le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. »

Clarisse ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Percy qui était toujours figé, essayant de devenir invisible par sa seule volonté. Cependant son plan ne fonctionna pas et il était toujours là, fixé par les gens autour de lui, dont Annabeth qui était livide. Il ne pouvait pas… Pas après ce que Nico avait dit… Si ? Elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'il fixa son regard sur elle, et se replongea dans son travail sans attendre une minute de plus. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, il fallait qu'elle se concentre…

« Jackson, siffla Clarisse.

\- Hein ?

\- Bon, laisses tomber, soupira la brune. Il ne sortira pas avec toi.

\- Et comment tu peux… commença Rachel avant que Will ne l'interrompe.

\- Mais enfin RED ne sois pas stupide, ce n'est clairement pas toi qu'il dévore des yeux alors pour l'amour du ciel, prends tes affaires et tires-toi j'ai déjà du mal à me concentrer quand Clarisse est là, alors me la mettre en colère c'est dire adieu à toute tentative de concentration de ma part. Allez, oust tu détruis ma créativité ! »

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Calypso, terrifiée, attrapa son bras et la traina en dehors du Complexe. Clarisse sourit à Will et lui tapota la tête alors qu'il se figeait sous le geste, tétanisé à l'idée qu'elle le frappe par mégarde. Annabeth de son côté, fixait son écran avec un arrière goût métallique dans la bouche. Le petit discours de Will avait fait son petit effet sur Rachel mais aussi sur Annabeth qui s'était mordu la langue à sang pour éviter qu'on ne devine ses émotions sur son visage. Rester neutre, comme sa mère lui avait apprit. Rester neutre et ne pas montrer que les paroles de Will n'était pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Pourtant la blonde était incapable de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait : une fierté mal placée qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à Rachel, un papillonnement de sentiment en imaginant qu'elle pouvait être la concernée, un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'au contraire elle ne l'était pas.

« Quand tu auras finit d'attendre qu'elle te voit, on pourra peut-être reprendre ce qu'on faisait Jackson, t'en penses quoi ? fit la voix amusée de Clarisse.

\- Oh sérieusement lâchez-moi, soupira le garçon.

\- Jamais. »


	20. Chapter 20

**NDA : ce chapitre est exceptionnellement du point de vu de Percy :) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

* * *

Percy regardait son téléphone, lisant les messages envoyés par Jason.

 _« On t'attend après pour aller chez Nico. » - Jason_

 _« Tu viens toujours hein ? » - Jason_

 _« On doit parler de ta copine ;) » - Jason_

 _« Annabeth n'est pas ma copine. » - Percy_

 _« C'est rigolo j'ai jamais mentionné Annabeth. » - Jason_

 _« J'ai kiné après, je ne viens pas. » - Percy_

 _« T'es un lâche. » - Jason_

Percy refusa de répondre et rangea son téléphone lorsque la porte du cabinet de sa psychologue s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Perséphone et du patient juste avant lui, toujours le fameux Monsieur D. Percy avait comprit avec le temps que l'homme combattait son alcoolémie en venant chez le psy.

« Percy ? On y va ? »

Le jeune homme se leva avec une grâce qui lui était propre et passa près de Perséphone qui posa une main sur son épaule pour la guider jusqu'au fauteuil. Pas qu'il ne connaisse pas le chemin, mais la jeune femme était toujours très tactile avec ses patients, d'autant plus avec lui qui était son petit préféré.

« Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Ça va bien.

\- Tu t'es réconcilié avec la jeune fille de la dernière fois ?

\- Annabeth. Ouais. On a danser au SPQR.

\- Hum ?

\- Enfin ça voulait rien dire, rougit le jeune homme. Juste, c'était sympa.

\- Assez sympa pour que ce soit la première chose que tu me dises, sourit sa psychologue.

\- Oh non pas toi…

\- Pas moi ?

\- Les autres pensent qu'elle me plait, soupira Percy.

\- Et elle te plait ?

\- Non ! cria-t-il trop rapidement. Enfin elle est jolie, et elle a de super beaux yeux… Tu verrais ses yeux, fit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J'aimerais bien en effet.

\- Enfin, elle est sympa aussi, et super intelligente à ce que Piper m'a dit mais… Pas mon genre, conclut le jeune homme trop sèchement.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Elle est… Tu sais, ce genre de fille qui recherche la perfection dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Je suis trop brouillon comme gars pour lui… commença Percy avant de s'arrêter en détournant les yeux.

\- Pour lui plaire ? conclut Perséphone.

\- Non ! Pas du tout !

\- Alors pour quoi Percy ?

\- Pour lui… accorder de l'attention ? tenta-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Tu ne fais que parler d'elle mais tu ne lui accordes pas ton attention ? s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Bon ok… pour lui plaire.

\- C'était si compliqué ?

\- Non. C'est juste… Juste que ça me fait mal d'admettre qu'une fille qui me plait bien ne me regarde même pas, soupira-t-il en glissant dans son fauteuil se retrouvant presque allongé. Rachel, elle, elle me regarde. Mais Annabeth. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne voit en moi que le fils de son boss. C'est frustrant.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas sûr Percy. Peut-être que tu ne le vois pas justement, et vous tournez en rond tous les deux.

\- Elle passe son temps à rire avec Will. Même avec Nico depuis quelques temps. Et Piper m'a dit qu'elle était… Enfin avec moi avec elle est bizarre. Comme si elle était tout le temps sur ses gardes. Elle fait attention à ce qu'elle fait de peur que je demande à ma mère de la renvoyer sûrement.

\- Ou alors, elle fait attention à ce qu'elle fait parce que tu lui plais. Ou bien parce qu'il y a déjà des gens, et par des gens j'entends Rachel, qui te tournent autour et ça l'effraie. Elle vient d'arriver dans ta vie, et maintenant dans ton groupe d'amis. Un groupe que Rachel connait bien même si l'entente n'est pas forcément là. Elle te connait aussi bien mieux qu'elle, elle a donc des points en avance et Annabeth semble le savoir. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Pas du tout. »

Perséphone soupira et se redressa pour faire face à son patient.

« Percy, ta jolie blonde est sûrement un peu déstabilisée par tout ça. Son nouveau travail, ses nouveaux amis, Rachel qui lui met des bâtons dans les roues, et… toi.

\- Moi ? s'étonna le brun. »

Perséphone hocha la tête sans répondre, laissant son patient réfléchir un instant. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, ils avaient échangés quelques regards… Et puis la dernière fois avant que Rachel n'arrive, quand il était torse nu et qu'elle… Elle le regardait. Percy sourit légèrement. Elle le regardait.

« Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?

\- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien Percy.

\- Je… vais attendre encore un peu. Pour être sûr.

\- Rien que ça ? »

Percy soupira.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Je sais qu'elle se pose déjà des questions, Clarisse et les autres ils sont si peu discret concernant mon problème…

\- Tu as peur qu'elle s'inquiète ? Mais elle s'inquiétera forcément Percy.

\- Oui mais… Pas autant ? Enfin, imaginons, commença le jeune homme en rougissant. Imaginons qu'on sorte ensemble.

\- L'idée à l'air de te plaire.

\- Perséphoooone !

\- Excuses-moi, rit la psychologue. Continus.

\- Imaginons qu'on sorte ensemble maintenant. Je lui avoues tout, et elle s'inquiète tous les jours pour moi jusqu'à ma guérison. Ensuite, elle s'inquiétera à l'idée que ça m'arrive de nouveau. Alors que si je lui dis après ma guérison…

\- Elle ne sera peut-être plus libre, ou plus intéressée. Ou peut-être que ça sera toi. Peut-être même qu'elle s'inquiétera tout autant ou qu'elle t'en voudra de lui avoir caché.

\- Vu sous cet angle, marmonna le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire patienter ça trop longtemps Percy, soupira Perséphone. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas n'importe qui non plus. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi patiente que tu le penses.

\- Alors je devrais le faire maintenant ? Allez la voir sur un coup de tête et l'embrasser ?

\- Hum, c'est peut-être un peu brusque. Un verre pour commencer ?

\- On a déjà prit des verres, fit Percy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Seuls Percy. Pas avec la moitié de ta famille et le reste de tes amis.

\- Oh.

\- Hum.

\- Ok. Je vais faire ça.

\- Tu as autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? demanda la psychologue en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement en souriant, plus serein qu'à son arrivé. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et après un dernier au revoir, Percy quitta le cabinet de Perséphone pour rejoindre la voiture d'Argos.

« Je ne savais pas que tu continuais à voir Perséphone. »

Percy sursauta et se tourna vers son père qui le regardait de l'autre côté de la voiture.

« Tu m'as fait peur, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire.

\- Je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Ta mère t'a parlé du Docteur Asclépios ?

\- Non mais Clarisse oui.

\- Parfait. On va le voir.

\- Papa…

\- S'il te plait Percy. Pour me rassurer. »

Le brun fixa son regard dans celui de son père, identique au sien. Peter Jackson était réellement inquiet pour l'état de santé de son fils, et avait besoin d'un avis en plus. Un avis d'un médecin qu'il savait compétent, un médecin en qui il avait confiance. Percy vit la détresse dans les yeux de son père, la même détresse qu'il avait vu chez sa mère lorsqu'il avait eu son accident. Il accepta.

* * *

 **NDA : je pars en vacances vendredi donc il est possible que je ne puisse pas poster les deux prochaines semaines ! En espérant que je puisse sinon je me rattraperais :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth soupira en s'asseyant dans le métro. Elle était épuisée par son week-end. Piper avait voulu faire du shopping, elle l'avait forcée à s'acheter des sous-vêtements comme si quelqu'un allait lui arracher ses vêtements dans la seconde. Finalement elle avait passé le reste de la soirée avec Grover à discuter autour d'une pizza et d'une bonne série comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais le dimanche… Tina Chase était passé chez elle. Sa fille n'avait pas d'assez bon plan pour le Complexe Poseidon disait-elle, pas assez innovateur, pas assez spectaculaire et il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse ridiculiser par cet abruti de Peter Jackson. Annabeth avait bien comprit que sa mère connaissait Monsieur Jackson mais impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez. Tina était aussi muette qu'une tombe sur le sujet, et elle avait travaillé avec sa fille sur le projet du Complexe, remettant toutes les décisions et les plans d'Annabeth en question. La blonde était lessivée, accablée autant mentalement que physiquement.

Elle arriva au Complexe bien à l'heure, travaillant toute la matinée sur les nouveaux plans, profitant de l'absence de Will pour être concentrée au maximum. Cependant, lorsque onze heures sonna, elle releva la tête perplexe. Percy était réglé comme du papier à musique, Clarisse menait son emploi du temps à la baguette et onze heures le lundi, c'était l'heure à laquelle il devait faire une série d'exercices pour elle ne savait quel muscle. Il traversait à onze heures moins cinq le Complexe pour rejoindre la salle de sport de l'autre côté et y passait une bonne heure. Là. Personne.

Annabeth décida de faire une pause et se leva pour demander du café à Sally. La machine était dans la cuisine des Jackson et la blonde n'osait toujours pas se servir comme lui avait proposé si souvent Madame Jackson. Elle entra dans la pièce et appuya directement sur le bouton "on" de la superbe machine à grain attendant qu'elle finisse de se préparer pour se servir sa tasse. Un bruit attira son attention, un bruit dans les escaliers qui fit battre son cœur à cent à l'heure.

Ce genre de bruit dans les films est souvent synonyme de mort, un zombie ou un tueur en série attirant sa stupide victime qui, au lieu de partir en sens inverse, va vers le son étrange. Annabeth décida de ne pas être trop stupide. Elle attrapa une poêle à frire et sortit de la cuisine à pas de loup, cherchant le responsable de ce son.

Percy.

Annabeth lâcha sa poêle et couru vers lui. Percy était allongé dans l'escalier, son visage reflétant la douleur qu'il ressentait actuellement. Accroché à la barrière, il essayait tant bien que mal de se relever mais la douleur semblait l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Lorsque la poêle entra en contact avec le carrelage, Percy se rendit compte qu'elle était là et qu'elle venait l'aider.

« Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai l'air ? siffla le garçon tétanisé par la douleur.

\- Non, évidemment que non. Attends on va essayer de… commença Annabeth récoltant un râle de douleur. »

La blonde essaya de le relever, tirant d'abord sur son bras mais il ferma les yeux pour empêcher de crier, puis agrippant son épaule mais le résultat fut pire encore. Elle était incapable de l'aider. Essoufflée, Annabeth regarda l'état catastrophique dans lequel il était. Allongé sur les marches de la manière la moins agréable qui soit, Percy serrait les dents et les poings pour contrôler au maximum la douleur sourde qui empiétait dans tous son corps.

Annabeth analysa la situation. Réfléchissant à toute allure, elle décida finalement de s'y prendre autrement. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se retrouver si proche qu'il ouvrit les yeux en sentant son souffle sur son visage. Percy loucha sur la jeune femme au-dessus de lui, rougissant soudainement.

« Annabeth qu'est-ce que…

\- J'essaie de… Voilà. »

Elle s'assit sur une marche près de lui, ses épaules à la même hauteur que celles du garçon. Doucement, elle lui prit le bras et vint le mettre autour de son cou tout en regardant Percy, vérifiant ainsi qu'il n'est pas trop mal. Il la fixait, sa respiration saccadée par la douleur et la peur d'avoir mal de nouveau. Annabeth lui fit un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant et commença doucement à se lever.

« Prends appuie sur la rambarde, on va faire ça tout doucement d'accord ? dit-elle du voix douce. »

Percy acquiesça en silence et fit ce qu'elle dit, agrippant la rambarde des escaliers de toutes ses forces. Aidé par Annabeth il arriva à se remettre debout, essoufflé, et leva les yeux vers l'étages où se trouvait sa chambre.

« J'aurai peut-être encore besoin de toi, souffla-t-il épuisé.

\- Bien sûr. »

Doucement, ils montèrent les marches une à une sans se dépêcher, et arrivèrent à l'étage après vingt minutes de souffrance pour Percy qui souffla de bonheur lorsqu'ils montèrent la dernière marche. Annabeth l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, et l'aida même à s'installer dans son lit, vérifiant qu'il n'est besoin de rien.

« Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu rigoles, c'est rien du tout ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit le brun. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Je… D'accord, soupira la jeune femme résignée. »

Annabeth se détourna pour redescendre lorsqu'il l'appela de nouveau.

« Annabeth ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais appeler Jason ? Et m'aider à enlever… Enfin…, hésita Percy les joues rouge.

\- Appeler Jason c'est possible mais pour l'autre chose il va falloir que tu sois plus explicite ! s'amusa la jeune femme la panique passée.

\- Je dois enlever mon t-shirt.

\- Oh.

\- Et mettre ça. »

Percy pointa du doigt une sorte de bandage qui trainait sur son bureau et Annabeth hocha la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle se retrouve si proche de lui alors qu'il est si peu vêtu. Sa dernière expérience avait mit en arrêt son cerveau et elle refusait qu'il la voit dans cet état hébété. C'était ridicule, oui il était beau, même très beau mais… Annabeth soupira et s'assit près de lui en attrapant le bas de son t-shirt.

« Je vais y aller doucement. »

Percy acquiesça et regarda faire la blonde sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de ceux anthracite de son architecte. Annabeth releva son haut doucement, le faisant monter jusqu'à ses abdominaux, puis ses pectoraux. Elle l'aida à relever les bras et retira totalement le bout de tissu, les joues rouges, elle détourna les yeux pour éviter qu'il ne comprenne l'effet qu'il lui faisait. La bande médicale en main, elle se retrouva démunie sans savoir quoi faire ni comment.

« Je vais attendre Jason pour ça. Il l'a déjà fait, souffla Percy en fermant les yeux. »

Annabeth sourit doucement et posa la bande à côté de lui, caressant sans le voir la peau de son avant-bras avec ses doigts. Les deux furent prit de frissons, mais Annabeth décida de les ignorer et se releva, fuyant la chambre du brun sans demander son reste. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle récupéra la poêle et s'adossa au comptoir en posant ses mains sur ses joues brulantes. Mince, il n'aurait pas pu demander à Jason de le déshabiller ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi…? Annabeth ouvrit de grands yeux en essayant de ne pas sourire. Peut-être voulait-il que ce soit elle. Uniquement elle…

« Reprends-toi Annabeth ! se dit-elle à elle-même en secouant la tête. C'est dans tes rêves uniquement. »

* * *

 **NDA : désolé pour l'attente, j'étais en vacances sans la possibilité de publier sur la plateforme ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Je publie une nouvelle fiction "Je te promets" (percabeth), le premier chapitre est en ligne, le reste viendra quand j'aurai terminé mon dossier (pour mon école) et quand j'aurai terminé The Upside Down (ce qui ne tardera pas normalement) :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Annabeth attendit que Jason Grace arrive en faisant les cent pas dans le salon des Jackson. Son téléphone en main, elle hésitait depuis plusieurs minutes à appeler Sally ou Peter pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper de leur fils mais elle revit l'air assuré de Percy lorsqu'il lui dit que Jason saurait gérer. Jason saurait l'aider. Elle marmonna des insultes envers le cousin du brun pour être aussi long et allait l'appeler une sixième fois lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur laissant passer Jason et Léo essoufflés.

« Bordel. On était de l'autre côté de New York. Désolé. Il est où ?

\- Dans sa chambre.

\- Ok, souffla Jason. Bordel. Des escaliers. Il pouvait pas avoir une chambre au rez-de-chaussée ? »

Léo ricana mais souffla tout de même lorsqu'ils entamèrent les marches, suivis de près par Annabeth qui s'inquiétait quand même pour son… ami ? Elle soupira, son téléphone bien serré contre sa poitrine, incapable de lâcher la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour se rassurer. Un objet électronique que ne l'avait jamais lâché.

« Perce ? cria Jason. Je suis là et… Argh ! »

Jason loupa une marche et s'éclata par terre, entrainant Léo avec lui. Annabeth, deux marches derrière eux regarda les secours du brun s'effondrer dans les escaliers avec une moue de pitié et d'angoisse sur le visage.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est rien ! fit Léo en se relevant. On a l'habitude ces escaliers sont des suppôts de Satan.

\- Je les hais, marmonna Jason en se levant. Dix ans que je demande à Sally de les changer mais non, râla le blond. "Tu comprends Jason, ils sont très beaux ils viennent de Grèce, c'est un cadeau." Je t'en foutrais du cadeau moi et… Percy ! s'écria Jason en apercevant son cousin dans son lit. Qui t'a déshabillé ? »

Jason et Léo se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Annabeth qui ouvrit la bouche incapable de prononcer un mot, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

« Je vois, ricana Léo. Il souffre mais il perd pas le Nord.

\- Léo, siffla Percy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bon, tais-toi et viens m'aider, soupira Jason en attrapant la bande médicale. Tu m'aides à le soulever.

\- Il fait deux fois mon poids en muscle et c'est moi qui le soulève ? T'es malade ? s'écria Léo.

\- Je fais pas deux fois ton poids, râla Percy toujours immobile.

\- Annabeth viens m'aider, tu l'as déjà fait ! pleurnicha Léo.

\- Non mais t'es un mec ou pas ? fit Jason.

\- C'est excessivement sexiste ça ! Cette masculinité abusive de ta part, je suis déçu Jason, très déçu.

\- Annabeth… demanda Jason. Tu veux bien le faire parce que Monsieur Valdez a un corps de lâche et que de toute évidence t'es plus à même de m'aider que lui.

\- Hey ! s'écria Léo. Je peux le faire !

\- Mais alors fais-le ! crièrent les deux cousins d'une même voix. »

Léo soupira et attrapa l'épaule de Percy le faisant gémir de douleur sous le geste brusque.

« Pardon ! Pardon, désolé.

\- Bon, on y va doucement. »

Les deux garçons commencèrent à déplacer Percy qui siffla de douleur faisant arrêter leurs gestes.

« Ok. C'est carrément un échec.

\- Vous êtes des brutes, soupira le blessé.

\- Tu vas me dire que les douces mains d'Annabeth faisaient moins mal, s'amusa Léo.

\- Et bah carrément ouais ! fit Percy qui faisait bien plus attention à son corps qu'à ce qu'il disait.

\- Donc, là, soit il vient d'avouer devant témoin, soit il souffre carrément et Annabeth a vraiment réussi à ne pas lui faire mal, conclu Jason. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la blonde qui attendait toujours immobile son téléphone en main à la porte de la chambre et Jason sourit.

« Approches.

\- Moi ? couina la blonde pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir aider.

\- Je vois personne d'autre derrière toi donc oui, toi. Tu vas aider Léo. Je mets la bande, et après on applique… commença Jason avant de s'interrompre. Euh, Percy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est avant ou après qu'on applique le soin ?

\- Avant crétin, sinon ça ne pénètre pas la peau.

\- Astucieux, marmonna le blond. Nouveau plan !

\- Parce que t'as un plan ? soupira Léo.

\- Pas du tout. »

Annabeth soupira et posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit en attrapant la boite de baume qui attendait sagement sur le côté.

« C'est ça ?

\- Oui, fit Jason perplexe. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Vous le soulevez, et le retenez. J'applique le baume et ensuite tu mets la bande. D'accord ?

\- Tu vois, fit Léo. Quand c'est elle y'a pas à discuter. Son plan tient carrément la route.

\- La ferme… »

Annabeth sourit légèrement et vint se poster près de l'oreiller de Percy qui la regarda avec un sourire. Elle lui rendit mais le perdit tout aussi vite quand il commença à grimacer lorsque les garçons le soulevèrent. En position assise, les deux jeunes hommes le tenaient pour qu'il tienne bien droit et Annabeth se posta derrière lui.

« Où ?

\- Toute la colonne vertébrale, et tu passes bien sur les côtes. Hésites pas sur la dose, fit Jason très sérieux. »

Annabeth obéit sagement, appliquant sur le dos musclé de Percy une dose non négligeable de baume, massant doucement sa peau avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Percy soupira sous son touché et Léo lui chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille qui le fit rougir. Annabeth ne le voyait pas mais elle s'en rendit compte, la température corporelle du garçon ayant augmenté d'un coup.

« Léo c'est pas le moment pour le blague obscène.

\- J'ai rien dit ! se défendit le brun.

\- T'y arrives ? demanda Jason en ignorant son ami.

\- Je pense que c'est bon.

\- Parfait, restes-là où tu es, tiens ses épaules. Je vais lui passer la bande. »

Jason enroula la bande autour du torse de son cousin avec un sérieux qui fit comprendre à Annabeth que la situation n'était pas à prendre à la rigolade malgré les blagues du latino. Elle comprit aussi que la blessure dont ils parlaient tous était responsable de son état actuelle et que ce n'était pas uniquement une chute dans les escaliers.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à Percy tout près de son oreille le faisant frissonner.

\- Euh, oui. Mieux.

\- Annabeth ? interrompit Léo. Tu pourrais garder ça pour toi ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Merci, firent les trois garçons. »

Jason termina d'attacher la bande et fit signe à la blonde qu'elle pouvait lâcher Percy. Annabeth descendit du lit sur lequel elle était assise et regarda les deux garçons rallonger leur ami avec une douceur qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas. Jason chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son cousin qui rigola doucement, esquissant une grimace par la suite.

« Me fais pas rire, c'est douloureux.

\- Pardon, sourit Jason.

\- Percy ? fit la voix de Sally de l'étage d'en dessous.

\- On est en haut Sally ! répondit Jason.

\- On ?

\- Ton fils alité, Jason, Léo et Annabeth. »

Les bruits de courses dans les escaliers répondirent à Jason et une Sally paniquée entra dans la chambre de son fils.

« Oh mon dieu mais…

\- Ça va maman, la coupa Percy. Annabeth m'a aidé, elle a appelé Jason qui connait les soins à faire. »

Sally se tourna vers la blonde qui lui fit un petit sourire timide. Annabeth n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Sally Jackson la serrait fort dans ses bras.

« Merci. »


	23. Chapter 23

Sally Jackson avait donné trois jours à Annabeth pour qu'elle se repose et pour s'occuper de son fils sans avoir toujours quelqu'un chez elle. Will était donc lui aussi en congé, Clarisse avait ordre de ne pas approcher la maison des Jackson sous peine de colère de la part de Peter qui n'avait pas apprécié de rentrer chez lui et de trouver son fils dans un état déplorable.

« Tu y retournes quand ? demanda Piper en croquant dans son muffin.

\- Cet après-midi. Je dois réviser mes plans, ma mère à bouleverser tout ce que j'avais fait, soupira Annabeth en entourant son thé de ses mains.

\- Ah. Donc le dossier final n'est pas fini.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je dois encore faire les images de synthèse et la reproduction miniature du Complexe avant que ma mère valide le projet et qu'elle le soumette aux Jackson.

\- Y'a pas de raison que ça ne leur plaise pas. Pour l'instant tout ce que tu fais ravit Sally, essaya de la rassurer Piper. »

La blonde haussa les épaules peu convaincue. Sa mère avait tout changé juste avant qu'elle ne découvre Percy sur le sol de chez lui, et elle n'avait pas eu la tête à travailler pendant les trois jours de repos qu'on lui avait accordé. Oh elle avait bien dessiné de nouveaux plans en croquis, rien de bien précis et de vraiment net. Annabeth s'était inspiré des anciens dessins qu'elle avait fait et des nouveaux que sa mère lui avait donné pour rendre le tout plutôt pas mal. Mais pas mal n'était pas suffisant et sa mère ainsi que les Jackson attendaient quelque chose de mieux que « pas mal ».

Annabeth soupira une dernière fois en finissant sa tasse de thé sous les yeux de Piper où se reflétait une certaine pitié que la blonde n'aimait pas voir dans le regard de son amie.

« Au fait, reprit Piper. Percy va mieux et il dit que c'est grâce à toi, alors merci, fit la brune en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai rien fait… marmonna Annabeth en rougissant. Je l'ai juste aidé comme je pouvais.

\- Jason dit que tu as été indispensable.

\- Il exagère, sans lui j'aurai été en pleine crise de panique lorsque Sally serait rentrée.

\- Sans toi il aurait été incapable de l'aider puisque Léo s'est avéré être un parfait boulet, ricana Piper. »

La blonde laissa échapper un rire avant de regarder sa montre et se lever.

« Je dois y aller. Je vais déjeuner avec mon père aujourd'hui et après je retourne au Complexe.

\- Fais un bisou de ma part à Percy.

Annabeth vira à l'écarlate en fixant Piper bouche bée.

« T'es folle !

\- C'est une expression enfin ! rigola la brune. Mais si tu veux l'embrasser… »

Annabeth évita le regard empli de sous-entendu de son amie et décida de partir avant d'entendre quelque chose qui rendrait sa relation avec Percy, déjà bien compliquée, encore plus gênante. Elle avait déjà du mal à ne pas s'imaginer sans cesse son corps d'Apollon, allant même jusqu'à dire en présence de Grover, un soir où il était passé dîner avec elle pour regarder leur série, qu'il était mieux fichu que l'acteur presque nu sur son écran de télévision.

À ce souvenir, Annabeth rougit et tapota ses joues de ses mains pour faire circuler son sang en espérant que son père ne remarquerait rien.

« Annie ! Tiens, tu es toute rouge, tu as chaud ?

\- Hein ? Oh, oui. Le trajet. Hum. Ça va ? demanda Annabeth en s'asseyant face à son paternel.

\- Oh la routine, les jumeaux sont toujours aussi perturbateurs, leur mère toujours à les couver comme une poule, la tienne toujours aussi glaciale et mon travail toujours aussi encombrant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller, résuma sa fille en fixant Frédérick Chase anxieuse.

\- Des histoires qui remontent à pas mal d'année, ta mère est sur les nerfs et pour je ne sais quelle raison ça me retombe dessus.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Peter Jackson. Tu travailles chez eux non ? demanda Monsieur Chase. Et bien Tina le déteste. Enfin, ils se détestent tous entre eux, lui, elle, Harry et Zac, soupire-t-il. Mais ce sont des histoires qui remontent à tellement longtemps que j'avais presque tout oublié.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu sais pourquoi ils se détestent ? s'écria presque la blonde. »

Frédérick regarda sa fille aînée perplexe par ce soudain engouement pour les histoires de son ex-femme et grimaça se rendant finalement compte qu'il en avait sûrement trop dit.

« Non.

\- Papa !

\- Mangeons Annie, ce sont des histoires de…

\- Si tu me dis d'adultes, je te rappelles que j'ai presque vingt-trois ans, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Et toujours aussi mignonne avec tes joues rouges toutes potelées, fit son père en tapotant lesdites joues sous le regard ténébreux d'Annabeth qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. »

Le père et la fille finirent par changer de sujet, Frédérick refusant de parler de ça et refusant de trahir Tina aussi insupportable soit-elle, et Annabeth voyant l'heure passer et son déjeuner à peine entamé. C'est après une longue heure avec son père qu'elle prit congé pour retourner au Complexe où elle fut accueillie par Argos à l'entrée et Percy qui attendait sagement installé sur le fauteuil de Will. Il tournait sur lui-même en feuilletant les dessins qu'ils avaient laissé après le congé obligatoire donné par Sally.

« Tu fouilles ? s'amusa la blonde. »

Percy sursauta et grimaça légèrement en posant une main sur ses côtes avant de se tourner vers elle avec un sourire presque convaincant.

« Je regarde, nuance. Je pensais que tu allais te désister.

\- Je suis consciencieuse, je ne me désiste pas, fit la jeune femme en posant ses affaires sur le bureau. »

Annabeth sorti ses nouveaux plans et soupira en regardant les anciens qui étaient presque terminés.

« Un soucis ? demanda Percy en se levant. »

Elle allait lui répondre que non mais son regard s'arrêta sur le jeune homme qui se déplaçait avec une certaine difficulté. La blonde se rendit alors compte qu'il avait du souffrir pour descendre les escaliers, dit du démon, pour venir jusqu'ici et qu'il souffrait sûrement encore pour s'approcher d'elle et vérifier que elle, inconnue il y a encore quelques semaines, allait bien.

« Tu devrais t'assoir.

\- Je suis allongée depuis quatre jours, vraiment, je ne suis pas en sucre, soupira Percy en s'adossant à la table. Alors ? »

Annabeth soupira, vaincue et lui sortie ses dessins avec une moue adorable de petite fille déçue qui fit dévier le regard de Percy vers le bureau à une vitesse surhumaine.

« Ma mère à changer tous mes plans. J'ai refait un truc rapidement pendant les trois derniers jours mais… Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu n'es pas convaincue ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Montres-moi.

\- Hein ? demanda la jeune femme en levant vers lui un regard étonné.

\- Montres-moi comme la dernière fois, fit-il sûr de lui. Convaincs-moi pour te convaincre. »

Ils échangèrent un regard si différent et similaire à la fois. Lui, sûr de lui et sûr d'elle. Elle, perplexe et amusée. Finalement Annabeth se leva en abandonnant ses plans sur le bureau et fit marcher son imagination en se postant près de lui. Elle poussa ses épaules pour qu'il s'installer sur la chaise du bureau et attrapa le dossier pour faire rouler ladite chaise vers le centre de la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas handicapé tu sais, sourit Percy.

\- C'est tout comme. »

S'en suivit d'une discussion sans fin sur l'architecture du bâtiment en tant que tel, les murs porteurs, les fondations, les colonnes, les sols… Annabeth expliqua tout à Percy qui l'écoutait avec attention, posant des questions lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas, soulevant des points qui lui semblait sombres. Elle lui montra avec les mains comment serait le Complexe après la réalisation des travaux, bougeant dans tous les sens sous les yeux amusés du garçon qui ne bougeait de sa chaise que pour tourner à l'aide de ses pieds ou rouler jusqu'à un point A ou un point B.

Prise dans ses explications, Annabeth ne regardait presque plus où elle allait, déblatérant ses idées sans filtre pour que Percy comprenne. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il avait roulé jusqu'à se poster derrière elle et trébucha sur les roues de la chaise, se retrouvant assise sur les genoux du garçon qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe réellement, ses mains se posant avec automatisme autour de sa taille et sur a cuisse.

Les joues rouges de ce rapprochement soudain, décoiffée par les mouvements brusques qu'elle faisait en lui donnant ses explications, ils avaient l'air d'avoir tout fait, sauf discuté. Percy s'autorisa même à resserrer sa main autour de sa hanche faisant arrêter de respirer la blonde qui dévia les yeux un quart de seconde vers les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Salut, on dérange ? dit une voix derrière eux qui les fit sursauter, Annabeth se leva en panique et Percy se tourna avec sa chaise la faisant rouler pour s'éloigner un peu de la jeune femme.

\- Mince Jason ! râla Piper derrière le blond. Tu pouvais pas te taire pour une fois ? »


	24. Chapter 24

**NDA : désolé pour l'attente j'ai eu énorme syndrome de la page blanche ! Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

 _« Mince Jason ! râla Piper derrière le blond. Tu pouvais pas te taire pour une fois ? »_

Annabeth baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et alla s'assoir à son bureau sans relever son regard vers sa meilleure amie qui frappait le bras de son copain avec un air outré. Elle entendit la chaise sur lequel était installé Percy rouler jusqu'à sa place, soit en face d'elle, mais elle refusa de le regarder, trop gênée par ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques secondes plus tôt.

Percy se leva avec difficulté et se posta contre le bureau, lui tournant le dos pour regarder ses amis avancer jusqu'à eux. Piper lui fit un baiser sur la joue et vint s'installer à côté d'Annabeth, se penchant jusqu'au visage rougit de la blonde qui essaya de cacher ses joues à son amie.

« Quand je disais "embrasses Percy pour moi" je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment le faire, souffla Piper assez bat pour que seule Annabeth l'entende.

\- C'était un accident.

\- Ma première fois avec Jason aussi tu sais, sourit la brune.

\- Pip' !

\- Quoi ? Oh aller raconte-moi !

\- Y'a rien à dire, je suis tombée et il était derrière moi, c'est tout. »

Piper ricana derrière elle et releva les yeux vers les garçons. Percy avait les joues écarlates alors que Jason ricanait en fixant la blonde à côté de sa copine. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard amusé puis Piper claqua des mains devant elle pour attirer l'attention des deux fauteurs sur elle.

« Bon, vous discutiez de quoi avant notre arrivée ?

\- Du Complexe, dit Annabeth en marmonnant.

\- Des plans d'Annabeth, continua Percy plus détendu. Elle me montrait comment allait devenir le Complexe et j'ai vraiment hâte que les travaux commencent, sourit le brun.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas terminé tes plans ?

\- J'ai laissé faire mon imagination, fit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

\- Annabeth, tu es un génie. Et personne ne pourra dire le contraire, répliqua Piper fier de son amie.

\- Le résultat va être superbe ! sourit Percy. Deux colonnes par là et une mezzanine !

\- On va faire des fêtes de folie.

\- Dans tes rêves Jason.

\- Oh aller ! Imagines le potentiel du truc ! Deux colonnes égale un hamac, une mezzanine égale un toboggan ! Percy. Un toboggan ! s'écria Jason.

\- Je ne vais pas mettre de toboggan chez moi Jason, pas la peine d'insister.

\- T'es vraiment le pire cousin qui existe. »

Les deux filles regardèrent les garçons se disputer gentiment sur le sujet du toboggan, cependant la discussion sembla ennuyer Piper qui se tourna de nouveau vers Annabeth et la blonde soupira, peu envieuse d'entendre les délires de la brune sur son possible baiser avec Percy.

« Tu sais que Rachel a littéralement pété un câble quand elle a su que tu étais sur place pour aider Percy ? commença Piper.

\- Ah ?

\- J'étais avec Nico et Thalia au Half-Blood pour prendre un verre, rien de bien palpitant. Mais Léo nous a rejoint avec Calypso et Rachel parce qu'il a le béguin pour "Caly". Bref, ils sont arrivés et Léo nous a demandé pourquoi Percy n'était pas là. Nico lui a dit qu'il avait eu un soucis et qu'heureusement que tu étais là. Tu aurais du voir le visage de RED ! ricana Piper. Elle est devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux et elle tremblait de colère, Thalia a failli prendre une photo mais elle n'avait plus de batterie… »

Annabeth esquissa un sourire et releva les yeux vers les garçons qui s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter ce que Piper déblatérait à une vitesse ahurissante. Jason acquiesçait à chaque parole de la brune alors que Percy fixait la blonde attendant sûrement de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Mais Annabeth ne pensait pas à mal en imaginant la colère de Rachel, elle voyait ça comme une colère enfantine au lieu d'une réelle haine et finalement, tout ça l'amusait. Si elle aimait réellement Percy, savoir qu'il avait été aidé aussi rapidement devrait la calmer et lui faire plaisir plutôt que l'inverse. Cependant un doute subsistait dans l'esprit de l'architecte qui se demandait si Rachel était assez réfléchi pour comprendre cela. Pas qu'elle l'imaginait idiote, au contraire, la rousse semblait être très maline et intelligente, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Percy… elle perdait la tête.

« Elle a commencé à hurler que tu n'avais rien à faire ici dans un premier temps, et ensuite, que tu étais sûrement la responsable. Du grand Rachel quoi, souffla Piper. T'en penses quoi Perce ?

\- Rien. Rachel est très possessive.

\- Non, coupa Jason. Piper est possessive. Elle me tape des crises de jalousie tous les mois. Rachel, elle, c'est une groupie Percy, et félicitations, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi !

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Mais oui mon cœur.

\- Jason !

\- Piper ?

\- Tu…

\- Tu es magnifique et je t'aime.

\- Je crois qu'on dérange Annabeth, sourit Percy en s'écartant. »

Annabeth rit légèrement mais suivit son exemple et s'écarta dans deux amoureux qui échangeaient un regard, mélange d'amour et d'envie meurtrière. Percy alla s'assoir sur son siège et poussa Annabeth sur le sien, tirant son dossier vers lui pour qu'ils roulent ensemble jusqu'au mur le plus proche, restant à une distance raisonnable d'une possible colère de Piper.

« C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi amoureuse, sourit Annabeth. Même si on croirait qu'elle va le tuer à cet instant précis.

\- Je crois que c'est l'idée, souffla Percy en se penchant vers la blonde sans lâcher ses deux amis des yeux. Ses yeux sont terrifiants.

\- Elle n'est pas la plus terrifiante, fit la jeune femme en imitant Percy sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Mon top trois personnel est en numéro un, Clarisse, numéro deux, Thalia, et numéro trois Piper. Même si parfois Nico est sacrément flippant. »

Annabeth se tourna vers lui rapidement au nom de Nico et rougit en remarquant leur rapprochement. Percy dévia le regard vers elle, bloquant ses yeux océans dans ceux de la jeune architecte sans même remarquer les joues rouges de la jeune fille et ses amis qui les regardaient.

« Toi aussi.

\- Moi aussi quoi ? continua Annabeth toujours très bas.

\- Quand tu t'énerves, tes yeux… Ça fait peur un peu.

\- Je te fais peur ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça ! rougit Percy sans pour autant s'écarter d'elle.

\- Pourquoi Nico te fait peur ? Pourquoi vous l'appelez le "Monstre".

\- Il s'est énervé un jour alors qu'on était à San Francisco pour un voyage scolaire. Il s'est énervé sur moi parce que je l'embêtais et… Le sol s'est mit à tremblé et il s'est fissuré juste en-dessous de lui.

\- Ça aurait pu être dangereux !

\- Oui… »

Annabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle remarqua que le regard du jeune homme n'était plus fixé sur ses yeux mais sur ses lèvres. Elle s'en rendit compte quand il prit sa respiration en même temps qu'elle, et ses joues prirent deux teintes de rouges en plus, trois lorsqu'elle entendit Piper soupirer de bonheur. Annabeth détourna les yeux et s'écarta de Percy qui reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle bougea. Le brun passa une main sur son visage et se leva gêné.

« Bon, euh, j'ai des choses à faire. Jason, Pip', Annabeth.

\- Percy.

\- Bye Perce ! sourit Piper en le regardant partir. »

Annabeth ne fit qu'un simple geste de la main, l'autre collée à l'une de ses joues bouillantes. Elle fit rouler son siège jusqu'à son bureau et évita de relever les yeux vers le couple qui la fixait.

« Non mais sans déconner. On vous dérangeait ? »


	25. Chapter 25

**NDA : je vous laisse un petit mot en bas du chapitre (important) n'oubliez pas de le lire :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Annabeth se fit réveiller par des tambourinements à sa porte. Encore endormie elle se leva en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds en allant ouvrir le porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Tina Chase, sa mère et patronne. La femme le regarda de haut en bas en poussant un soupire agacé et la poussa sur le côté pour entrer dans l'appartement encore sombre de sa fille.

« Pas encore levée. Il est pourtant six heures Annabeth, siffla la voix froide de Tina.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais.

\- Le rendez-vous final pour ton projet est dans deux jours Annabeth. Bien sûr que je viens. Nous irons à sept heures et... commença Tina avant que sa fille ne la coupe.

\- Argos n'ouvre les portes qu'à huit heures quand Peter Jackson rejoint son bureau.

\- Argos ?

\- Le majordome, enfin... je crois. Maman, je n'y vais qu'à partir de neuf heures trente d'habitude. Sally et Percy prennent leur petit-déjeuner juste avant que j'arrive, on ne peut pas les déranger et...

\- Tu n'es pas une bonne à tout faire Annabeth, la coupa Tina à son tour. Tu y vas pour travailler et si les horaires ne leur convient pas, j'en parlerais personnellement à Jackson. »

Annabeth sentit au ton de sa mère qu'elle ne parlait pas de Percy ni de Sally mais bien de Peter. Elle se souvint que son père lui avait dit qu'ils se connaissaient, et même si elle ne savait pas d'où ni depuis combien de temps, elle savait aussi qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas et l'expression de Tina à cet instant précis confirma les doutes de la blonde. La colère était visible sur les traits de son visage et Annabeth décida de la laisser ruminer son passé sombre le temps qu'elle se prépare. S'habillant d'un joli tailleur-pantalon couleur crème qu'elle savait que sa mère appréciait, elle se tira à quatre épingles en espérant que personne au Complexe ne ferait de commentaire sur son style vestimentaire soudainement très élégant voir presque trop.

« Bien, fit sa mère en la voyant arriver. Au moins tu ne me fais pas honte. Allons-y. »

Annabeth ne fit aucun commentaire sur la réflexion de sa mère et la suivit après avoir prit ses affaires de travail, priant pour qu'il y est des embouteillages sur la route et qu'elles n'arrivent pas trop tôt pour qu'Argos soit là pour leur ouvrir. Le trajet dans la voiture de Tina Chase se fit dans un silence de mort seulement interrompu de temps à autre par le vibreur de son téléphone. Sept heures cinquante-cinq et la moitié de la ville était déjà en train d'essayer de la joindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tina sans lâcher son écran des yeux.

\- Rien, soupira Annabeth. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu es là avec moi.

\- Je veux que tu deviennes l'associée junior Annabeth, pas Malcolm, pas cette fille du troisième étage. Toi. Tu es ma fille, et si tu ne réussis pas ça serait... irréparable.

\- Irréparable ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

Tina lâcha son téléphone et fixa son regard gris dans celui identique de la blonde. Annabeth resta impassible face à l'aura terrifiante de Tina, elle la fixa en retour attendant une réponse de sa mère.

« Tu es ma fille unique Annabeth. Les gens du métier s'attendent à te voir grimper les échelons aussi vite que moi et dans le même objectif. Tu dois réussir ce test, sinon tu perdras ta crédibilité dans le métier et il est hors de question que ça arrive. Alors oui, ça serait irréparable. »

Annabeth avala difficilement sa salive et détourna les yeux pour les braquer sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Manhattan se réveillait. Et elles arrivaient devant la maison des Jackson. Le chauffeur de Tina sortit le premier et ouvrit la porte à sa patronne, attendant aussi que la jeune architecte sorte à son tour. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent en face du portail où attendait Argos qui semblait désarçonné de voir Annabeth arriver aussi tôt.

« Miss Chase ?

\- Bonjour Argos.

\- Qu'est-ce...

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter mais pour travailler Monsieur, coupa Tina. La porte s'il vous plaît. »

Argos fronça des sourcils mais ouvrit la porte aux deux femmes qui passèrent. Annabeth lui fit un sourire sympathique, espérant ainsi qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix, ni d'être ici aussi tôt, ni d'agir de la sorte. Annabeth montra le chemin à sa mère, arrivant dans le hall, puis passant devant la cuisine où elles entendirent des voix. Deux masculines et une féminine. Annabeth pria pour qu'ils ne les entendirent pas et elle guida sa mère jusqu'au Complexe. Tina posa son sac à main sur le bureau de sa fille et examina le lieu d'un œil expert sans même regarder les plans de sa fille.

« Un gâchis, souffla-t-elle. J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de retirer ce mur.

\- Je...

\- Enfin Annabeth, siffla sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Je pensais à... enfin... bégaya Annabeth en cherchant ses plans qu'elle avait terminé la veille avant de rentrer chez elle. »

Tina lui prit les plans des mains et étudia tout ça en soupirant plusieurs fois d'affilés. Annabeth observa sa mère avec inquiétude essayant de lire dans son regard et ses expressions ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de ses plans après les avoir retravaillé pendant des heures. Son attention fut attirée par la porte du Complexe qui s'ouvrit sur Percy et son père. Le premier lui fit un sourire rayonnant, le second lui accorda un hochement de tête poli avant de fixer son regard identique à celui de son fils sur Tina Chase qui releva enfin la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Chase.

\- Jackson.

\- Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois.

\- Toujours aussi hautain.

\- L'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, rigola Peter. Que fais-tu ici Tina ? Tu viens vérifier que ta fille ne prenne pas trop de liberté et qu'elle suive ton style si classique et ennuyeux ?

\- N'oublies pas que tu paies pour avoir ce style si classique et ennuyeux comme tu dis, siffla Tina.

\- Je paies pour avoir quelque chose qui plaît à mon fils, quelque soit tes idées ou celles de ta chère fille, je dirais non tant qu'elles ne plairont pas à Percy.

\- Je ne savais pas que ton fils était un professionnel de l'architecture.

\- C'est amusant je ne savais pas non plus que ta fille était une professionnelle.

\- Papa.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à ma fille parce que ta progéniture à l'intellect d'une huître.

\- Tu as les mêmes insultes depuis le lycée Tina, c'est presque désolant.

\- Et tu as autant de repartie qu'à l'époque, sourit Tina. »

Annabeth n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient avant. Mais elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de pourquoi ils se détestaient. Cette haine entre eux remontait clairement à l'époque de leur lycée et à part se lancer quelques piques ils n'avaient apparemment aucune envie d'expliquer ça plus en détails, malgré le regard plein de questions que Percy lança à son père, ne récoltant qu'un simple haussement d'épaules. Tina, elle, préféra se détourner pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les plans de sa fille.

Annabeth ne savait pas ce qu'ils cachaient tous les deux, mais elle avait peur d'une chose, c'est que cette querelle entre eux ne vienne empiété sur son travail, ou peut-être même sur sa propre relation avec Percy. Mais un dernier regard sur le jeune homme lui confirma que malgré la curiosité qu'il ressentait envers cette découverte, il n'était pas plus touché que ça par les dires de Tina. Percy tourna vers Annabeth ses yeux bleus aux reflets d'un vert saisissant qui fit chavirer la jeune fille et lui sourit. Annabeth sentit son cœur accélérer pour une raison encore inconnue et lui rendit son sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux adultes.

* * *

 **NDA : CHAPITRE 25 ! J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop ennuyant, j'ai eu pas mal de mal à l'écrire...**  
 **Alors voilà, nous sommes actuellement parfaitement à la moitié de cette fiction ! 25 chapitres sur 50, j'espère que vous aimez cette histoire ou du moins son début !**  
 **Je vous écris cette petite note pour vous dire quelques mots : je vais faire une petite pause le temps de terminer People in Conventions et Je te promets, je reprendrais normalement la publication dès Octobre c'est un juré-craché.**  
 **xoxo, Cérès**


	26. Chapter 26

**NDA : reprise reprise reprise ! J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire :)**

* * *

Le reflet dans le miroir laissait apparaitre la fatigue sur le visage tiré d'Annabeth et la couche de maquillage qu'elle avait soigneusement appliqué sur sa peau ne semblait pas vouloir cacher ces cernes et sa mine blafarde. L'air pollué de New York n'aidait pas à la rendre plus radieuse et elle pesta contre les filles des publicités qui n'avaient qu'à mettre une crème de jour pour avoir l'air pimpante. Soupirant, Annabeth baissa les bras et alla mettre ses chaussures avant d'attraper son sac à main et sa sacoche d'ordinateur pour rejoindre encore une fois le Complexe de la famille Jackson.

La veille, Sally avait du faire son apparition pour désamorcer la bombe qu'étaient Tina Chase et Peter Jackson, obligeant son mari et son fils à l'accompagner voir sa belle-sœur préférée, Maria Di Angelo, malgré la réticence de Peter à voir son frère. La petite famille avait donc quitté le Complexe puis la maison accompagnée d'Argos, laissant Annabeth seule avec sa mère qui remettait en question toutes ses décisions architecturales.

Mais la blonde avait comprit après une énième question de sa mère qu'elle faisait pour elle, et que Tina était finalement fière voire impressionnée par son travail. Les questions et les mots durs qu'elle avait eu pour le travail de sa fille n'était qu'une préparation à la réunion finale et aux différents projets qu'elle aurait à travers le temps. Tina préparait sa fille à défendre ses idées becs et ongles contre les rapaces qu'étaient les commerciaux et surtout les politiques qui n'avaient qu'un mot à la bouche : le profit. Elle devait donc trouver les bons mots, les bonnes méthodes pour qu'ils acceptent ses idées et après un après-midi à prouver par a + b à sa mère qu'elle avait raison de faire ceci et non cela, Tina avait sourit.

« Ce projet va être accepté sans soucis si tu le présentes de cette manière Annabeth, avait dit Tina. Et celui que je te garde sous le coude sera encore plus grandiose. »

La blonde avait tressailli d'impatience à cette idée et n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, son esprit vaquant entre les paroles de sa mère, le Complexe, la dispute entre Tina et Peter et surtout, Percy. Elle passait beaucoup trop de temps à penser à lui en ce moment, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Il empiétait sur son travail, sur ses soirées avec Grover et même dans ses conversations avec Piper.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration qu'elle regretta bien rapidement lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle était dans le métro, toussa et se leva pour descendre à son arrêt, se dépêchant de rejoindre l'air extérieur pour inspirer un grand coup l'air pollué de la ville de New York. Marchant jusqu'à la maison des Jackson, Annabeth envoya un message à Will pour savoir s'il travaillait aujourd'hui, ou s'il lui faisait faux bond comme les jours précédents.

 _« Je passe la journée avec Sally pour la peinture murale. On se voit après la grande réunion. Bonne chance Beth. » - Will S._

Annabeth soupira et rangea son téléphone sans répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave, elle allait faire quelques finitions de dernières minutes, rien de bien palpitants, elle aurait juste voulu avoir de la compagnie pour cette dernière journée. Annabeth se demanda un instant si elle allait revoir Will une fois que ses plans auront été remit dans les mains de l'entrepreneur, et elle espérait que son amitié avec le jeune homme, ainsi qu'avec les autres, allait survivre à ce changement soudain.

« Miss Chase.

\- Bonjour Argos.

\- Votre mère n'est pas là, affirma-t-il plus détendu.

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Monsieur Jackson ne sort pas aujourd'hui, prévint Argos.

\- Percy ?

\- Non, son père. »

Annabeth avala difficilement sa salive mais acquiesça, priant pour qu'elle ne rencontre pas Peter Jackson avant d'avoir terminer ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais le sort devait être contre elle puisqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec le concerné dès qu'elle passa la porte du Complexe. Peter Jackson avait ses plans en main et la regarda de bas en haut d'un œil critique qui ne plu pas du tout. L'homme n'était d'ailleurs pas aussi impressionnant qu'il l'était la veille, ayant troqué son costard et sa cravate pour un t-shirt basique revêtue d'une chemise en jean ouverte. Pieds nus et en jean, Annabeth remarqua aisément la ressemblance avec son fils lorsqu'il planta son regard identique à celui de Percy dans les yeux gris de la blonde. Annabeth arrêta net de respirer, la sensation qu'il entrait dans sa tête pour lire ses pensées glissant sur sa peau comme une ombre moite. Contrairement aux regards bienveillants de Percy, celui de Peter était froid, presque glacial, rappelant une mer agitée du nord. Il lui faisait peur.

« Mademoiselle Chase, finit par dire Peter. Vous permettez que je regarde vos… dessins ?

\- Bien entendu. »

Annabeth baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et entra plus encore dans le Complexe, posant ses affaires sur le bureau qui lui était destiné en attendant qu'il veuille bien lui rendre son travail.

« Très fade. Trop même. C'est un loft que je souhaite pas un bureau d'usine, votre mère ne vous apprend qu'à faire dans le pratique ou l'agréable est possible ? siffla Peter en posant les plans devant elle.

\- J'ai du faire avec la base des murs porteurs et…

\- Vous devriez peut-être penser à vous reconvertir en…

\- Papa. »

La voix de Percy claqua dans le Complexe, coupant son père dans sa phrase. Peter se tourna pour affronter son fils du regard, et les deux pairs d'yeux similaires se lancèrent dans un combat silencieux qui tétanisa Annabeth. Que se passait-il ?

« J'ai déjà étudié les plans avec elle. Ils me conviennent parfaitement.

\- Je peux trouver un meilleur architecte qui…

\- Papa. Maman s'occupe déjà de la décoration avec Will. Je ne veux pas autre chose, insista Percy sans lâcher son père du regard. »

Peter soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils lorsqu'il le croisa pour sortir du Complexe.

« Bien. Si ça te satisfait. On mange chez ton oncle ce soir.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui que je déteste le moins, fit Peter en claquant la porte. »

Percy sourit et se tourna vers Annabeth qui resta plantée bêtement devant ses plans. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle et replier les feuilles, les rangeants comme ils étaient avant que son père n'arrive pour y mettre son grain de sel.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, ni contre ton travail. Je crois bien qu'il veut juste évincer ta mère, expliqua Percy.

\- Ça avait vraiment l'air d'être contre moi, soupira Annabeth en se reprenant.

\- Je m'excuse pour ça. Il… Il est sur les nerfs depuis mon problème, soupira Percy en s'adossant au bureau.

\- Le fameux problème, sourit Annabeth.

\- Tu sais quoi ? fit le brun d'un coup la faisant sursauter. Jour de congé pour toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'emmène.

\- Attends quoi ? s'écria Annabeth alors qu'il lui attrapait la main. Où ? »

Percy ne répondit pas, la traînant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il attrapa son blouson et ses clés, fit un signe à Argos qui les regarda partir avec un pli inquiet entre les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Annabeth se tourna vers la maison des Jackson et vit Peter à l'une des fenêtres de l'étage les regarder partir mais son attention fut reprise par Percy qui s'arrêta devant un moto rutilante.

« Je ne monte pas sur ça, souffla Annabeth.

\- Bien sûr que tu vas monter sur ça, répondit le brun en lui mettant un casque sur la tête. T'es mignonne comme ça, sourit-il faisant rougir la blonde. Aller, en selle. »

Percy grimpa et attendit que la jeune architecte s'installe derrière lui, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son blouson. Le brun détacha les mains d'Annabeth pour les enrouler lui-même autour de sa taille et démarra.


	27. Chapter 27

Annabeth sentait le vent frais s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements qui n'étaient pas du tout fait pour ce genre d'activité. Les mains entrelacées sur le ventre de Percy, elle essayait de penser à autre chose qu'aux abdos en bétons du jeune homme sous ses doigts et elle se concentrait sur la vue qu'elle avait de New York assise sur cet engin diabolique qu'était la moto. Elle sentit que Percy ralenti lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux alentours du pont de Brooklyn, faisant une embardée qui la fit lâcher un petit cri en s'accrochant davantage à lui alors qu'elle le sentait rire contre elle. La moto prit un chemin qui les mena directement sur le trottoir heureusement vide à cet instant et Percy arrêta le moteur de la moto avant de retirer son casque et de lui faire signe de descendre.

Annabeth, habillée d'un tailleur-pantalon bordeaux et de chaussures à talons très citadine, eu un peu de mal à retrouver son équilibre sur le béton et Percy lui prit le bras pour la maintenir en place le temps qu'il lui enlève son casque avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'imaginait pas chez lui. Ébouriffée, elle essaya de dompter les mèches rebelles en les mettant derrière ses oreilles pendant qu'il accrochait une cadenas à la sécurité de l'engin.

« Pourquoi ici ? demanda finalement la blonde.

\- Le pont de Brooklyn est magnifique à cette heure de la journée. Et tu, enfin, on avait besoin de prendre l'air.

\- On ?

\- Mon père n'allait pas te lâcher de la journée et ma mère allait bientôt revenir avec Will pour me harceler et savoir quel couleur je veux sur mes murs, soupira Percy. Du bleu. C'est pourtant pas compliqué, marmonna-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son blouson. Tu viens ? »

Annabeth entreprit de le rattraper comme elle pouvait et marcha à ses côtés le long du pont jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et pose ses coudes sur la rambarde en regardant l'East River s'écouler calmement sous eux.

« Piper m'a dit que tu étais passionnée par l'architecture depuis super longtemps, commença Percy.

\- Depuis toute petite. J'ai toujours voulu suivre les pas de ma mère, aussi glaciale soit-elle, sourit Annabeth.

\- Et pas ton père ?

\- Non. Ce qu'il fait m'a toujours intéressé mais jamais comme l'architecture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il est professeur d'histoire. Spécialisé dans l'antiquité.

\- C'est vrai ? s'écria Percy. C'est ma période préférée en histoire. De l'Égypte Antique à la Rome Antique avec une petite préférence pour la Grèce, expliqua Percy avec un sourire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mon père et mes oncles sont de grands passionnés aussi, tu crois que le nom d'entreprise de mon père vient d'où ?

\- Poseidon... Effectivement.

\- Et ta mère... Athena & Co hein ? sourit le brun amusé.

\- Nos parents se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le pensent, rit la blonde. »

Percy acquiesça et se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon, son regard se perdant dans l'eau qui coulait sous leurs pieds. Annabeth prit quelques minutes pour mieux l'observer. Son profil était à contre-jour et elle ne distinguait que la ligne droite de son nez, ses cheveux en pagailles et ses lèvres qu'elle évita de regarder trop longtemps. Accoudé à la rambarde, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et elle hésita avant de reprendre la parole.

« Grover m'a dit que tu étais nageur professionnel, finit-elle par dire.

\- Ouais...

\- Tu ne nages plus ?

\- J'aimerais bien, soupira Percy. Mais ma blessure m'en empêche pour le moment et les médecins sont formels. Tant que je ne suis pas totalement rétabli, interdiction de retourner dans l'eau. La reprise va être douloureuse.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? s'inquiéta Annabeth. »

Percy se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde qui vit dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme une hésitation évidente. Elle senti son cœur se serrer en pensant qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en elle et elle détourna le regard pour se plonger dans la contemplation du pont qu'elle avait toujours aimé, architecturalement parlant.

« J'étais en entraînement quand ça s'est passé, souffla Percy attirant le regard de la blonde. Je faisais mes longueurs d'échauffement, j'ai entendu un bruit métallique dans l'eau mais ça ne m'a pas plus alerté que ça.

\- Un bruit ?

\- Ouais. En fait, reprit-il. Il avait changé le plongeoir une heure avant pour un truc plus costaud mais plus léger. Les détails importent peu, le fait est que le plongeoir a été mal rattaché et il m'est tombé dessus.

\- Mon dieu, souffla Annabeth en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Ça m'a à moitié assommé et heureusement en fait, parce que le choc m'a déplacé trois vertèbres et brisé une côte. J'ai été transporté à l'hôpital et le diagnostique était sur pied, repos et rééducation.

\- D'où ta présence au Complexe tous les jours.

\- Oui, et mes séries d'exercices et surtout la remise en forme du Complexe alors que j'ai mon propre appartement. Ma mère veut que je reste encore le temps que je sois totalement sur pied et que je reprenne les entraînements. Je la comprend, elle a eu vraiment peur ce jour-là et mon père était en Norvège pour un boulot...

\- Ils t'ont tous aidé, continua Annabeth en souriant faiblement. Les autres.

\- Oui. Et ils n'ont rien dit non plus, sourit Percy en retour.

\- Même Rachel ?

\- Même Rachel, rigola le brun. Elle n'est pas si mauvaise. Juste... Particulière. »

Annabeth ne répondit pas et détourna son regard sur l'East River le temps d'un instant, écoutant l'eau et la respiration de Percy à ses côtés. Il était toujours si calme, comme l'eau en fait. L'opposé de son père qui avait le tempérament d'une mer en furie. Cependant Annabeth n'était pas stupide et elle imaginait bien que s'il ne s'énervait pas souvent, ses colères devaient être similaire à celles de Peter.

« Je ne dirais rien, dit-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir, même quand j'étais au sol dans ces foutus escaliers, même quand tu m'as soigné avec Jason et Léo. Si tu étais du genre à vouloir connaître mon petit secret pour le balancer aux médias, ça serait déjà fait.

\- Tu as beaucoup réfléchis sur le sujet à ce que je vois, rigola la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Pas spécialement. Mais j'ai décidé de te faire totalement confiance. »

Sa réponse fit chaud au cœur de la blonde qui se tourna brusquement vers lui, faisant face au sourire de Percy.

« Tu me fais confiance alors ?

\- Évidemment. Et puis tu es dans le secret maintenant, tu fais partis de mes amis que je considère comme... proche, termina Percy en hésitant sur le dernier mot. »

Annabeth acquiesça lentement sans lâcher son sourire. Il avait confiance en elle, elle était proche de lui. Ça lui allait, du moins pour le moment. Voulant continuer leur balade elle attrapa le bras du jeune homme qui se laissa faire et ils reprirent la route vers Brooklyn en silence, Annabeth tirant presque Percy par la manche alors qu'il la suivait d'un pas volontairement plus lent pour l'embêter.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un moment au Brooklyn Bridge Park le long de l'East River. Annabeth connaissait bien ce parc étant l'un des deux qui encadrait Brooklyn, elle y allait parfois pour changer d'air et y faire son jogging le long des berges. La blonde prit une grande bouffé d'air frais et sourit sans s'en rendre compte, haussant un sourcil lorsqu'elle remarqua que Percy la fixait avec un air curieux et amusé.

« Quoi ?

\- Une vraie citadine. Un peu de verdure et tu te sens à la campagne.

\- Dit-il alors que tu vis à Manhattan ! s'écria faussement outré Annabeth.

\- Peut-être mais je sais faire la différence entre la vraie campagne et les parcs new-yorkais, la taquina Percy.

\- Ah oui ? Monsieur passe ses vacances dans le fin-fond de l'Ohio peut-être ?

\- Dans le fin-fond de l'état de New York en fait, rigola-t-il. Je t'y emmènerais un jour, tu auras droit à une vraie bouffé d'air frais.

\- Tu m'y emmèneras ?

\- J'y vais tous les étés avec mes amis, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne viennes pas cette année, sourit le brun en s'asseyant sur un banc du parc. »

Annabeth resta silencieuse en s'asseyant à ses côtés mais ne lâcha pas le sourire en coin qui ornait sa bouche. Ils restèrent silencieux à regarder les gens passer pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, se tournant vers lui, curieuse.

« La natation ne te manque pas ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux pas passer une semaine sans dessiner, inventer quelque chose. L'architecture fait partie intégrante de moi, alors je me demandais, si comme moi, ta passion te manquais… Excuses-moi si c'était indiscret…

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Percy en soupirant. Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça ne manque.

\- Oh.

\- L'eau est mon élément tu sais, je nage depuis que je suis petit et ne pas pouvoir nager me frustre plus que de raison, soupira-t-il une seconde fois. Nager me permet d'extérioriser et là, tout reste à l'intérieur et au final je me dispute avec mon père pour des broutilles alors qu'on ne le fait jamais habituellement.

\- C'est de ma faute.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est de leurs fautes à eux. Nos parents ne savent de toute évidence pas mettre leurs problèmes communs de côté. »

Annabeth resta silencieuse, bien d'accord avec ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Tina et Peter ressemblaient à deux adolescents incapables de contrôler leurs colères et leurs haines.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils se passent entre eux ? demanda la blonde.

\- J'ai entendu mon oncle, le père de Jason, en parler avec mon père la dernière fois, dit-il en se redressant. Ça remonterait au lycée ou un truc dans le genre. Je crois que c'est une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné.

\- Nos parents ? s'écria Annabeth dégoûtée.

\- Je n'espère pas, ricana Percy tout aussi dégoûté à cette idée. Ça serait trop bizarre.

\- Oh mon dieu, rit nerveusement la blonde.

\- On aurait pu être frère et sœur… »

Annabeth ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant Percy qui ricanait bêtement, gêné. La blonde secoua la tête pour se retirer cette idée de ses méninges.

« Ou cousins… continua Percy en grimaçant.

\- Arrêtes ! C'est affreux !

\- Oh parce qu'être de ma famille est affreux ? s'outra le brun amusé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais…

\- Mais ? »

Le sourire qui ornait les lèvres du jeune homme fit rougir Annabeth qui préféra dévier le regard vers l'eau qui coulait, fixant un oiseau pêcheur occupé à chercher sa nourriture. La blonde ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire partie de sa famille car son attirance pour lui serait… immorale.

« Mais ? répéta Percy en la poussant un peu de son épaule.

\- Je ne préfère pas. Ton père me fait peur.

\- Parce que ta mère n'est pas terrifiante peut-être ? s'écria Percy.

\- Tu as bien plus d'éléments terrifiants dans ton entourage que moi ! se défendit Annabeth.

\- Hein ? C'est faux.

\- Peter ! énuméra la blonde sur ses doigts. Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, et je n'imagine même pas tes oncles. S'ils sont comme ton père, j'en ajoute deux à la liste en espérant que leurs femmes soient aussi adorable que ta mère.

\- C'est gentil pour elle, mais tu as tord. Harry, le père de Nico, est super cool ! C'est lui qui m'a offert ma moto.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il t'a offert la moto ? le taquina la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas vénal !

\- C'est à prouver. »

Percy lui pinça la hanche pour se défendre, récoltant un petit cri de la jeune fille qui se tortilla pour lui échapper. Elle finit par se lever et se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un faux air mécontent sur le visage.

« C'est comme ça que tu traites les filles ?

\- Uniquement toi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Annabeth en le fixant. »

Percy prit un instant pour répondre. La jeune femme le regarda se lever et elle se retrouva à devoir lever les yeux pour regarder le visage du brun plus grand qu'elle. Plus grand et très proche, il la fixait avec un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur d'Annabeth et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas s'écrouler dans ses bras tant ses jambes devenaient flageolantes.

« Tes yeux. J'aime tes yeux quand je t'embête. »

Sa respiration se coupa et si elle avait été l'héroïne d'un roman à l'eau de rose, Annabeth l'aurait embrassé sur le champ. Mais elle ne l'était pas, et ils se trouvaient dans un parc entouré de familles, de couples, de groupes d'amis… Une balle tapa dans la jambe de la jeune femme et elle détourna les yeux du brun pour la renvoyer aux enfants qui jouaient plus loin.

« Tu connais ma famille, fit Percy en se rasseyant finalement. Mais moi non. Parle-moi d'eux. »

La jeune femme s'installa à côté de lui et entreprit de lui parler de son père, sa belle-mère et de ses deux demi-frères qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée sur le même schéma jusqu'au couché du soleil et Percy décida de raccompagner Annabeth jusqu'à chez elle.

« La moto ? Encore ? grimaça la blonde.

\- Tu vas t'y faire, sourit Percy en lui mettant son casque.

\- Et si je ne m'y fais pas ?

\- Tu vas devoir.

\- Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison ?

\- On est ami maintenant. Tu connais mon secret et je sais que tu m'adores, sourit le brun tel un enfant. C'est pour la vie. Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Et si tu tentes la fuite, sache que Léo est pire qu'un pot de colle.

\- Mince, alors je suis prise ?

\- Pour toujours.

\- Je vais devoir m'y faire alors… sourit-elle.

\- Aller, monte, rigola Percy en allumant le moteur. »

La blonde s'installa derrière lui et s'accrocha comme à l'aller, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et se collant confortablement contre le dos du garçon. Percy vérifia qu'elle était bien installer avant de démarrer la moto pour reprendre la route vers le Complexe pour qu'elle récupère tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour la grande réunion du lendemain avant de déposer la jeune architecte chez elle. Devant l'immeuble de la blonde, Percy gara sa moto et elle descendit un peu maladroitement comme la première fois, faisant rire le brun.

« On se voit demain alors ? demanda Percy.

\- À la réunion.

\- Dans ce cas, à demain.

\- À demain Percy, et merci pour aujourd'hui, fit la jeune femme en lui embrassant la joue. »

Annabeth se retourna rapidement et disparue derrière la porte de son immeuble. Elle monta les marches jusqu'à son appartement d'un bon pas et regarda par la fenêtre de son salon si Percy était partie mais il était toujours là, comme figé, une main posée sur la joue qu'elle avait embrassée. Annabeth sourit et rougit comme une adolescente en fermant précipitamment les rideaux avant qu'il ne la voit.


	28. Chapter 28

Annabeth n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour trois raisons bien précises. La première était la réunion qui allait se dérouler ce jour en présence de Tina Chase, sa mère, Monsieur Chiron, son mentor, et Monsieur et Madame Jackson. Le seconde était son projet qu'elle avait remanié dans sa tête jusqu'au moindre petit détail, essayant de trouver une faille dans sa création qui lui couterait la place d'associé junior qu'elle convoitait. La troisième ne portait qu'un seul nom : Percy. Depuis la vieille elle ne faisait que penser à lui et aux moments qu'ils avaient partager, repensant à Rachel et ses crises, repensant aux paroles de Grover et à celles de Piper.

Annabeth posa sa tasse de thé sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et fixa le liquide noir aux reflets marrons qui reflétait les lumières du plafond. La blonde secoua la tête en se flagellant intérieurement, ne voulant pas que son travail passe après un garçon. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à avoir des sentiments aussi futiles soient-ils pour le fils de ses patrons du moment. De toute façon, même si elle avait passé la journée de la veille avec lui, ça ne voulait rien dire et il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films, aussi agréables soient-ils.

La jeune femme souffla, laissa sa tasse dans son évier avant d'attraper ses affaires et de sortir de son appartement pour rejoindre le métro qui l'emmènerait jusqu'aux bureaux d'Athena & Co. Elle arriva en face de l'immense immeuble architectural créé par sa mère et après une dernière grande inspiration, elle entra dans les locaux en souhaitant le bonjour à ses collègues qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps. Entrant dans l'ascenseur, elle retint la porte pour que Chiron et sa chaise roulante monte avec elle.

« Tu te sens prête ? demanda son mentor d'une voix posée qui la rassura un peu.

\- Tendu, et nerveuse.

\- Tu aurais été folle de ne pas l'être, rigola Chiron. C'est ton premier gros projet, je suis fière de ce que tu as fait.

\- Vous n'avez encore rien vu.

\- Ta mère m'en a parlé. Elle est contente de ce que tu as fait. Elle est confiante.

\- Et s'ils n'aiment pas ? Monsieur Jackson n'aime pas Maman, et il a déjà dit qu'il n'aimait pas mon travail...

\- Tu dois défendre tes idées coûte que coûte Annabeth, ne pars pas défaitiste, il n'attend que ça. Peter Jackson n'est pas une mauvaise personne, il verra que tu as fait du bon travail.

\- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Annabeth curieuse. »

Chiron ne répondit pas, il sourit uniquement avant de désenclencher les freins de sa chaise lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage qu'ils voulaient. Annabeth soupira, restant une nouvelle fois dans l'ombre mais ne dit rien de plus, suivant l'homme jusqu'à la salle de réunion où attendait déjà sa mère. Tina Chase releva les yeux de ses papiers lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristiques des roues de la chaise roulante de son associé sur le marbre du sol et sourit à sa fille, chose assez rare pour qu'Annabeth le remarque.

« C'est le grand jour. Tu es prête ?

\- Nerveuse.

\- C'est normal. N'oublies pas Annie, il va tout faire pour te déstabiliser, ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds. »

Annabeth hocha la tête et installa ses plans sur les tableaux de présentations, installa son ordinateur et le rétroprojecteur qui montrerait les plans en trois dimensions. Elle resta debout à vérifier une dernière fois que tout était parfait, sirotant un verre d'eau pour que sa voix soit claire lorsqu'elle prendrait la parole. Tina se leva soudainement et son visage se figea dans une expression de froideur et de professionnalisme qu'Annabeth connaissait bien. Ils arrivaient.

Peter, Sally et Percy Jackson arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion faisant face à la froideur glaciale de Tina et au sourire bienveillant de Chiron qui serra la main de Peter joyeusement.

« Peter ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Sally, tu es toujours aussi rayonnante. Et Percy je suppose ? fit Chiron en regardant le fils unique du couple. Tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois.

\- Il avait cinq ans la dernière fois, rigola Peter.

\- C'est ce que je dis, il a bien grandit. »

Tina se racla la gorge et ils se tournèrent vers elle et Annabeth qui fixait la petite famille avec curiosité. Percy fit un sourire rayonnant à la blonde qui lui rendit sans faire attention aux regards qu'échangèrent Peter et Sally.

« Nous allons commencer, claqua la voix de Tina.

\- Annabeth, fit Chiron sûr de la jeune femme. Tu commences quand tu veux. »

La blonde acquiesça et après un léger signe de tête pour bonjour au couple, elle les laissa s'installer sur les chaises en face d'elle, sa mère et son mentor à leur droite. Annabeth se racla la gorge et enclencha le rétroprojecteur et commença sa présentation avec un ton qu'elle voulait sûr et un visage sérieux. Elle présenta son projet avec assurance et point par point elle montra en quoi ses choix étaient les plus judicieux. Les deux professionnels ainsi que la famille Jackson l'écoutèrent avec attention, Percy plus attentif que les autres aux dires de la blonde qui se faisait violence pour ne pas le regarder lui et uniquement lui.

« Et donc, commença Peter lorsqu'elle eut terminé. C'est ça le super projet. Je ne suis pas emballé. »

Annabeth se figea mais resta de marbre face à l'annonce de l'homme en face d'elle. Sally ferma les yeux en respirant profondément alors que Percy soupirait agacé. Tina fixa son regard gris dans celui bleu-vert de Peter qui lui fit un sourire hypocrite. Chiron décida à cet instant d'intervenir avant qu'une guerre n'éclate dans les locaux d'Athena & Co.

« Voyons Peter, le projet d'Annabeth est parfaitement mené, elle vient de démontrer qu'en utilisant la structure de base elle pouvait refaire complètement le Complexe et donc te faire économiser une somme non-négligeable, expliqua le vieil homme.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème.

\- Peter... souffla Sally.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, répéta Peter plus durement. Je ne vais pas accepter un projet fait au rabais. Je veux quelque chose de qualité. Il est hors de question que Percy...

\- Ne me mêle pas à ça, coupa le jeune homme.

\- Percy... le reprit sa mère.

\- Non, claqua la voix du concerné en foudroyant son père du regard. Ta petite guerre avec Madame Chase ne me regarde pas, ni Annabeth. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qu'elle vient de présenter me convient parfaitement et plus encore. Maman a déjà commencé à regarder avec Will pour l'architecture intérieure, et je ne ferais pas recommencer tout son travail à mon ami.

\- Percy... essaya de l'interrompre son père.

\- Je sais, tu prendras la décision finale. Mais je veux ce qu'elle a préparé, et rien d'autre. Alors rejette son idée si tu veux, prends un autre architecte si tu veux, mais tant que ça ne sera pas ça, dit-il en pointant du doigt la projection en trois dimension. Je n'accepterais pas. »

Un long silence prit place dans la salle de réunion qui fut coupé par Sally qui se leva en remettant son manteau.

« Sally ? demanda Chiron en la voyant faire.

\- Peter et Tina vont mettre au point un contrat en béton, j'en suis sûre. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- On n'a pas... commença son mari avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

\- Si, on a. Parce que si tu refuses, ton fils t'en voudra. Alors tu acceptes gentiment ce que cette jeune femme vient de nous présenter et mettre au point le contrat. Annabeth, sourit Sally en s'approchant d'elle. C'est absolument magnifique, je suis très contente du résultat.

\- Merci, sourit la blonde.

\- Tu viens demain soir je suppose ?

\- Demain soir ?

\- On fait une soirée avec les autres, je pensais que Piper t'avais déjà prévenue, expliqua Percy en rejoignant sa mère. Tu viens ? Grover vient.

\- Je...

\- Je viendrais te chercher. »

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard qu'Annabeth ne pu décrire, quelque chose de plus fort qu'avant, quelque chose dans le regard du garçon qui fit capituler la blonde en une fraction de seconde.

« D'accord. »

Sally sourit satisfaite et emmena Percy avec elle, laissant Peter et Tina abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer devant eux. Annabeth fut emmener elle aussi par Chiron qui voulait fêter sa première mission réussie et elle se retrouva bien rapidement dans le bureau de son mentor avec une coupe de champagne en main et un sourire béat. Mais elle ne savait pas si ce sourire était là parce qu'elle avait réussi ou parce qu'elle allait pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa soirée maintenant qu'elle ne travaillait plus pour les Jackson.


	29. Chapter 29

« Tu mets ça ? demanda Piper en regardant Annabeth de l'autre côté de l'écran. »

Les deux filles étaient en conversation Skype depuis une heure maintenant, Piper voulant discuter de la fameuse réunion avant de rejoindre tout le monde chez les Jackson. La brune avait ensuite voulu aider son amie à trouver une tenue pour la fameuse soirée et le choix d'Annabeth ne semblait pas la convaincre en vu de la grimace qu'elle faisait, et ce n'était pas que les pixels.

« C'est moche ?

\- C'est... spécial. Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus... léger ?

\- Léger ?

\- Une robe. Une robe ou une jupe.

\- Non, Percy vient me chercher en moto, annonça Annabeth sans s'en rendre compte récoltant un hurlement de la part de Piper.

\- Pardon ? Mais depuis quand il fait ça lui ? Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais fait ça pour moi ?

\- Ah oui ? rougit la blonde.

\- Ouais ! Ok, fit la brune très sérieuse. Tu peux quand même mettre une jupe, la bordeaux qu'on a acheté sur internet la dernière fois.

\- C'est une jupe crayon Piper ! Je ne vais jamais monter sur une moto avec ça !

\- Tu la remontes, sourit la brune en faisant danser ses sourcils. »

Annabeth rougit et lança à son écran un chemisier qu'elle avait en main récoltant les rires de Piper.

« Je suis sérieuse, cette jupe ou... Oh ! s'écria Piper. Je sais ! Ton pantalon bordeaux, tu l'as déjà mit une fois, il te fait un cul d'enfer.

\- Piper !

\- Tu le mets avec tes bottines à talons noirs et le body noir. Une veste en plus et tu seras super canon ! fit la jeune femme avec un sourire ravit.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. On se voit tout à l'heure, Jason vient d'arriver.

\- À ce soir.

\- Bisous ! »

La conversation s'arrêta l'instant d'après laissant Annabeth dans le silence de son appartement qui fixait les vêtements dont avait parlé Piper avec une moue suspicieuse. Ce ne serait pas trop ? La blonde soupira et fila sous la douche, profitant de l'instant sous le jet pour mettre ses idées au clair et choisir si elle prenait la tenue qu'avait choisie Piper ou non. Annabeth essuya la buée de son miroir de la main et fixa son reflet avec attention. Elle avait rattrapé sa nuit blanche de la veille en dormant une bonne partie de la matinée et les cernes sous ses yeux avaient laissés place à une mine plus reposée. Elle n'hésita pourtant pas à se maquiller, restant dans les tons qu'elle utilisait tous les jours sans en faire de trop.

Habillée, maquillée, elle attendait que l'heure tourne et que Percy arrive pour l'emmener jusqu'à la soirée qu'elle pensait se trouver chez lui. C'était bête qu'il vienne la chercher alors qu'elle aurait pu prendre un taxi ou encore le métro. Un klaxonne résonna dans la rue et elle alla vérifier que c'était bien le brun avant de descendre, faisant face à Percy qui retirait son casque pour l'accueillir d'un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Annabeth.

« Wow... je... tu... wow, bugua Percy en la voyant arriver.

\- C'est un compliment ? s'amusa la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Percy resta à la contempler encore un peu avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge les joues rouges et il devint rapidement tout aussi rouge lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce dépêchant de lui donner un casque, il mit le sien et s'installa sur la moto, laissant Annabeth s'installer derrière lui. Ils prirent la route vers le Complexe et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Annabeth ne pu se contenir plus longtemps.

« Pourquoi venir me chercher si ça se passe chez toi ?

\- Ça me fait plaisir, et puis ça me permet d'éviter la première colère de Clarisse, sourit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- La première ?

\- Celle quand elle se rend compte que Rachel est là, soupira Percy. Tu es un peu ma sauveuse. En plus de m'éviter ça, ta présence va la calmer. Pour une raison inconnue elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou terrorisée.

\- Un peu des deux je pense, s'amusa Percy en ouvrant la porte du Complexe. Après toi.

\- Merci. »

Annabeth passa devant lui et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Léo mort de rire accroché au bras de Jason qui essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir lui aussi. Thalia était aux côtés de Nico, tout aussi repliée que lui, et ils fixaient Piper qui venait d'être la victime d'une blague de mauvais goût de Léo. Clarisse, plus loin, était assise avec Grover et discutait calmement avec le jeune homme sans faire attention à Rachel et Calypso quelques mètres plus loin.

« LÉO ! hurla Piper.

\- Oh arrête c'est hilarant !

\- Ma main dans ta tête aussi ça va être hilarant, cracha la brune. Annabeth ! s'écria-elle en souriant de nouveau.

\- Percy ! fit Rachel en même temps. Tu étais où ?

\- Je suis aller chercher Annabeth.

\- Comment ? demanda la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En moto. »

Sa réponse lança un blanc dans la pièce et Annabeth se demanda si c'était si grave que ça jusqu'à ce que Clarisse reprenne la parole.

« C'est pas prudent.

\- Je fais attention.

\- Fais plus attention alors, je ne veux pas te voir retourner à l'hôpital.

\- Clarisse ! s'écria Rachel. Annabeth n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de chose.

\- C'est rien Rachel, fit Percy en haussant les épaules. Je lui ai dit.

\- Quoi ? s'écria la rousse. »

Percy ne répondit pas et Annabeth évita de croiser le regard de la rousse qui se faisait plus noir que les abysses. Le brun posa sa main dans le bas du dos de la blonde, remontant par mégarde le bas du blouson de la jeune femme et ses doigts se retrouvèrent en contact avec le dos nu d'Annabeth. Un long frisson remonta l'échine de la blonde mais aucun des deux ne s'éloigna pour autant. La blonde s'installa près de Grover qui était ravit de la voir et Percy s'installa à ses côtés, sa main s'attardant un peu dans son dos avant de s'intéresser au verre que venait de lui servir Jason.

« Rachel a envie de te tuer Annabeth, s'amusa le blond en s'asseyant près de son cousin.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau. »

Jason allait continuer mais Percy lui lança une œillade qui le fit ravaler ses mots et la soirée commença en douceur, Annabeth discutant avec Clarisse et Grover de sa future promotion qui avait été confirmée par sa mère et Monsieur Chiron. Elle ne fit pas attention à la mauvaise humeur de Rachel ni aux bêtises de Léo jusqu'à ce qu'une l'une d'elle lui tombe littéralement dessus. Une araignée en peluche atterrie sur ses genoux et la blonde hurla de peur, faisant sursauter Percy à côté d'elle qui renversa son verre sur ses genoux.

« Mais Annabeth ! rigola Will. C'est une peluche !

\- Désolé, j'ai horreur de ça, retirez-la s'il vous plaît ! »

Percy attrapa la peluche et la jeta au visage de Léo qui se prit l'une des pattes dans le nez et éternua à cause des poils qui le chatouillèrent. L'attention fut de nouveau sur le latino qui enchaînait les bêtises à une allure monstrueuse dès qu'il avait une goutte d'alcool dans le sang mais Annabeth restait sur ses gardes.

« Il ne va plus rien faire, lui souffla la voix de Percy dans l'oreille. »

Le brun s'était rapproché pour qu'elle seule entende, et le souffle de sa voix sur sa peau la fit frissonner. Annabeth se tourna vers lui sans faire attention à la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux, se figeant lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Percy. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et Annabeth remarqua le jeu de va et vient que faisait les yeux de Percy entre les siens et sa bouche, lui coupant accessoirement le souffle.

« Attention araignée ! hurla Jason alors que la peluche arrivait à toute allure sur eux. »

Percy s'écarta vivement, Annabeth s'éloignant d'un bond de lui pour éviter la créature aussi factice soit-elle, cassant leur bulle de manière brutale.

« Mais ça va pas ? s'écria Percy en se tournant vers Léo et Jason debout l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- C'est pas nous.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

Les deux garçons pointèrent la porte du doigt, porte où une chevelure rousse disparaissait d'un pas rageur. Annabeth fixa ladite porte un instant sans savoir comment réagir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Piper vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, renvoyant la peluche au loin pour l'éloigner de son amie.

« C'est moi ou vous alliez vous embrasser ? chuchota la brune.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Sans l'intervention de Rachel, tu l'aurais fait ?

\- J'en sais rien du tout Pip', soupira Annabeth en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu devrais le faire. »

Annabeth se tourna vivement vers son amie mais la brune avait déjà décroché pour se moquer de son petit ami qui se battait contre Percy avec des sabres lasers en plastiques. Annabeth fixa le brun qui rigolait aux éclats, et elle sourit. Oui. Elle l'aurait fait.


	30. Chapter 30

**NDA : ce chapitre est exceptionnellement du point de vu de Percy :) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

* * *

 _NDA : je parle de Perséphone comme étant psychologue et comme étant docteur, non pas parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un psychologue mais bien parce qu'elle est docteur en psychologie (niveau doctorat). Ce statut ne lui donne pas le droit de fournir des ordonnances comme un vrai médecin ou un psychiatre. Tout comme être docteur en mathématiques et histoire ne le donne pas. Ça ne fait pas moins d'elle un docteur. Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

Percy arriva au cabinet de Perséphone avec du retard, ayant eu du mal à se lever après la soirée de la veille. C'est essoufflé qu'il passa la porte du cabinet, trouvant sa psychologue en train de relire les notes de son dossier. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du patient et rangea ledit dossier en silence le temps que Percy reprenne son souffle.

« Désolé. Panne de réveil.

\- Ça arrive, sourit Perséphone. Une raison particulière ?

\- On a fait une soirée hier. J'ai un peu bu.

\- Tu as fait attention j'espère ? N'oublie pas ton traitement.

\- Clarisse ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle.

\- Dans ce cas, je lui fais confiance. »

Percy souffla en se mettant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, fixant un nuage par la fenêtre qui avançait dans le ciel. Il sentait le regard de Perséphone sur lui mais il attendait que les mots veuillent bien sortir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Le projet d'Annabeth a été accepté. Maman n'a pas été dans le sens de Papa, j'ai aussi été contre lui. Il voulait quelqu'un d'autre que la fille de Tina Chase.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Ils se détestent, ça c'est certain, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il n'a aucune confiance en elles.

\- Elles ? La mère et la fille ou uniquement la mère ?

\- La mère et la fille. Mais Annabeth est différente de sa mère, expliqua Percy en se redressant. Elle… Elle est plus gentille, plus chaleureuse. Elle n'a pas ce froid polaire autour d'elle et…

\- Elle te plaît.

\- Ouais, soupira Percy en se laissant tomber sur le dossier. Carrément même.

\- Tu as décidé de lui dire pour ton problème ?

\- Je l'ai fait. Y'a quelques jours.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mon père s'en prenait à elle. J'ai décidé de l'emmener jusqu'au pont de Brooklyn et on a discuté. Elle ne m'a pas forcé, mais je voyais bien que ça la travaillait. Elle m'a aidée. Elle devait savoir.

\- Et comment tu te sens maintenant ?

\- Plus libre. De mes mouvements, de mes paroles. Je n'ai plus à faire attention à ce que je vais dire à Clarisse ou ma mère.

\- Tu as confiance en elle ?

\- Oui. Ça peut paraître bête mais oui. Je sais pas pourquoi, je ne la connais pas encore bien en plus de ça mais… j'ai confiance.

\- Et elle te plaît.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher hein ? rougit le brun.

\- Oh non, rigola Perséphone. C'est bien la première fois que tu me parles d'une fille qui n'est pas l'une de tes amies proches ou de ta famille, alors j'en profite un peu.

\- Hier… commença Percy en triturant les bords de son sweat. Hier j'ai failli l'embrasser. Et deux fois encore avant ça.

\- Mais ?

\- Jason était là à chaque fois, soupira Percy frustré.

\- Jason t'empêche de l'embrasser ? rigola la psychologue.

\- Pas volontairement. La première fois il est arrivé chez moi pile à ce moment là avec Piper, la seconde… Je… Elle s'est détournée parce qu'ils nous regardaient les deux débiles, soupira Percy.

\- Et hier ?

\- Rachel nous a lancé une araignée en peluche.

\- Pardon ? ria Perséphone.

\- Ouais, c'est débile, mais Annabeth semble en avoir une trouille bleue et si Jason n'avait pas hurlé "attention" elle se la serait prise en pleine figure, soupira Percy. Après Piper était avec elle et… enfin bref, la soirée à continué et je n'ai pas eu d'autre moment seul avec elle.

\- Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir, conclu Perséphone.

\- Hein ?

\- L'inviter. Elle ne travaille plus pour tes parents, Percy. Elle est libre comme l'air et en vu de ce que tu me dis, la demoiselle semble intéressée sinon elle t'aurai rembarré depuis un moment.

\- Tu… tu crois ? bégaya-t-il en prenant deux teintes de rouge en plus sur les joues.

\- Et bien je ne la connais pas, mais il me semble qu'être à deux doigts de s'embrasser plusieurs fois c'est un bon signe, non ? Surtout si ce sont des éléments extérieurs qui perturbent ces moments entre vous. Elle ne t'a pas clairement repoussé, si ?

\- Non… je crois pas.

\- Dans ce cas, prends ton téléphone, et invites-la à sortir.

\- Comme ça ? Sans préambule ?

\- Tu veux lui faire la cour par courrier parfumé peut-être ? Nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle Percy, soupira Perséphone. »

Le brun prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir puis se pencha plus en avant vers sa psychologue.

« Et si elle me remballe ? Je veux dire, j'ai aucun moyen de savoir que je suis son genre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois l'inviter, continua-t-elle. Tu ne sauras pas si tu ne fais pas le premier pas.

\- On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, marmonna Percy en croisant les bras. Elle peut le faire le premier pas.

\- C'est vrai, mais si vous êtes aussi timide et buté tout les deux, ça ne va pas vraiment avancer.

\- Alors je l'invite ? Genre… maintenant ?

\- Et bien réfléchis y avant tout de même, trouve quelque chose de sympa à faire, et après, fonce, sourit Perséphone.

\- Ouais… Je vais faire ça, fit le garçon déterminé. Je dois y aller.

\- On se voit la semaine prochaine ! cria Perséphone alors qu'il passait déjà le pas de la porte. »

Le brun sortit à toute vitesse du cabinet et rejoint la voiture qu'Argos avait garé plus loin. Sortant son téléphone une fois que le moteur fut en marche et que ledit Argos prenait le chemin de chez lui, Percy fixa l'icône des messages avant de se lancer.

 _« Tu fais quelque chose demain ? » - Percy_

Tapotant ses doigts sur son genou, le brun attendit qu'Annabeth lui réponde et sursauta à en perdre son téléphone lorsqu'il vibra.

 _« Tu sais où est Nico ? » - Will_

Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui envoyait un message pile à cet instant ? Percy grogna en enfouissant son téléphone dans sa poche et marmonna des insultes envers le blond lorsqu'il vibra de nouveau.

 _« Non, je suis de repos. » - Annabeth Chase_

Sa respiration se coupa et il paniqua, restant immobile un certain temps avant de se reprendre.

 _« Central Park ? Ça te dis ? Je t'offre une glace. » - Percy_

Une glace ? Mais quel débile, c'était ridicule, stupide, complètement…

 _« Vanille dans ce cas :) » - Annabeth Chase_

 _« C'est noté :D » - Percy_

Le brun verrouilla son écran avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, sourire qui déchanta lorsque son téléphone sonna annonçant un appel. Papa. Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer.


	31. Chapter 31

**NDA : joyeux Halloween !**

* * *

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'Annabeth entendit le klaxonne de la moto de Percy résonner en bas de son immeuble. Un sourire qu'elle qualifia d'idiot sur le visage, la blonde claqua la porte de son appartement pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui l'attendait en écrivant un message sur son téléphone.

« Tu t'ennuis déjà ? s'amusa-t-elle en se postant devant lui. »

Percy releva vivement la tête et lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Du tout, c'est Clarisse qui me harcèle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais forcément fait quelque chose de mal ? s'outra le jeune homme en lui mettant le casque sur la tête.

\- C'est toujours de ta faute, rigola la blonde. »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de s'installer derrière lui alors qu'il mettait le moteur de la moto en marche. Annabeth s'accrocha à lui, ses mains se rejoignant sur le ventre musclé de Percy qu'elle sentait se contracté lorsqu'il changeait les vitesses de son engin de la mort. La blonde souffla de bonheur lorsque la moto ralenti pour finalement s'arrêter complètement dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien : Central Park. Elle descendit la première et retira le casque de sa tête en essayant de se recoiffer comme elle le pouvait mais ses boucles blondes en avaient décidés autrement et elle du se faire un chignon pour éviter que ce ne soit trop catastrophique.

La jeune architecte regarda Percy mettre une sécurité sur sa moto avant d'être interrompu par son téléphone et soupirer en regardant le nom. Le brun se leva et s'adossa à son véhicule, son regard se fixant sur Annabeth qui lui fit un léger sourire en réponse.

« Allô ? … Je suis occupé Rachel, on peut se voir demain si tu veux. … Non. … Clarisse n'est pas avec moi, non. … Je ne sais pas où elle est. … Tu n'as qu'à appeler Nico, il devait passer la voir avec Thalia dans l'après-midi. … Oui je sais mais… … Rachel. … Rachel. … Je ne suis pas chez moi, ça ne sert à rien de venir. … Non. Je suis sortie. … Non pas avec Jason, c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Je suis avec Annabeth, qu'est-ce que tu as enfin ? … Oui, elle. … Rach… »

Percy regarda son téléphone bizarrement et Annabeth sut que la rouquine n'avait pas aimé sa réponse et qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Le jeune homme rangea son téléphone en haussant des épaules, comme si le fait d'avoir agacé Rachel ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, et montra du doigt un marchand de glace ambulant dans sa camionnette bleu pastel.

« Je crois que c'était dans les termes du contrat, sourit Percy. Vanille c'est ça ?

\- Mon parfum préféré, répondit la blonde en souriant à son tour.

\- Je t'invite.

\- Tu sais que je peux me payer une glace toute seule ?

\- Sauf que je suis un gentleman, fit Percy en marchant en arrière pour garder son regard fixé sur elle. Et qu'il est de mon devoir de t'offrir cette glace pour que notre rendez-vous soit réussi.

\- C'est un rendez-vous ? demanda Annabeth en haussant un sourcil amusée. »

Percy ouvrit la bouche, les joues rouge écarlate, trébuchant bêtement sur ses propres pieds il se retrouva sur les fesses devant la jeune femme qui rit en le voyant tomber et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'il prit sans hésiter et se retrouva de nouveau sur ses pieds, si proche d'elle qu'elle sursauta et du lever les yeux pour l'observe.

« C'est un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau plus doucement, presque comme un murmure.

\- Ça pourrait, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Alors je veux bien une glace. »

Percy hocha la tête sans la quitter des yeux et Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard pénétrant du brun, baissant les yeux vers ses mains qui trituraient le bout de son pull. Elle vit la main de Percy s'accrocher à ses doigts, glisser entre les siens pour la tirer jusqu'au marchand de glace.

« Bonjour, deux glaces vanille s'il vous plaît, demanda le brun sans lui lâcher la main.

\- Et avec ceci ?

\- Vous auriez quelque chose de bleu ?

\- De bleu ? Uniquement des décorations, ça ira ?

\- Ça fera l'affaire, sourit Percy.

\- Du bleu ? demanda Annabeth.

\- Ma couleur préférée. Tu veux quelque chose en plus ?

\- Non. C'est déjà parfait, sourit la blonde. »

Percy se tourna vivement vers elle et lui fit un sourire si rayonnant que le cœur d'Annabeth s'emballa, ses joues rougissant à vu d'œil en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. La jeune serveuse donna les deux glaces et Percy paya avant de donner sa glace à Annabeth qui le remercia d'un sourire.

« Alors, Piper m'a dit que tu avais été promu au rang d'associé Junior chez Athena & Co ? demanda Percy en dégustant sa glace.

\- Grâce à mon travail sur le Complexe. Les associés Senior ont beaucoup aimé, ma mère était aux anges et ça va me permettre d'avoir un droit de véto sur mes prochains projets.

\- Tu en as en vu ?

\- Pas encore, j'ai quelques jours de vacances maintenant que j'ai terminé chez toi, sourit la blonde.

\- Alors tu as quelques jours à me consacrer ? Enfin… Moi, nous, tout le monde, rougit Percy.

\- Je pourrais effectivement vous consacrez mon temps libre, rit la jeune femme amusé par son lapsus. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je fais là.

\- Tu es trop gentille de m'accorder ton temps.

\- Je sais, soupira dramatiquement la blonde. »

Percy la regarda avec un faux air outré sur le visage alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Annabeth ne su pas comment elle se retrouva collée à Percy, son bras sur ses épaules alors que le sien entourait sa taille, mais elle appréciait cette toute nouvelle proximité entre eux. Ce n'était clairement pas de l'amitié, elle n'était pas bête, c'était un flirte agréable comme une balade sur l'eau dans une petite embarcation, et l'arrivée serait un baiser qui mettrait une majuscule à ce troisième chapitre de leur histoire, précédé par la rencontre et l'attirance, ou un point final à cette relation qui n'aurait pas du voir le jour.

Leurs glaces terminées, assis dans l'herbe à côté d'un point d'eau et à l'abris d'un chêne au feuillage touffu, les deux jeunes gens discutaient sans voir le temps passer, échangeant coups d'œil appuyés, sourires en coin et effleurements du bouts des doigts sur leurs mains, bras et épaules, Percy s'était même autorisé à lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, s'attardant un peu trop pour que ce soit innocent, leurs regards rivés l'un sur l'autre.

Lorsqu'Annabeth s'écroula sur son canapé ce soir-là en rentrant chez elle, elle soupira un grand coup en fermant les yeux et donna un coup du plat de sa main sur le coussin à côté d'elle. Elle aurait du l'embrasser, et la prochaine fois, car il y en aurait une, elle le ferait. Elle allait embrasser Percy Jackson.


	32. Chapter 32

Annabeth se réveilla de bonne humeur, reposée par sa nuit complète de sommeil et un sourire aux lèvres grâce à sa journée de la veille qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner en regardant une série qui passait à la télévision, puis se mit à discuter avec une amie de longue date, Silena Beauregard, par FaceTime. La jolie jeune femme, mannequin réputé qui avait déménagé à Los Angeles pour le bien de sa carrière, envoyait régulièrement des messages à Annabeth pour prendre de ses nouvelles et en demander à son tour, se mettant au courant des derniers potins qui faisaient vivre la belle ville de New York.

« Toujours pas de petit-ami ? demanda la jolie brune.

\- Non, rougit Annabeth. Et toi alors ? Comment va Charles ?

\- Il va bien, mais si tu crois que la résolution de l'écran est assez mauvaise pour que je ne vois pas les rougeurs de tes joues, saches que mon téléphone est dernier cri ma belle, ricana Silena.

\- Tu es pire que Piper, râla la blonde.

\- Aller, raconte-moi !

\- C'est… C'est rien en fait. Je flirte un peu avec un garçon c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? C'est déjà énorme pour toi ! Il est comment ?

\- Tu veux la description physique ou…

\- S'il tu flirtes avec, je me doute qu'il est un minimum intelligent et sympathique. Je veux savoir s'il est beau !

\- Il l'est.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Et bien, rougit Annabeth en replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Il est assez sportif donc il est plutôt musclé. Il est brun, il a des traits assez fin et si…

\- Si ? s'impatienta son amie.

\- Vraiment beau.

\- Tu n'as pas une photo ?

\- Non, rigola Annabeth. Mais regarde sur internet, il doit y avoir quelques photos de lui, il fait des compétitions nationales.

\- Oh ! Dis-moi son nom alors !

\- Percy Jackson.

\- Per-cy… Jack-son, tapa Silena sur son téléphone. Oh. Oh oui d'accord, tu ne tapes pas dans le bas de gamme.

\- Silena !

\- Il est vraiment pas mal, pas mal du tout même, souffla la brune.

\- Tu me mets mal à l'aise, soupira Annabeth. Je vais raccrocher.

\- Sacrément canon même.

\- À plus.

\- Hein ? Anna… »

Mais la blonde raccrocha en rigolant, les joues rouge à cause des paroles de son amie. La jeune architecte se mordit la lèvre et fixa son téléphone, se demandant quelles photos la brune avait bien pu voir pour qu'elle avoue sans hésiter que le garçon était plus beau que son Charles adoré. Annabeth résista qu'une poignée de secondes avant de déverrouiller son écran pour aller directement sur internet et commencer à taper le nom du jeune homme mais elle fut coupée par un tambourinement à la porte de son appartement, tambourinement qui fut suivit par la voix de Grover qui l'appelait. La blonde se leva pour aller ouvrir à son ami et le trouva derrière la porte, droit comme un i et une expression sur le visage qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Grov' ?

\- J'étais dans le métro pour aller voir Gen… Quelqu'un. Une fille. Qui me plaît.

\- Oh… Et elle… commença Annabeth avant qu'il ne la coupe.

\- On parlera d'elle plus tard Annie, on a un plus gros souci et ce souci c'est ce que j'ai vu.

\- Tu as vu quoi ?

\- Dans le métro, il y avait un vendeur de journaux.

\- Grover, soupira Annabeth en s'asseyant sur son canapé. Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu étais sur la première de couverture Annabeth. »

La blonde se figea et fixa son ami qui la fixait en retour très sérieux.

« Comment ça ?

\- Tu es sur la première page de People. Avec Percy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne panique pas !

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je ne panique pas ? Pourquoi je suis sur cette couverture ?

\- Le gros titre annonçait une relation entre toi et Percy, un truc… du genre… amoureux.

\- Mais on…

\- T'étais avec lui à Central Park y'a pas longtemps ?

\- Hier… Comment peuvent-ils avoir des photos de nous ? Percy est toujours très discret et il n'y avait personne, je suis formelle !

\- Le fait-est que tu fais la une des journaux et ta mère ne va pas apprécier.

\- Mince… mince… marmonna Annabeth en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans son appartement.

\- Annabeth…

\- Si ma mère voit ça, juste après ma promotion… Elle va péter un câble…

\- Annabeth…

\- Et si Peter Jackson voit ça…

\- Annabeth…

\- Et si…

\- ANNABETH ! cria Grover en l'arrêtant dans sa procession en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Calme-toi.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupira la blonde.

\- Il va bien falloir parce que ce n'est pas tout.

\- Il y a pire ?

\- Et bien ça dépend… fit Grover en se passant une main sur le visage. Dis-moi, Percy t'a dit pourquoi il a fait une pause dans sa carrière ?

\- Oui…

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je… j'ai promis de ne rien dire Grover, ce n'est pas contre toi mais…

\- Ça aussi, ça fait la une des journaux. »

Annabeth se figea, avalant difficilement sa salive et fixa son meilleur ami interdite.  
« Quoi ? murmura la blonde.

\- Le New York Times était dans le kiosque d'à côté, expliqua Grover. Le titre est assez parlant.

\- C'est quoi, le titre, Grover, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Grover soupira et répondit d'un ton bas, essayant ainsi d'éviter de trop brusquer sa meilleure amie.

« Le prodige de la natation Jackson blessé gravement.

\- Non… souffla-t-elle.

\- Annabeth.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il me faisait confiance Grover ! s'écria Annabeth. Il va croire que je l'ai trahis !

\- Mais non, je suis sûr que non.

\- Il va me détester… »

Grover ne répondit pas, prenant Annabeth dans ses bras alors qu'elle restait statique au milieu de son bureau. Le noir serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras sentant bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et c'était le cas. Annabeth avait le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, incapable de calmer la panique qui prenait lentement place à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle sentait que cette histoire allait se retourner contre elle alors qu'elle n'était responsable en rien de cette fuite d'information et elle sentait que tout ça allait détruire le peu de chose qu'elle avait construit avec Percy et les autres. Parce que s'il croyait qu'elle l'avait trahit, ils le croiraient tous, ses cousins et cousines, Clarisse et Léo, Will et surtout Piper… La brune était bien plus proche de Percy que d'elle, leur longue séparation ayant eu cet effet sur leur relation et Annabeth avait peur que Piper se détourne d'elle en la pensant coupable. Elle avait peur de les perdre tous alors qu'elle s'était attaché à chacun d'eux, alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir bien avec eux, alors qu'elle s'était imaginé une relation naissante avec Percy.

Sa petite balade sur l'eau calme d'une rivière commençait à faire face à des rochers et à des rapides qu'elle ne semblait pas arriver à gérer, et Annabeth sentait qu'elle allait bientôt s'échouer sur le rivage. Et pas de la plus agréable des manières.


	33. Chapter 33

Grover avait passé le reste de la journée avec elle, essayant de la rassurer et de lui changer les idées avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui poser des questions. Si Annabeth redoutait la venue de Piper, de Jason ou encore celle de Nico ou de la terrible Clarisse, elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à face avec Percy en personne, immobile, le visage fermé et le regard aussi sombre que celui de son père. L'océan de ses yeux semblait en pleine tempête et elle sentait qu'elle en était la cause.

La blonde avait passé sa soirée devant son téléphone à hésiter entre appeler Piper qui en parlerait à Percy, appeler Will qui en parlerait sans aucun doute à Nico qui en parlerait à Percy, ou l'appeler lui directement. Mais à force de réfléchir à mille et une possibilités, Annabeth avait finit par s'endormir sur son canapé, passant une nuit des plus désagréable et se faisant réveiller par son voisin du dessus et sa nouvelle petite amie qui n'avait aucune honte à montrer à l'immeuble entier qu'il était doué au lit.

Sa tasse de thé en main, en jogging et sweat trop large pour elle, les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval désordonnée, Annabeth fixait Percy sur son pas de porte sans un mot. Le jeune homme la détailla une seconde avant de secouer la tête et entra sans plus de cérémonie, refermant la porte derrière lui. La blonde le fixa alors qu'il observait son petit appartement en silence. Elle voyait bien qu'il était crispé, les muscles de ses bras étaient tendu, son dos droit et sa mâchoire serrée, et il restait absolument irrésistible. Percy se figea devant une photographie d'elle et de ses deux demis-frères, ses mains allant se cacher dans les poches de son jean.

« Je te faisais confiance, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse.

\- Percy, c'est un malentendu ! tenta Annabeth.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! s'énerva Percy en se tournant vivement. »

Annabeth sursauta en se retrouvant face à lui et lâcha sa tasse qui s'écrasa sur le sol, le recouvrant de thé bouillant et de morceau de porcelaine. Le brun regarda les dégâts et soupira, allant directement vers le coin cuisine pour tenter de nettoyer tout ça. Annabeth voulu le suivre mais la voix grave du jeune homme la coupa dans son élan.

« Ne bouge pas. Tu vas te couper. Je ne t'accompagnerai pas à l'hôpital. »

La jeune architecte ne sut pas ce qui fit le plus mal. Le ton froid qu'il avait employé, le regard presque dégoûté qu'il posa sur elle, ou la phrase en elle-même. Le souffle court, Annabeth resta immobile le temps qu'il enlève les morceaux de sa tasse et passe un chiffon sur le liquide brun, elle le regarda faire à genoux devant elle sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire, se giflant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir appelé dès que Grover lui avait dit pour les journaux.

« Tu es la dernière au courant, ça fait des mois que les autres cachent mon problème de santé, Clarisse a géré les médias, elle a fait de cette pause une soi-disant envie de me recentrer sur moi-même et prendre du temps pour ma famille… Et tu as tout gâché. »

Percy se releva faisant face à Annabeth qui avala difficilement sa salive face à son regard, incapable d'aligner correctement ses pensées pour former une phrase grammaticalement bonne.

« Je…

\- Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuse Chase, siffla Percy. Tu sais quoi, ricana le brun en reculant vers la porte. Je suis même content qu'on nous ait prit en photo à Central Park, je suis sûr que ta mère va être ravit de voir ça.

\- Percy…

\- Je veux plus jamais te voir, souffla-t-il en se retournant pour ouvrir la porte. Mon père avait raison, t'es comme elle, t'es comme ta mère. Rachel aussi avait raison. »

Le brun se tourna vers elle une dernière fois, plongeant son regard dans celui embué de la blonde qui fit quelques pas vers lui mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il recula. Percy sorti de sa poche le journal en question et le jeta à ses pieds avant de claquer la porte derrière lui faisant trembler les murs de son petit appartement. Annabeth se pencha pour récupérer la revue, fixant la première de couverture où Percy était représenté une médaille en main et souriant, un sweat de son équipe de natation sur le dos, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa récente course et un sourire des plus ravit collé sur son visage. « Le petit prodige de la natation gravement blessé lors d'un entraînement. »

La jeune femme tourna vivement les pages jusqu'à l'article en question et prit le temps de le lire convenablement, toujours debout face à sa porte, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait laissé échappé quelques larmes depuis que la porte avait claqué derrière Percy. Son estomac en vrac, ses pensées chamboulées, Annabeth respirait calmement pour se concentrer sur les mots allongés sur le papier du journal.

Ils parlaient d'une blessure grave aux côtes et aux vertèbres, une blessure qu'un spécialiste avait qualifié, et heureusement, de soignable par le repos et des exercices adéquats. Sa carrière n'était donc pas en jeu. Ils parlaient aussi de leur source d'information qui parlait aussi de la façon dont lui et ses proches avaient cachés cette blessure, comment Clarisse LaRue, sa maganeuse, avait géré les rendez-vous médicaux dans l'ombre pour que personne ne soit au courant, comment Peter Jackson avait fait venir des spécialistes du monde entier pour soigner son fils tout en gardant le secret… Ils parlaient aussi d'un co-équipier de Percy Jackson, un certain Marlon qui venait de se faire renvoyer car l'enquête mené par les journalistes depuis quelques jours menaient droit sur lui, et il était responsable de l'accident de son partenaire. Jalousie.

Annabeth ferma le journal, abasourdie par l'article. Comment pouvait-il croire que c'était elle alors qu'elle ne savait pas les trois-quart des choses écrites dans ce journal ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle l'avait trahit alors qu'il ne lui avait parlé de sa blessure que de manière très succincte ? Elle ne savait rien des agissements de Clarisse ni de ceux de Peter, elle ne savait rien sur ses rendez-vous médicaux à part que son kinésithérapeute ne lui convenait pas, elle ne savait rien de tout ça et encore moins comment elle aurait pu se tenir au courant de ça sans attirer l'attention de l'un de ses proches.

Annabeth sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna annonçant un appel entrant d'un numéro qui lui était inconnu, elle sursauta encore lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte une seconde fois en moins d'une heure. Son téléphone en main, elle ouvrit la porte espérant que ce soit Percy mais elle se retrouva face à Piper qui attrapa ledit téléphone et décrocha.

« Pas maintenant Clarisse, je m'en occupe, dit-elle avant de raccrocher. »

Piper se tourna vers son amie et la fixa d'un air grave.

« J'espère que tu peux t'expliquer parce que je vais me faire défoncer par Clarisse pour lui avoir raccroché au nez. »


	34. Chapter 34

_« J'espère que tu peux t'expliquer parce que je vais me faire défoncer par Clarisse pour lui avoir raccroché au nez. »_

Annabeth se passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlé et souffla un coup en fermant la porte d'entrée. Piper sur les talons, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent silencieusement jusqu'au salon où la brune s'installa.

« Je te fais un café ? Un thé ?

\- Un thé, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune architecte acquiesça et disparu dans sa cuisine pour refaire bouillir de l'eau, se trouvant face aux morceaux cassés de sa tasse que Percy avait laissé sur le plan de travail… Il était partit si vite… La blonde prit les morceaux et les jeta rapidement dans sa poubelle, s'entaillant la paume de main au passage avec un morceau plus coupant que les autres. Son sifflement de douleur attira l'attention de Piper qui passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués en voyant le sang s'écouler de la main de son amie.

« Mince, Annabeth ! s'écria la brune. Attends, je vais chercher de quoi panser ça. »

Piper disparu laissant la blonde seule dans la cuisine, sa main dégoulinante de sang collée à feu son t-shirt blanc qui s'imprégnait de sang sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal, elle avait la tête ailleurs, son esprit bloqué sur l'article de journal, sur sa dispute avec Percy, sur les mots qu'il avait prononcé et son regard… Son regard dégoûté, déçu…

« Donne-moi ta main, souffla Piper qui venait de revenir de la salle de bain avec de quoi la soigner. »

Annabeth lui tendit sa main abîmée et regarda son amie la panser sans rien dire, plus silencieuse qu'une tombe alors que Piper lui appliquait de l'alcool sur sa plaie. La brune fronça des sourcils face à cet air si statique de son amie. Elle devrait au moins grimacer à cause de la douleur, mais là, rien. Comme si Annabeth était éteinte.

« Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- J'ai cassé une tasse tout à l'heure, répondit la blonde d'une voix lasse.

\- Avant que j'arrive ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu es pieds nus ? C'est pas sérieux ça Beth, tu aurais pu te blesser en ramassant les morceaux et…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait.

\- Ah ?

\- Percy était là ?

\- Percy était chez toi ? s'étonna Piper en relevant les yeux vers elle. Il a dormi là ?

\- Non, ricana Annabeth en secouant la tête. Il est passé tôt ce matin, pour me balancer ça au visage, dit-elle en montrant d'un geste du menton le journal plié en deux.

\- Ah.

\- Ouais…

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc quoi ? demanda Annabeth en touchant le tout nouveau bandage qu'elle avait à la main. Il était hors de lui, a dit des choses affreuses et me croit coupable.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ça alors ? demanda quand même Piper sous le regard presque paniqué d'Annabeth. »

La blonde fixa son amie en espérant que sa simple parole réussirait à la convaincre.

« Non.

\- Bien. J'ai confiance en toi Beth, on est amies de puis longtemps, je te crois. Percy va se calmer, tu vas voir, et quand il sera moins en colère, vous mettrez tout à plat et…

\- Il ne veut plus jamais me voir Piper, soupira Annabeth en mettant en route la bouilloire.

\- Il ne le pensait pas.

\- Si. Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vu ses yeux, sa façon d'être. Il le pensait. Il me hait.

\- Annabeth, il est colère, il est peut-être déçu pour le moment mais il va se rendre compte qu'il a été trop loin et…

\- Et quoi ? Je vais devoir attendre des jours, des semaines avant qu'il ne se rende compte de sa boulette ?

\- Laisse-lui du temps, fit Piper en sortant les tasses. Il est pas aussi malin qu'on le croit tu sais, tenta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il va ruminer sa colère dans son coin, puis pour comprendre mieux tes motivations il va chercher ce qu'il s'est passé, et là il va comprendre qu'il a eu tord. Ça prendra peut-être une semaine, voire deux, mais… »

Piper fit une pause et fixa Annabeth avec un sourire tendre.

« Je pense que ça en vaut la peine. Vous deux, ça en vaut la peine.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, il n'y a rien entre nous, rougit la blonde.

\- Le parc ? C'est rien ? s'amusa Piper en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'était une sortie entre… amis… soupira Annabeth bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'appeler comme ça.

\- Vous étiez bien proche pour des amis, ricana Piper ne faisant pas attention au changement d'humeur de la blonde.

\- Clarisse va me tuer, marmonna Annabeth. Ma mère va me tuer, et Peter Jackson va me tuer…

\- Hum, c'est fort probable. »

Annabeth esquissa un sourire face à la réponse de son amie qui sirotait son thé en la fixant d'un regard si neutre qu'elle savait qu'il était faux. Piper était une excellente actrice. La brune sourit en retour et posa son bras sur les épaules de son amie, l'attirant jusqu'au salon où elles s'installèrent sur le canapé.

« Tu sais, même si ce n'est pas toi, on va quand même devoir trouver qui a craché le morceau. Parce qu'à part nous et ses co-équipiers, il n'y avait personne qui savait.

\- Et le gars qui a été renvoyer de l'équipe ?

\- Qui ? demanda Piper.

\- L'article dit qu'un certain Marlon a été renvoyer parce qu'il aurait un lien avec l'accident. Je n'ai pas tout comprit mais…

\- Marlon a été renvoyé ? s'écria Piper. Attends. »

La jeune femme sortie son téléphone et appela un numéro pré-enregistré, attendant en fixant Annabeth qu'on lui réponde.

« Allô ? Jason c'est moi, tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Marlon ? … Tu rigoles ? … Oh. … Et comment le prend Percy ? … Ah. Tu vas le voir là ? … Tu m'appelles après d'accord. … Oui, d'accord, je t'aime. »

Piper raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur ses genoux.

« Marlon a été interrogé par le coach et Clarisse était présente. Il a délibérément fait tomber le plongeoir sur Percy pour être en tête du classement, soupira Piper.

\- Alors ce n'est pas lui.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna la brune.

\- Et bien personne ne savait avant que les journalistes s'en mêlent, alors il n'avait aucun intérêt à avouer que Percy était mal en point puisque de toute façon il avait déjà prit sa place le temps de sa remise en forme.

\- Alors ce n'est pas lui… répéta Piper.

\- Si ce n'est pas lui, ni moi… C'est qui ? »

Piper se mordilla la lèvre en fixant son amie. Annabeth avait inconsciemment pensé que le coupable était cet homme depuis qu'elle avait lu son nom dans le journal mais maintenant qu'elle avait toute l'histoire, c'était certain qu'il n'était pas responsable. Si la jeune architecte avait mal digéré la dispute avec Percy, elle digérait encore plus mal le fait qu'on la pense coupable alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle prouverait son innocence, elle prouverait à Percy qu'il avait eu tord. Une lueur déterminée passa dans son regard et Piper sourit reconnaissant enfin son amie.


	35. Chapter 35

Annabeth avait décidé d'utiliser ses jours de congés pour enquêter sur la taupe qui avait fourni aux journalistes toutes les informations sur Percy. Son sac à dos en place, son manteau fermé jusqu'en haut et sa casquette sur la tête, Annabeth enfila ses converses et prit le chemin pour rejoindre l'appartement de Grover qui allait être son complice dans cette affaire. La jeune femme prit alors le métro en faisant bien attention de cacher son visage, les gros titre avec son visage en première de couverture était toujours affiché et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on la pointe du doigt.

Sa première mission fut d'aller cher le marchand de journaux pour acheter chaque exemplaires qui parlait de près ou de loin de Percy Jackson, de sa mystérieuse petite amie et surtout de sa blessure. Elle essaya de ne pas rougir en voyant à quel point ils avaient été proche ce jour-là au parc et elle se demanda soudainement si ils allaient un jour l'être de nouveau. La jeune femme arriva finalement devant la porte d'appartement de Grover et toqua avec son coude, les mains pleines de revues à feuilleter à la recherche d'indices.

« Annabeth ?

\- Salut, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Euh, d'accord. Laisse-moi le temps de passer un coup de téléphone, fit le jeune homme en la laissant entrer.

\- Je dérange ? s'inquiéta la blonde d'un coup. Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ?

\- C'est rien Annabeth, tu passes avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- T'es ma meilleure amie, tu passes avant, point. Je reviens. »

Grover disparu dans sa chambre, laissant Annabeth et ses revues dans son petit salon-cuisine son visage affichant un air désolé qui fit sourire Grover lorsqu'il revint. Le noir posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie et la secoua un peu jusqu'à en faire tomber quelques revues.

« Tout va bien, tu as besoin de moi pour quoi ?

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule tu sais, ce n'est pas…

\- Annabeth. On va faire ça ensemble, et comme ça je te parlerais de… enfin… rougit le garçon. De cette fille.

\- Tu avais un rendez-vous ? Mon dieu, Grover, je suis navrée, je peux…

\- Tu veux bien arrêter, rit-il. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? »

Grover se baissa et prit les revues qui étaient tombées pour les poser sur sa table à manger, prenant aussi celles dans les mains de la blonde pour les examiner avec un œil critique. Annabeth retira sa casquette, son manteau et posa son sac, l'ouvrant pour en sortir son téléphone et son ordinateur portable.

« Je veux trouver la source de leurs informations. Si je la trouve, Percy n'aura plus de raison de m'en vouloir. Et il s'excusera.

\- Et vous vous mettrez ensemble, sourit Grover.

\- Quoi ? Non, Grov' !

\- Si. C'est une évidence, expliqua son ami d'un geste de la main. Bon, commençons par les revues sportives. Elles donnent plus d'informations sur le sujet, et peut-être même qu'il y a des interviews du gars qui a été renvoyé.

\- Ça ferait quoi ?

\- Il a peut-être demandé qui a trahit Percy. »

Annabeth ouvrit de grands yeux et se jeta presque sur son ordinateur pour trouver les coordonnées de Marlon Ostein, ancien nageur du New York Athletic Club, renvoyé il y a peu. La blonde passa plus de deux heures à rechercher ces coordonnées et tomba finalement sur le nom de son agent ainsi que sur son numéro de téléphone. Prise dans sa frénésie de la vérité, la jeune femme n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de composer le numéro, le tout sous le regard curieux de Grover qui, lui, n'avait rien trouvé dans les revues qu'elle avait acheté sur le chemin.

« Allô ?

\- Oui, bonjour, je suis Annabeth Chase et je me demandais si je pouvais parler à Marlon Ostein ?

\- Écoutez Miss Chase, soupira l'homme de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Vous n'aurez pas d'interview juste parce que vous êtes plus polie que les autres, alors…

\- Non, c'est une méprise, je ne veux pas d'interview.

\- Ah ? Et vous voulez quoi ?

\- Je… J'ai aussi été touchée par le scandale. Je recherche qui a fourni les informations aux journaux pour m'innocenter auprès… de quelqu'un, termina Annabeth très rapidement.

\- Et vous voulez parler à Marlon parce que… ?

\- Il est peut-être au courant de quelque chose sans le savoir ? tenta la blonde.

\- Bon… Attendez. »

Annabeth n'entendit plus rien après ça, seul un silence pesant et du bruit résonnait dans le téléphone alors que Grover lui demandait d'un mouvement de sourcils ce qu'il se passait.

« Il veut bien vous répondre, je vous le passe, dit l'agent.

\- Oh ! Merci ! Mer…

\- Allô ?

\- Oh, bonjour, je suis Annabeth Chase, je ne sais pas si on vous a expliqué mais…

\- Trouver qui a foutu ma carrière en l'air, si, j'ai capté. »

Annabeth aurait voulu réagir à cette phrase, lui dire qu'il l'avait fait seul en s'en prenant à Percy, l'insulter parce qu'il lui avait fait mal physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement en l'empêchant de pratiquer sa passion, en le clouant au lit pendant des semaines… cependant elle savait qu'il fallait prendre des pincettes avec cet homme pour qu'il soit de son côté.

« Est-ce que vous sauriez qui aurait pu faire ça ? S'en prendre à vous et à Percy en même temps ?

\- Non. Attendez, vous pensez que voulait nous dégager tout les deux ?

\- Et bien, c'est surtout au niveau professionnel qu'il y a des répercutions, énonça la blonde. Donc oui…

\- Peut-être… hésita Marlon. Peut-être que Michael voulait passer premier. C'est pas son genre, et il avait l'air d'apprécier Percy, mais peut-être que c'est lui.

\- Et je peux le trouver où ?

\- Hum, il est en vacances à Hawaï avec sa copine depuis… Non, soupira-t-il. Laissez tomber, il est là-bas depuis deux semaines pour le mariage de son frère.

\- Oh.

\- Je peux rien pour vous, mais si vous avez des nouvelles, dites le moi.

\- Bien entendu. Au revoir. »

Annabeth raccrocha en soupirant, agacée de n'avoir rien trouvé du tout. Grover lui mit un article sous le nez et tapota dessus, insistant légèrement.

« Regarde ça.

\- L'article du New York Times, oui, et alors ?

\- Le Times a un truc en plus que les autres Annabeth, il parle de la blessure de Percy mais aussi de toi.

\- Quoi ? »

La jeune femme se pencha sur l'article et du bien admettre que Grover avait raison. L'article ne comprenait pas seulement un paragraphe argumenté sur la blessure du petit prodige de la natation qu'était Percy, non, il parlait tout aussi bien de sa vie personnelle, annonçant même qu'il avait une liaison avec la fille de Tina Chase, grande architecte et ennemie jurée de Peter Jackson, elle. En plus de savoir qui elle était, ils savaient que leurs parents ne s'appréciaient pas et ça, c'était une nouvelle.

« Si tu veux mon avis, sourit Grover. C'est ce gars là qu'on doit aller voir, dit-il en pointant du doigt le nom du journaliste. »


	36. Chapter 36

**NDA : attention, nous arrivons dans le vif du sujet, je vous demande donc de faire attention à ne rien révéler dans vos reviews :) merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Annabeth et Grover arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble principal du New York Times dans l'après-midi. Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall vitré du journal et allèrent directement vers l'accueil pour demander où ils pourraient trouver Joe Hulling, journaliste au Times et auteur de l'article sur Percy Jackson.

« Bonjour, sourit Grover à la réceptionniste.

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que l'on pourrait voir Joe Hulling s'il vous plaît ?

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Et bien…

\- Vous avez des informations à lui fournir ?

\- Je…

\- Alors non. »

Grover se tourna vers Annabeth qui soupira te le poussa pour faire face à la brune aux lunettes plus épaisses qu'une porte blindée.

« Nous avons des informations sur Percy Jackson, dit-elle avec un ton très sûr.

\- Mais quoi ? murmura Grover paniqué.

\- Percy Jackson ? Le nageur ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Mais Annabeth ! continua Grover sur le même ton.

\- Je l'appelle. Restez-là. »

Annabeth lui fit un sourire hypocrite et s'éloigna de l'accueil suivit de près par Grover qui ne s'en remettait pas, ses mains accrochées à ses cheveux et tirant sur le peu qu'il avait sur le crâne.

« Mais t'es malade ! Tu viens de te griller toute seule ! Si Percy apprend que…

\- C'est notre seul moyen de rencontrer Hulling, Grov', expliqua la blonde. Regarde, il arrive. »

Effectivement, un homme d'une trentaine d'année passa la porte et la réceptionniste les montra du doigt vigoureusement. Annabeth prit un instant pour détailler son interlocuteur, châtain clair, grand, légèrement musclé, il avait des fossettes sur ses joues et un regard séducteur qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Cet homme était l'archétype même du séducteur en puissance.

« Alors, vous aviez des choses à me dire c'est ça ? Hé mais je vous reconnais ! dit-il en se penchant vers Annabeth. Vous êtes la copine de Percy Jackson, la fille de Tina Chase !

\- Précisément, répondit Annabeth plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ah, vous n'êtes pas là pour des infos, soupira Hulling. Vous auriez du demander le service juridique parce que je ne ferais pas de démenti sur mon article.

\- Je m'en contre-fiche de votre article Monsieur Joe Hulling, siffla Annabeth alors que Grover posait une main sur son bras pour la calmer. Je veux savoir qui vous a servit sur un plateau d'argent ces informations.

\- Désolé ma chérie, mais je ne peux rien dire.

\- Vous ne pouvez ou vous ne voulez rien dire ? demanda la blonde en croisant les bras agacée.

\- Je ne peux et ne veux rien dire. Écoutez, je suis journaliste d'investigation, si je balance mes sources, je n'aurais plus jamais de scoop d'accord ? Impossible. Et puis elle m'a assez bien payé pour que je me la boucle alors…

\- Elle ? coupa Grover. C'est une femme alors ?

\- Je… Bon, vous devriez partir. »

Hulling n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et entrer dans le premier ascenseur qui arriva dans le hall, laissant Annabeth et Grover perplexes et immobiles. La blonde sursauta lorsque son regard croisa celui d'une tête connu, toujours aussi sombre et impassible de Nico Di Angelo.

« Là on est mal, chuchota Annabeth sentant une vague d'angoisse monter en elle.

\- Annabeth ! s'écria Will tout sourire en les rejoignant. Vous venez vous renseigner aussi ?

\- J'espère, siffla Nico.

\- Je cherche à savoir qui a fait ça Nico, tenta d'expliquer la blonde. Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- C'est ce qu'à dit Piper mais Percy n'en croit pas un mot.

\- Et tu…

\- Moi je ne crois que ce que je vois. Pour l'instant… t'es pas dans une très bonne position. »

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux face à l'aura sombre qui entourait le plus jeune des cousins de Percy. Grover passa un bras sur ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort, et lui donna un coup dans le ventre sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il était fixé sur la réceptionniste.

« Aïe, Grov' !

\- Lui il doit garder sa source secrète, mais elle, elle n'a rien à y gagner ! sourit le noir.

\- Tu penses que…

\- Elle nous a demandé si on avait des infos sur un sujet, alors elle doit se souvenir qui a bien pu fournir tout ça à Hulling !

\- Pas bête, fit Will impressionné. Nico, tu y vas, les gens ont tendances à te donner ce que tu veux. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en silence et alla vers la réceptionniste qui se tétanisa sur son siège. Les trois autres regardaient la scène sans rien entendre, fixé sur les lèvres de la femme qui semblait raconter toute sa vie au brun dans les moindres détails.

« Tu sais, commença Will. Moi je te crois. J'ai vu comment tu étais avec lui, avec Percy, et puis à force de passer des journées entière avec toi, je pense t'avoir un peu cernée.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à trahir quelqu'un. Surtout pas une personne que tu apprécies autant que l'apprécies. »

Annabeth ne répondit pas, ses joues rouges répondant pour elle et Grover se moqua gentiment d'elle en lui tapotant la pommette de son index. Ses bêtises s'arrêtèrent lorsque Nico revint, plus détendu qu'à son départ et le regard qu'il posa sur elle la rassura quelque peu.

« Elle ne sait pas qui est la source, mais elle sait qui a donné le contact de la source.

\- Et qui ?

\- Une mannequin que Léo apprécie bien, expliqua Nico en haussant un sourcil.

\- Calypso. »

Le brun hocha la tête et après un regard entendu, ils prirent tous la direction du loft de la jeune femme. Léo avait un jour décidé de mener son enquête sur elle, emmenant de force Will qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il savait donc où habitait la blonde et sonna vivement à son interphone lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en bas de l'immeuble.

« Oui ?

\- C'est Nico. Le cousin de Percy, répondit le brun en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Will. On peut discuter, j'ai un truc à te dire.

\- Oh bien sûr ! J'ouvre. Sixième étage, troisième porte à droite. »

Un bruit vibrant annonça l'ouverture de la porte et le quatuor entra dans l'immeuble, puis dans l'ascenseur, attendant le sixième étage avec une certaine impatience. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et toquèrent à la troisième porte sur la droite qui s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Calypso, sourire qui disparu lorsqu'elle vit avec qui était venu le cousin de Percy.

« Il faut qu'on parle, claqua Nico. »


	37. Chapter 37

_« Il faut qu'on parle, claqua Nico. »_

La jeune femme resta immobile face à eux jusqu'à ce que Will la pousse pour entrer dans son appartement. Ils suivirent tous son exemple, talonnés par Calypso dont les joues devenaient toujours plus rouge et les yeux toujours plus brillant.

« Bon, commença Grover avant qu'elle ne le coupe paniquée.

\- Je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, pleurnicha Calypso. Moi je ne voulais pas, je voulais juste… J'aime beaucoup Léo d'accord, je… Je voulais juste rester avec vous parce que j'aime beaucoup Léo. Il me fait rire et il n'est pas comme ces vautours qui me reluques de bas en haut.

\- Euh… tenta t'intervenir Will mais la blonde était sur sa lancée.

\- J'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça parce que Percy est quelqu'un de bien et de gentil, qu'il allait être blessé et qu'il allait même avoir des problèmes. Mais il était avec toi lorsqu'elle l'a appelé, dit-elle en pointant Annabeth du doigt. Il était avec toi à Central Park et Rachel a pété un câble parce qu'elle est dingue amoureuse de lui depuis maintenant presque trois ans et qu'il ne voit rien.

\- Attends, c'est Rachel ? s'écria Will. »

Calypso hocha de la tête vigoureusement tout en triturant le bas de son t-shirt, la panique et les larmes rendant son geste excessivement enfantin. Annabeth qui avait dans l'intention de lui dire ces quatre vérités ravala son discours et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Ça va aller, tu viens de le dire, tu n'y es pour rien. Léo prendra en compte le fait que tu sois contre l'idée.

\- Je suis…

\- Il va le faire, coupa Annabeth en fusillant Nico du regard. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil puis sourit, amusé. Annabeth le lâcha des yeux pour se concentrer sur Calypso qui la regardait avec une pointe d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en prenant Annabeth dans ses bras. Tu es une fille bien, et je suis désolé pour ce que Rachel a fait.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Merci de nous l'avoir dit. »

Annabeth lâcha la jeune femme et s'éloigna d'un pas alors que la mannequin se remettait de ses émotions.

« Et on peut la trouver où RED ? demanda Grover.

\- Oh, toi aussi tu l'appelles comme ça ? sourit Will. C'est super drôle hein ?

\- J'avoue, j'adore, rigola Grover.

\- Concentrez-vous, soupira Nico.

\- Elle… elle doit être au studio de son père, pour ses photos.

\- Bien, on y va. »

Le ton était donné, tous suivirent Nico qui en avait ras la casquette de cette histoire et voulait régler ça au plus vite. Annabeth suivit le brun, le talonnant jusqu'à ce trouver à ses côtés et ils marchèrent en silence pendant que Will et Grover discutaient des surnoms débiles que donnait Piper aux gens.

« On va lui dire quoi ? demanda la blonde.

\- Tu vas lui dire que tu sais, que tu vas le dire à Percy, mais qu'il sera plus clément si c'est elle qui lui avoue.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Elle sera plus réceptive si c'est toi !

\- Non. Elle a peur de moi, elle va mal réagir.

\- D'accord, soupira Annabeth pourtant peu convaincue. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au studio de photographies des Dare, et Nico utilisa son nom pour entrer sans soucis. Les Di Angelo, tout comme les Jackson et les Grace, avaient un certain poids dans la ville de New York, si ce n'était pas dans le monde entier. La porte de la chambre noire s'ouvrit sur la chevelure rousse de Rachel qui sursauta en se retrouvant face à eux.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- On sait que c'est toi. Ne nous demande pas comment, coupa Annabeth en la fixant d'un regard dur.

\- Et alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? sourit Rachel. Il te déteste, il ne te croira jamais.

\- Elle, non. Mais nous, oui, intervint Will.

\- Je…

\- Si tu avoues Rachel, si c'est toi qui lui dit, ça sera moins désagréable que s'il l'apprend par l'un de nous, ou par une tierce personne, expliqua Annabeth avec un calme qui impressionna les trois garçons.

\- Tu crois que je vais te tendre cette perche ? Tu crois que je vais me tirer moi-même cette balle dans le pied pour tes beaux yeux Chase ?

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, annonça calmement Nico.

\- Non. Il ne sait pas et…

\- Et quoi ? Si ce n'est pas Annabeth qui lui dit, ça sera Grover. Imaginons qu'il ne le croit pas parce qu'il est le meilleur ami de Beth, fit Nico en insistant sur le surnom de la blonde pour agacer la rousse. Will lui dira. Imaginons qu'il ne le croit pas, même si ça serait sacrément bizarre, et bien je le ferais. Et moi, tu sais très bien qu'il me croira.

\- Ne fais pas ça, souffla Rachel soudainement paniquée. S'il te plaît.

\- Alors va lui dire. »

Rachel observa les quatre devant elle, son regard se figeant sur la personne d'Annabeth et les deux filles échangèrent un regard qu'elles seules semblèrent comprendre. Annabeth vit dans les yeux de la rousse une lueur qui lui brisa le cœur. Rachel était réellement amoureuse de Percy et s'était sa jalousie qui avait parlé, pas elle. Elle voyait devant elle une jeune femme qui avait peur de perdre l'amitié d'un garçon qui ne la voyait pas, elle voyait dans son regard quelque chose qui se brisa lorsqu'elle sentit que Rachel baissait les armes.

« D'accord, souffla la jeune photographe. »

Nico fut le premier à passer le pas de la porte des Jackson, suivit par Will, Grover, Annabeth et enfin, Rachel. Ils firent face à Clarisse et Percy qui discutaient avant de s'arrêter net face au défilé qui se passait sous leurs yeux, Clarisse haussa un sourcil en voyant les deux filles, Percy les fronça en fixant Annabeth d'un œil colérique.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le brun agacé.

\- Mais bien sûr, sourit Will. Mesdames ! »

Annabeth regarda Rachel qui n'était qu'une boule de panique, et dans un élan de solidarité et d'amitié qu'elle ne s'imaginait jamais avoir envers la rousse, elle lui prit la main, faisant face aux yeux bleus de Rachel qui la remerciait.

« Elles sont amis maintenant ? s'étonna Clarisse.

\- Non.

\- Mais…

\- Rachel, tonna Nico la faisant sursauter.

\- Oui… »

La jeune photographe prit une profonde inspiration et fixa son regard dans celui de Percy, les larmes aux yeux et la main serrée autour de celle d'Annabeth. Percy regarda les deux filles tour à tour, bloquant sur leurs mains, sur le visage apaisé d'Annabeth, sur les larmes de Rachel, et lorsque la blonde sentit qu'il allait parler, Rachel le coupa net en prenant la parole.

« C'est moi qui ai tout dit aux journaux. »


	38. Chapter 38

_« C'est moi qui ai tout dit aux journaux. »_

Un long silence prit place dans le Complexe Poseidon. Très long, trop peut-être. Un silence qui leur vrilla les oreilles, annonçant une colère qu'ils n'imaginaient pas et qui éclata lorsque Jason entra dans la maison, la porte claquant derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Je…

\- J'ai sûrement mal entendu Dare, siffla Clarisse hors d'elle alors que Percy restait toujours immobile et silencieux.

\- C'était…

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour qu'on s'occupe de ta petite personne ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour qu'on ne voit que toi ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ta jalousie maladive est nocive ? À quel point tu es nocive Rachel ? Est-ce que…

\- Clarisse, coupa Percy en attrapant le bras de sa manageuse. Arrêtes.

\- Que j'arrête ? Elle vient de bousiller ta carrière Percy, s'écria la brune hors d'elle. Pour son petit plaisir personnel et…

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Tu…

\- Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal ! s'écria Rachel en lâchant la main d'Annabeth. Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste qu'il me voit comme je le vois ! Qu'il ne la regarde plus elle ! »

Annabeth prit deux teintes de rouge lorsque Rachel la pointa du doigt et que les regards se tournèrent sur sa personne. Nico esquissa un sourire, mais elle ne remarqua que le regard neutre de Percy sur elle, un regard qui lui tirailla son organe vital, incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant.

« Il y a mille et une façons d'attirer l'attention d'un mec Dare, siffla Clarisse. Mais toi, il a fallu que tu viennes foutre en l'air sa carrière pour ça ? Parce qu'ils ont passé un après-midi dans un parc ? Sérieusement ? Tu te rends compte de la stupidité de ton action ? Parce qu'elle lui plaît ? Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, tu avais encore toutes tes chances jusqu'à maintenant, tu as tout gâché toute seule ma belle ! ricana Clarisse.

\- Je… quoi ? s'étouffa Percy.

\- Quoi "quoi" ? On est pas tous aveugle comme toi Jackson, elle te plaît, c'est un fait, pas une tare. C'est réciproque d'ailleurs, alors discutez-en une bonne fois pour toute et arrêtez de nous faire patienter, j'en ai ras le bol des théories de Piper sur votre histoire d'amour.

\- Clarisse, coupa Nico. Tu t'égares.

\- Ah. Oui. Rachel. Je veux plus te voir dans les parages, plus jamais. Je te vois, je lâche les chiens des Di Angelo sur toi.

\- Les chiens ?

\- Les chiens ? répéta Jason. Tu parles des monstres assoiffés de sang que Harry a dans sa garçonnière ?

\- Eux-mêmes.

\- Oh. »

Rachel regarda le visage de Jason passer de « surprit » à « paniqué » et avala difficilement sa salive. La rousse se tourna vers Percy, essayant de trouver en lui un semblant de réconfort mais le brun ne lui accordait déjà plus son attention, totalement focalisé sur Annabeth. La blonde, elle, regardait Rachel avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard et le cœur malmené par les paroles qu'avait eu Clarisse pour la rouquine. Rachel lui fit un léger sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit, et se tourna vers Percy et Clarisse.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ce fût les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de quitter le Complexe la tête basse sous leurs regards. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Grover vint prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et Annabeth souffla enfin, comme si un poids immense venait de quitter ses épaules. Elle n'était plus jugée coupable par ses amis, tout irait bien maintenant.

« Comment vous avez su ? demanda Jason qui s'accouda à Will sans plus de cérémonie.

\- On s'est retrouvé dans le hall du Times, expliqua le blond. On voulait parler au journaliste mais il nous a envoyé chier et je crois qu'il a été de même pour eux, et là Grover a eu l'idée du siècle.

\- Tabasser le journaliste ? demanda Clarisse en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Discuter avec la réceptionniste. Tu es vraiment violente, s'outra Will.

\- Et elle a dit quoi ? continua Jason.

\- Qu'elle ne savait pas qui était la source mais qu'elle avait vu qui était la personne qui l'avait mit en relation avec Hulling. Le journaliste, expliqua Will voyant l'air perplexe de ses amis.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Percy sortant enfin de sa léthargie.

\- Calypso. Elle a avoué en une seconde trente, elle a pleuré, elle a fait un câlin à Annabeth qui a un sang-froid du tonnerre, et elle nous a dit où trouver Rachel.

\- Et Rachel est venu ici avec vous.

\- Après quelques menaces de Nico mais oui, sourit Will. »

Clarisse leva les deux pouces en direction de Nico qui lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse. Annabeth, toujours dans les bras de Grover, regarda l'échange le cœur plus léger et sourit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Jason qui luisait d'une lueur amusé. La blonde savait que ce n'était pas réellement terminé, elle allait encore de voir parler avec sa mère, et avec Percy… Mais pour l'instant elle avait récupéré ce qui lui importait le plus, soit l'amitié de personnes qui lui étaient chères, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps.

« Je suis contente que tu te sois accrochée Chase, fit soudainement Clarisse.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, si tu avais baissé les bras, on ne saurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire et on tournerait en rond comme des lions en cages sans comprendre. Au final, en plus de montrer que tu n'es pas la coupable de cette mascarade, tu as montré à quel point tu es une fille en or.

\- Un compliment, soufflèrent Jason et Will impressionnés.

\- Parce que tu aurais pu la détruire sur place, continua Clarisse sans faire attention aux deux blonds. Au lieu de ça, tu as été jusqu'à la soutenir. Tu aurais pu tirer un trait sur nos tronches dès que ce débile a claqué la porte, mais non. Et tu aurais pu lui cracher ta haine au visage puisqu'il était en tord depuis le début mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

La blonde se raidit contre Grover qui sentit que sa meilleure amie n'était plus aussi détendu que précédemment. Elle fixa sa Clarisse qui sourit machiavéliquement et se leva l'air de rien en tapotant l'épaule de Percy. Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, et se figea lorsqu'il rencontra les pupilles orageuses d'Annabeth, plus colérique que jamais. Ces yeux ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un ciel en pleine tornade, le gris de son regard semblait en fusion, tournoyant autour de ses pupilles dilatées à cause de la colère qui l'habitait.

Annabeth avait assez prit sur elle pour la journée. Elle embrassa la joue de Grover et tourna les talons après un vague au revoir, qui fit rire Clarisse dans son dos, et claqua la porte du Complexe derrière elle. Oh non, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il allait en baver et elle ne comptait pas le laisser revenir à elle comme une fleur. Annabeth sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Clarisse avait fait exprès de dire ça pour lui faire comprendre, d'une manière peu discrète certes, qu'il fallait le faire ramer. Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses.


	39. Chapter 39

Presque une semaine était passé depuis que Rachel avait avoué qu'elle était la responsable de la fuite d'informations. Une semaine pendant laquelle Clarisse s'était démenée pour faire comprendre que Percy n'était en aucun cas out du monde sportif, et qu'il allait revenir sur le devant de la scène rapidement. Une semaine pendant laquelle Annabeth avait pu voir Piper et Thalia, Will, Grover et même Nico et Jason. Une semaine pendant laquelle elle était aller dire bonjour à son père et sa famille mais aussi une semaine pendant laquelle elle avait du appeler sa mère pour s'expliquer.

Tina avait d'abord été très froide comme à son habitude, refusant d'entendre les explications de sa fille jusqu'à ce que Frédérick s'en mêle. Une dispute sans nom avait éclaté entre son père et sa mère, et la jeune femme s'était revu à l'âge de quatre ans, les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés avec force et le corps recroquevillé dans un recoin de l'appartement. Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus quatre ans et elle avait du faire face à la colère de ses parents, essayant de calmer le jeu par tous les moyens.

Tina avait finalement entendu raison et avait accepter d'écouter les propos de sa fille sous l'œil sévère de son ex-mari qui n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle prenait son air de reine des glaces. Annabeth avait donc expliqué tout en détails à sa mère, à ses parents, sa rencontre avec Piper qui avait conduit la blonde à devenir amie avec les autres, son rapprochement avec Percy, puis la dispute et enfin, Rachel. Tina n'aimait pas les Jackson, c'était un fait, mais elle n'avait pas non plus apprécié qu'on accuse sa fille sans fondement, ni qu'une gourgandine ose s'interposer entre elle et son… petit ami ? Le mot avait fait rougir la blonde mais Annabeth avait réfuté vivement, elle ne sortait pas avec Percy.

Presque une semaine était passé depuis que Rachel avait avoué, Annabeth allait bientôt reprendre le travail, excitée à l'idée d'avoir son premier projet en tant qu'associée Junior. Elle n'allait plus être sous la supervision de son mentor, ni sous celle de sa mère. Les gens allaient enfin la prendre au sérieux et elle allait pouvoir travailler comme bon lui semblait.

Allongée sous un plaid dans son canapé, le regard embué à regarder un film dramatique qui passait à la télévision, Annabeth sursauta lorsqu'on toqua doucement à sa porte. Elle regarda l'heure, étonnée qu'on vienne la voir si tard en cette fin d'après-midi, étonnée aussi de ne pas avoir reçu de message avant de la part d'un de ses amis mais après tout elle était la première à arriver sur le pouce sans prévenir personne. La blonde s'attacha vivement les cheveux, essuya les larmes sous ses yeux et retira le plaid de sur ses épaules pour aller ouvrir, se figeant lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un regard océan qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Salut, souffla Percy les joues rouge. Je dérange ? Tu… Tu pleures ? »

Annabeth passa ses mains sur ses joues sèches, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu deviner.

« Un film.

\- Oh. On peut discuter ? »

Pour seule réponse la blonde ouvrit plus encore la porte, le laissant entrer et la referma derrière lui. Elle observa Percy regarder la décoration de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, sans cette vague de colère qui l'entourait à ce moment là. Pourtant elle sentait qu'il n'était pas détendu, et la situation l'amusa. C'était son tour d'être en colère.

« Je voulais m'excuser, commença Percy en se tournant vers elle, les mains dans les poches et le regard fixé sur le bout de ses converses. Je n'aurais pas du partir sur des suppositions, j'aurai du t'écouter et surtout réfléchir, ricana-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Je… Je suis désolé.

\- Tu peux.

\- Je regrette ce que j'ai dit, continua Percy en fixant son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est pas suffisant, souffla Annabeth. Tu peux pas me jeter toutes ces choses horribles au visage et revenir en marmonnant des excuses et penser que je vais te pardonner.

\- Je…

\- Non. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, c'est pas comme ça que je marche moi ! Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir. Tu as dit que c'était bien fait pour moi si j'avais des problèmes avec ma mère après… Tu as dit des choses qui m'ont fait mal Percy, tu as… »

Annabeth ne pu finir sa phrase. Percy attrapa ses mains et la tira à lui, posant soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune femme réagit au quart de tour, entourant son cou de ses bras alors qu'il faisait de même avec sa taille, serrant l'un et l'autre contre leurs corps sans lâcher une seule fois leurs lèvres. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il était fougueux, passionné, peut-être trop pour un premier mais Annabeth s'en fichait.

Lorsque respirer fut de nouveau à l'ordre du jour, Annabeth se détacha à contre cœur des lèvres du jeune homme qui avait le souffle aussi saccadé que le sien, les joues rouge et le regard brillant d'une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore. Se rendant finalement compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils firent chacun un pas en arrière, Percy passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et détourna le regarda alors qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres, triturant le bas de son sweat informe qui ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur. Mince, elle n'aurait pas pu enfiler quelque chose de plus saillant ?

« Je… commença Percy.

\- Je… fit Annabeth même temps. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, se fixant sans pouvoir continuer leurs phrases. Annabeth regardait Percy, elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train de réfléchir à cent à l'heure, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment réagir. Elle voulait encore l'étriper pour ce qu'il avait fait mais elle voulait aussi reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Il du entendre ses pensées puisque Percy fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la blonde et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec plus de douceur cette fois. Annabeth posa ses propres mains sur la taille du brun, agrippant son t-shirt sous sa veste entre ses doigts, elle le tira jusqu'à elle collant son corps contre le sien. Percy trébucha lorsqu'elle le tira à elle, ils tombèrent presque en arrière et Annabeth se retrouva adossée au canapé coincée entre lui et Percy. Les mains du garçon abandonnèrent le visage de la blonde pour s'aventurer dans son dos, glissant doucement jusqu'à sa chute de reins et…

« Annabeth ! hurla une voix derrière la porte en toquant. Annabeth, c'est urgent ouvre ! »

Percy soupira et s'écarta doucement d'elle, collant son front à celui de la jeune femme. Annabeth reprit doucement sa respiration, replaçant ses cheveux et se détacha totalement de Percy pour s'approcher de la porte. Le brun s'adossa au canapé en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur les visages de Piper, Thalia et Clarisse. Les trois filles entrèrent dans son appartement et se figèrent en voyant Percy qui était plus rouge que jamais, fixant son regard sur la fenêtre.

« On dérange ? s'amusa Thalia.

\- Non, toussota Annabeth.

\- Je… Je vais y aller. »

Percy fit un léger signe de mains à ses amies et disparut sans un mot de plus. Les filles le regardèrent partir avant de se tourner d'un seul mouvement vers Annabeth qui avala difficilement sa salive en remarquant leurs regards sur elle et le jeu de sourcils que fit Thalia en la fixant.


	40. Chapter 40

**NDA : ce chapitre est exceptionnellement du point de vu de Percy :) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

* * *

La jambe de Percy battait à un rythme endiablé contre le rebord de la chaise dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de Perséphone. Sa psychologue était en retard sur son planning et il attendait depuis plus de vingt minutes, regardant régulièrement sa montre comme s'il était attendu, chose qu'il n'était pas. La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui avait pour habitude de prendre l'heure avant la sienne et Perséphone le guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en lui frottant le dos.

« On se revoit bientôt d'accord ?

\- Moui. »

La porte se referma sur l'homme en question et Perséphone se tourna vers Percy avec un regard bienveillant.

« On y va ?

\- Ouais… »

Ils allèrent en silence jusqu'à son cabinet, Percy s'asseyant rapidement sur le fauteuil mit à disposition et se frotta vivement le visage avec ses deux mains alors que sa psychologue croisait élégamment les jambes en face de lui, le fixant curieusement.

« Percy ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de chose à dire.

\- Bien, par où veux-tu commencer ?

\- Le début, je crois. Enfin non.

\- Non ?

\- Enfin si, reprit Percy en secouant la tête. Plusieurs points important. Je me suis disputé avec mon père, j'ai demandé à Annabeth de sortir au parc comme prévu, on s'est aussi disputé, Clarisse était hors d'elle, Rachel était responsable, j'ai embrassé Annabeth, et là… Je suis là. »

Perséphone fixa son patient sans bouger. Percy tapait des doigts sur ses genoux, essayant de mettre au clair ses idées avant de se lancer dans une explication sans fin.

« Papa ne voulait pas avoir Annabeth comme architecte parce que c'est la fille d'une femme qu'il déteste. Ils se détestent mutuellement d'ailleurs et ça remonte à leurs années lycées. Je n'ai pas tout comprit, mais apparemment ça comprend aussi mes deux oncles et peut-être même leurs amis d'avant. Mais tu dois le savoir, sourit Percy. Tu es la meilleure amie d'Harry.

\- Motus et bouche cousu. Secret professionnel, sourit Perséphone.

\- Tu n'étais pas psy à l'époque.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Peu importe, rit Percy avant de se renfrogner. On s'est disputé parce que je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il la traitait. Ce n'était pas lui. Alors il a bien fallu qu'on mette les choses à plat et…

\- Et ?

\- On a élevé la voix. Papa disait qu'elle était comme Tina, qu'elle allait me faire un coup dans le dos et que j'allais regretter d'avoir été de son côté. J'ai prit sa défense, j'étais sûr qu'il se trompait et on s'est ignoré pendant deux jours. C'était la première fois qu'on se disputait, réellement je veux dire, pas juste lui qui me gronde parce que j'ai fait une connerie. Et puis je suis sortie avec Annabeth, à Central Park. C'était super, on était super proche, j'étais… J'ai vraiment aimé.

\- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais…

\- Alors ?

\- Mais le lendemain y'avait ces articles de journaux sur nous. Et surtout sur ma blessure.

\- J'ai vu ça, soupira Perséphone.

\- Clarisse était hors d'elle. Et le truc c'est que… Enfin… Annabeth était la dernière au courant, alors les soupçons se sont évidemment portés sur elle dès le début. Je suis aller la voir mais j'étais hors de moi, et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu les as dites alors ?

\- Sur le moment… Sur le moment je les pensais. J'étais en colère, je pensais qu'elle m'avait trahis et ce que j'avais ressenti la veille au parc… Je pensais être le seul à l'avoir ressenti et ça m'a blessé. »

Perséphone resta silencieuse pendant que Percy soupirait, fermant les yeux et se penchant en arrière sur son fauteuil.

« Clarisse a passé trois jours à la maison pour régler le soucis des journaux avec mon père. Et puis ils sont arrivés. Y'avait Nico, Will, Grover, Annabeth et Rachel. Will a expliqué qu'ils avaient mené leur enquête pour comprendre et que ça les avait mené à Rachel. Elle a avoué qu'elle était la source du journaliste et elle s'est excusé.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Clarisse était hors d'elle, elle a été odieuse avec elle et… Annabeth était là Perséphone ! s'écria soudainement Percy. Elle était là et soutenait Rachel alors que c'était elle la responsable ! Qui fait ça ? Qui ?

\- Ça te dérange ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Non, au contraire. Ça montre encore une fois que c'est une fille super, soupira-t-il. Une fille super avec qui j'ai été méchant.

\- Mais elle t'a pardonné, tu as dit que tu l'avais embrassé.

\- Ah, oui… hum, rougit le brun. Pas vraiment.

\- Percy ?

\- Avec Clarisse, on a continué à expliquer la situation aux journaux. J'ai du donner quelques interviews et assister aux entraînements de l'équipe pour faire des apparitions publics. Piper est venu me voir un soir, elle m'a engueulé parce que je n'étais toujours pas aller m'excuser, alors j'y suis aller. Comme ça. Sur un coup de tête.

\- Et ? demanda Perséphone des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je me suis excusé. Mais elle voulait rien entendre, s'écria Percy en se levant, faisant les cent pas devant sa psychologue. Elle a commencé à s'énerver, sauf que lorsqu'elle s'énerve, ses yeux, ils sont… raaaah, elle était tellement belle ! J'ai rien pu faire d'accord, c'était presque comme si je ne me contrôlais plus. Je… Je l'ai embrassé. »

Percy releva les yeux vers Perséphone qui le fixait la bouche entrouverte et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les joues rouge, il baissa de nouveau les yeux et enfoui ses mains dans ses poches.

« Elle a répondu à ton baiser ? demanda quand même la psychologue ayant soudainement peur d'une plainte pour agression sexuelle.

\- Oui. C'était… Wow. Et puis j'ai voulu lui reparler, mais, je sais pas, c'était tellement flou dans mon esprit, on a finit par s'embrasser de nouveau et si les filles n'avaient pas toqué à la porte, je…

\- Tu ?

\- J'aurai pu passer la soirée à l'embrasser Perséphone ! sourit le brun.

\- Tu l'as rappelée ? »

Percy ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués qu'il posa sur sa psychologue en avalant difficilement sa salive. Non. Non il ne l'avait pas rappelé, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Et il ne savait pas non plus quand il pourrait la revoir sans s'incruster chez elle, il ne savait même pas quand elle allait reprendre le travail. La brune face à lui sourit, amusée par son inquiétude et lui montra son téléphone du doigt.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

\- Pitié, pleurnicha Percy. Je vais jamais y arriver.

\- C'est un simple coup de téléphone Percy, pas la mer à boire.

\- Je préfère boire la mer.

\- Persée Jackson, le sermonna Perséphone.

\- Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire ? Elle ne m'a pas du tout excusé, on s'est juste…

\- Embrassé fougueusement jusqu'à perdre haleine ?

\- C'est très gênant quand c'est toi qui le dit, rougit le garçon.

\- Piper est sa meilleure amie, non ?

\- Meilleure je sais pas, mais son amie, oui.

\- Demande-lui d'organiser quelque chose dans ce cas, que ça passe pour une rencontre fortuite.

\- Piper n'est absolument pas discrète.

\- Il va pourtant falloir, fit la jeune femme en regardant sa montre. L'heure est passée mon grand. On se revoit la semaine prochaine.

\- Ouais… Merci. »

Percy prit son manteau et sortit rapidement, son téléphone en main, fixant son écran sans rien faire alors qu'il entrait dans la voiture conduite par Argos. Soupirant, le jeune homme appuya sur le nom qui était affiché et il approcha son téléphone de son oreille.

« Allô ?

\- Pip' ? J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu…

\- Demain soir je travaille, mais ce week-end, soirée chez moi. Pas de discussion possible. Fais-toi beau. Je te ramène ta chérie. »

Piper raccrocha, laissant Percy tétanisé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, son téléphone en main et une envie soudaine de se taper la tête contre une barre en fer. Il ne la sentait pas du tout cette soirée.


	41. Chapter 41

**NDA : Bonjour, bonsoir, je sais que les notes d'auteur sont parfois insupportable, mais voilà... Noël approche et il se trouve que c'est ma fête préférée (après Halloween). Je redeviens une enfant dès que les fêtes de fin d'années arrivent et avec elle la magie de Noël. C'est pour cela que suite à l'achat de mon calendrier de l'avent Kinder j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau qui arrivera sous les coups du 30 novembre et tout le long du mois de décembre : une fanfiction Percabeth calendrier de l'avent !**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Annabeth souffla un grand coup avant de sortir du taxi accompagnée de Grover et ils allèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble où vivait Piper. Annabeth leva la main pour sonner mais un cri l'interrompit dans son geste et les deux amis se retrouvèrent face à Thalia et une brune ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Nico.

« Salut les gars ! Voici Bianca, la sœur de Nico. Bianca, voici Grover et Annabeth, la future copine de Percy. On t'en a parlé.

\- Me souviens. Enchanté.

\- Salut, fit Grover hilare.

\- Je… Mais je ne suis pas…

\- Oui, oui. J'ai le code, bouge de là Chase. »

Thalia poussa Annabeth de son épaule et entra le code avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ils suivirent la brune jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de Piper qui ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter le quatuor, et sautilla jusqu'à Bianca pour lui dire bonjour.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps !

\- J'ai tendance à préféré être loin de vous, fit la jeune femme en repoussant son amie. Où est mon frère ?

\- À l'intérieur avec vos cousins. Salut ! »

Piper évita de faire un bisou à Thalia pour des raisons évidentes mais ne se priva pas pour prendre Grover et Annabeth dans ses bras. La blonde sourit à son amie et ils entrèrent dans le petit appartement pour rejoindre les autres. Annabeth trouvait l'endroit chaleureux, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Piper, des guirlandes décoratives et lumineuses se baladaient d'un mur à l'autre, des photographies, des banderoles, des coussins et des objets vintages que Piper avait du acheter dans des brocantes et rafistoler elle-même. La jeune femme laissa son regard se perdre dans la décoration le temps qu'elle enlève son manteau et ses chaussures, retrouvant les autres dans le petit salon, assis par terre autour d'une table basse. Will avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Nico, Bianca prit place à côté de son frère qui lui fit un sourire qu'Annabeth qualifia de rayonnant pour le jeune homme. Plus loin, Percy et Jason regardaient avec attention le téléphone de Léo qui expliquait qu'il avait longuement parlé avec Calypso pendant les derniers jours. Le latino se tourna soudainement vers elle et lui fit un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de la blonde, il se leva d'un bond et vint la prendre dans ses bras comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

« On s'est vu la semaine dernière tu sais, rigola Annabeth en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as quand même manqué.

\- Léo, intervint Percy de sa place. T'as un message de Calypso.

\- Oh ! J'arrive ! »

Le jeune homme sauta par dessus le canapé pour atterrir entre les deux cousins et reprit son téléphone d'un geste brusque, son sourire disparaissant alors qu'il se tournait vers Percy en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai pas de message.

\- J'ai cru, sourit le brun.

\- Tu mens si mal, ricana Jason. Salut Annabeth ! T'es super jolie aujourd'hui, et moi je peux le dire parce qu'on est chez ma copine et que personne ne risque de me frapper parce que j'ai dit que tu étais jolie et par personne j'entends… Mais aïe !

\- Bien fait, claqua la voix de Clarisse.

\- Bonjour, sourit Annabeth en essayant quand même de se retenir.

\- Alors Chase, tu recommences à bosser quand ?

\- Oh, la semaine prochaine, dès lundi.

\- Mince, tu vas avoir un emploi du temps chargé alors, plus de temps pour badiner, se moqua la brune.

\- Bien sûr que si ! hurla Piper de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle va prendre le temps de sortir.

\- On verra avec…

\- On verra rien du tout ! l'interrompit son amie. Si tu crois que c'est parce que tu ne vas plus nous avoir sur le dos tous les jours qu'on va te laisser tranquille, tu crois mal.

\- Vrai ! intervint Will en se relevant des genoux de Nico. Quand on est ami, c'est pour la vie.

\- Avec un peu de chance ma vie sera courte, soupira Bianca dramatiquement.

\- Dis pas ça, siffla Thalia en lui frappant le bras. Après ils vont être encore plus chiant. »

Bianca haussa des épaules alors que la blonde s'installait près de Nico après un signe de la part du jeune homme pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir près de lui. Léo prit place à ses côtés, faisant un doigt d'honneur au passage à Percy qui lui lança une chips au visage pour se venger.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de truc chiant, reprit Jason. Tu vas toujours voir Perséphone ? demanda-t-il à Percy.

\- Toutes les semaines, le vendredi ou le samedi ça dépend de son emploi du temps.

\- Et elle va bien ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Tu la vois toutes les semaines mais tu n'en sais rien, s'étonna Nico. »

Annabeth regarda l'échange en serrant la mâchoire. Ce garçon allait la tuer, c'était une évidence. Elle apprenait maintenant qu'il voyait une femme du nom de Perséphone toutes les semaines ? Une femme qu'ils connaissaient de toute évidence tous, et qu'ils avaient l'air d'apprécier et…

« C'est ma psy. C'est elle qui s'occupe de moi, pas l'inverse. Sinon on irait prendre un café et je me ferais pas chier à traverser New York pour déblatérer sur mes problèmes allonger sur son canapé.

\- Pas faux, intervint Léo.

\- Tu vas encore voir ta psy ? demanda Piper.

\- Hum.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ma vie n'est qu'une accumulation de problèmes Piper, sourit Percy. C'est une question de bien être mental.

\- La mienne aussi, et pourtant je vais pas la voir. Enfin si, mais juste pour les fêtes de famille, expliqua Jason.

\- Oui mais toi t'as Piper pour discuter de ton père qui te soûle. »

Sa réponse fit sourire tous ses amis et Annabeth se sentit soudainement comme sous un projecteur. Bianca regarda la blonde, puis son frère, puis Clarisse et Thalia avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de soupirer, comme si elle venait soudainement de se souvenir d'un élément important.

« Je vous vois, soupira Percy.

\- Il manquerait plus que tu sois aveugle et… Oh mais attends, ricana Léo.

\- Je vais te faire mal Valdez, siffla le brun.

\- T'es pas chiche ! »

Un hurlement strident résonna suite à sa phrase et ils vient tous Percy se mettre à courir derrière Léo qui tournait autour de la table. Thalia sortit son pied lorsque Percy passa près d'elle, le faisant se vautre sur le sol. Annabeth aurait pu penser que ce n'était que pour rire, que c'était pour l'embêter, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Assise sur le sol près de Nico, c'est sur elle que Percy tomba, se retrouvant à moitié sur ses jambes et à moitié sur le tapis en faux poils de bête de Piper. Une main sur sa cuisse, le visage enfoui dans les poils blanc du tapis, Percy poussa un râle de douleur qui fit rire la blonde et attira l'attention du jeune homme sur elle. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent suite à ça fit monter la tension de la pièce de quelques crans. Se plongeant dans le regard du brun, Annabeth se retrouva noyée par les émotions qu'il laissait apparaître dans ses yeux.

« Wow, souffla Léo caché derrière Clarisse. »

Son intervention fit redescendre Annabeth sur terre et la blonde détourna le regard le temps que Percy se relève. Cependant il ne fit pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, soit reprendre sa place près de Jason. Non. Il posa ses mains sur son visage relevant sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde, et après un sourire tendre qu'il laissa échapper, Percy posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Son cerveau se déconnecta, leurs amis restèrent bouches bées, Piper en lâcha son paquet de Pringles et eux… Eux profitaient de cet échange malgré le regard des autres sur eux. Annabeth glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, l'attirant plus près d'elle alors qu'il souriait contre sa bouche suite à son geste. Le baiser se termina plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'espérait et Percy se détacha d'elle, reprenant sa place entre Léo et Jason qui le fixaient abasourdis. Se raclant la gorge, Annabeth se donna une contenance en se recoiffant alors que ses joues bouillonnaient et qu'elle sentait les regards sur elle.

Un vibrement retentit sur le sol molletonné du tapis, et l'attention d'Annabeth se braqua sur le téléphone de Léo qui se jeta presque dessus, passant de surexcité à livide.

« Je… J'ai… Je…

\- Léo ? demanda Annabeth d'une voix douce.

\- Je crois que j'ai un rendez-vous. »

L'attention se porta soudainement sur le latino et son rendez-vous avec Calypso, tous se penchant sur l'objet numérique pour voir comment était la jeune mannequin avec lui. Annabeth releva les yeux par-dessus la tête du jeune homme et croisa un regard océan qui fit chavirer son cœur. Ils allaient devoir parler, et rapidement.


	42. Chapter 42

Annabeth arriva dans le Starbucks où elle avait rendez-vous avec cinq minutes de retard à cause d'une panne électrique sur sa voie de métro. Soufflant de bonheur lorsque l'air chaud du lieu entra en collision avec son corps frigorifié, la blonde prit le temps d'enlever son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants avant de s'avancer jusqu'au comptoir pour commander son précieux Thé Chaï Latte en Grande. Sa boisson entre ses mains, elle chercha du regard ses amies et les trouva rapidement puisque Piper lui faisait de grands gestes assise à une table avec Thalia et Clarisse. Bianca était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venu à New York, prétextant des examens à réviser malgré les quelques jours de repos qu'elle avait. Son université se trouvait de l'autre côté du pays, elle avait donc prit l'avion très tôt le matin après avoir passé une journée entière avec son petit frère, seul personne pour qui elle faisait réellement le déplacement.

« Chase ! la salua Clarisse. T'en as mit du temps.

\- Désolé, le métro a fait des siennes, souffla la blonde en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Tu devrais passer ton permis.

\- Les rues de New York sont pires que le métro Thalia, fit remarquer Piper.

\- Le permis moto.

\- Hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas bien faire des balades en moto avec Percy ? sourit la brune avec un air qui annonçait qu'elle avait fait exprès de parler de ça.

\- C'est vrai ça ! s'écria Piper. Alors que personne n'a jamais eu le droit de poser ses fesses sur sa précieuse bécane.

\- Un cadeau d'Harry, c'est normal, c'est son oncle préféré.

\- Quand tu connais mon géniteur, souffla Thalia. Pas bien compliqué de préférer les deux autres. »

Annabeth lâcha un léger rire qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Thalia alors que Clarisse se tournait plus franchement vers elle, la scrutant de son regard ténébreux. Piper, assise en face d'Annabeth, regardait la blonde et la brune par intermittence.

« On ne va pas tourner autour du pot cinq milles ans. Le baiser.

\- Oui ?

\- Quoi "oui", ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

\- Oh.

\- Hum, vous en avez pas parlé hein ? demanda Thalia plus calme que les deux autres.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira la blonde.

\- Vous avez parlé depuis votre dispute ? s'inquiéta Piper. »

Annabeth baissa les yeux vers son thé et joua avec le couvercle de son gobelet sans un mot, récoltant trois soupires bien distinct de la part de ses amies.

« Mince, faut communiquer Beth !

\- Je sais ! s'écria la jeune femme. Mais quand il m'a embrassé la première fois, j'étais en train de lui crier dessus et…

\- Stop, coupa Clarisse. La "première fois" ? Parce que lors de la soirée chez Piper ce n'était pas la première fois ?

\- Euh, et bien, non.

\- Et tu ne dis rien ! s'écria Piper.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps, et j'étais déboussolée !

\- C'était quand la première fois alors ? demanda Thalia.

\- Hum… Quand vous êtes venus chez moi la dernière fois.

\- Quand on est arrivé chez toi en panique parce que mon mec m'a clairement dit qu'il voulait qu'on se mari et que j'ai paniqué et que Percy était chez toi ? demanda Clarisse en posant son menton dans sa paume de main.

\- Oui. »

Piper mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche, Thalia cacha son visage derrière ses propres mains alors que Clarisse ouvrait la bouche, choquée de sa découverte. Annabeth resta immobile, seuls ses yeux bougeaient pour vérifier l'état dans lequel était ses amies.

« Bon, soupira Piper. Même si je suis profondément blessée…

\- Abuse pas, ricana Thalia.

\- Je le suis ! Qu'est-ce que je disais, ah oui, même si je suis blessée, il va quand même falloir que vous discutiez tout les deux. Genre, rapidement.

\- Je sais, soupira l'architecte.

\- Non, tu sais pas, coupa Clarisse. Percy est le genre de gars qui ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir. Là, à l'heure actuelle, il doit être en crise d'angoisse parce qu'il ne sait pas ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Tu vas devoir aller le voir. Parce que sinon, ça va être juste deux baisers comme ça, et il n'y aura jamais de troisième.

\- En fait, c'est trois baisers, rougit Annabeth.

\- Je rêve…

\- Bah il n'y aura jamais de quatrième, reprit Clarisse.

\- Après trois, y'a forcément quatre, fit Thalia. Un ou deux, je veux bien que ça puisse passer à la trappe, mais trois ? On parle de Percy là ! Déjà lorsqu'elle le fixait un peu trop longtemps il était heureux pour la semaine alors trois baisers ? Il est débile mais pas complètement con. Il va bouger son cul si elle ne le fait pas.

\- Je suis pas certaine, grimaça Clarisse.

\- Mais si.

\- On a besoin d'un troisième avis. Piper ?

\- Je… J'en sais rien, soupira la brune. Je l'ai jamais vu intéressé par une fille comme il l'est par Annabeth. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu Beth intéressée par un gars comme elle l'est de Percy, sourit la jeune femme en fixant son amie.

\- Je ne suis pas… commença Annabeth avant de se stopper net. »

Les trois filles la regardaient fixement, un sourcil levé et une moue sur visage qui laissait comprendre que quoi qu'elle dise, elles ne la croiraient pas. Annabeth soupira et se contenta de boire son thé. Les filles reprirent leur analyse du comportement de Percy mais la blonde était ailleurs. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques jours, quelques semaines même. Tout avait sérieusement commencé lorsqu'il l'avait emmené sur le pont de Brooklyn en moto, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé d'eux sans filtres, puis il y avait eu toutes ces fois où ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser, et le parc… La sortie à Central Park avait été un élément déclencheur dans la prise de décision d'Annabeth.

Elle était passé de « j'aimerais l'embrasser » à « je vais l'embrasser » mais il y avait eu cette histoire dans les journaux, les mots de Percy et elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Moins, mais toujours. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps la dernière fois de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et même si elle avait apprécié les trois baisers échangés, elle ne savait plus si elle voulait tenter quelque chose avec lui. Il lui avait tourné le dos si rapidement sans attendre une seule explication, Annabeth se demandait s'il pouvait réagir de la même façon lorsqu'il était en couple.

Le mot « couple » la fit légèrement rougir mais Annabeth se reprit avant que l'une des filles ne le remarquent. Elle soupira, agacée d'être aussi perdu dans ses sentiments et se demanda si elle devrait pas elle aussi prendre rendez-vous chez la psychologue de Percy.

« Tu fais quoi demain soir ? demanda Piper.

\- Soirée pizza avec Grover.

\- Ça va te faire du bien, sourit son amie. »

La blonde acquiesça. Grover avait toujours un esprit critique très posé, il avait toujours les bons mots et la bonne façon de voir les choses. Et puis, il devait aussi lui parler de cette mystérieuse fille avec qui il avait failli avoir un rendez-vous !


	43. Chapter 43

L'eau de la douche coulait sur sa peau, le jet massant son dos et son cou alors qu'Annabeth Chase était immobile au milieu de la cabine de douche à profiter des vapeurs de l'eau chaude et du parfum de son savon que son père lui avait ramené de Californie lors de son dernier voyage pour rendre visite à la famille de sa femme.

Annabeth aimait particulièrement ces moments sous la douche, l'eau avait tendant à l'apaiser, comme si en passant elle retirait tous ses soucis de ses épaules, libérait ses muscles de toutes tentions et envoyait dans les égouts de New York toutes ses pensées négatives.

Propre et plus détendue, Annabeth sortie enfin de sa douche pour aller s'habiller, où du moins enfiler un jogging confortable pour sa soirée pizza avec Grover. La blonde prépara son salon en circonstance, préparant une série débile à mettre en fond, des sodas et des amuse-gueules, les serviettes pour les pizza qu'elle attendait encore. La sonnerie retentit et Annabeth trottina jusqu'à la porte de son appartement pour ouvrir à celui qu'elle imagina être son livreur, ce qu'il était.

« Deux quatre fromages et une végétarienne, comme d'hab, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Le compte y est, fit la blonde en lui tendant l'argent. Plus ton pourboire.

\- Merci Anna ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- De rien, sourit la jeune femme. »

Le livreur répondant au nom de Vince, tapa dans sa main par habitude et reprit l'escalier et s'excusa auprès d'une ombre qu'Annabeth ne pu identifier puisqu'elle disparu derrière Vince sans un bruit, laissant rapidement place à Grover qui sortait de l'ascenseur en regardant son téléphone.

« Salut Grov' ! sourit la blonde. Pile à l'heure.

\- Mmmh, quatre fromages et végétarienne ? Tu viens de conquérir mon cœur Beth !

\- Entre au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

Le noir suivit son amie à l'intérieur de son appartement, retirant manteau et chaussures, avant de s'échouer sans grâce sur le canapé d'Annabeth. La jeune femme lui servit un verre de soda et découpa les pizzas en le fixant, attirant l'attention du garçon sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse en soupirant.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu devais me parler d'une certaine personne, sourit Annabeth.

\- T'as pas oublié, soupira Grover en rougissant. De toute façon je devais t'en parler…

\- Alors ?

\- Elle s'appelle Genièvre. Elle est fleuriste près de Central Park, je l'ai croisé lorsque j'ai du faire une grosse commande et… Enfin bref. On a commencé à discuter et de fil en aiguille…

\- Elle te plaît, sourit Annabeth.

\- Carrément, fit Grover avec le même sourire. Elle est super gentille, super intelligente, tellement douce et… Elle est parfaite Beth ! Je suis vraiment mordu mais j'ose pas trop engager le truc.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, elle est trop bien pour moi sûrement… Aïe ! cria Grover en se tenant le bras qu'Annabeth venait de pincer.

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareils ! T'es un gars super Grover, et je suis super fière de t'avoir parmi mes meilleurs amis ! Cette fille ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd, ou alors elle le sait mais tu te braques trop.

\- Tu penses que je devrais tenter ma chance ?

\- Évidemment, sourit la blonde plus doucement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, fit Grover plus déterminé. Je vais aller la voir demain.

\- Voilà ce que je voulais entendre !

\- Et quand j'irai la voir, toi tu iras voir Percy.

\- Ah.

\- Et oui "ah", continua Grover. Vous devez discuter. Rapidement. Parce que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas expliqué et en plus vous vous êtes embrassé. Devant tout le monde ! On pensait tous que c'était régler et en fait, pas un mot ! C'est pas sérieux ça, Beth !

\- J'ai pas eu le temps…

\- Te fous pas de moi, vous aviez tout les deux le temps, vous êtes juste deux têtus. Alors tu vas aller le voir, lui dire ce que tu as à dire et après tu vas l'embrasser.

\- Grover, rigola Annabeth.

\- Je tiens à cette partie, ça rend le tout super dramatique, j'adore.

\- T'es pire que Piper. »

Grover hocha la tête et croqua dans une part de sa pizza, soupirant de bonheur quand le morceau arriva dans sa bouche.

« Mmmh, les pizza de Gino sont les meilleurs.

\- Mmmh.

\- C'est toujours Vince qui livre ?

\- Oui, il était là juste avant toi. Il a prit les escaliers.

\- Il aurait pu attendre, ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu, compléta Grover avant de se reprendre. Pas que j'ai spécialement envie de le voir hein, mais t'es quand même resté un an et demi avec lui, j'ai eu le temps de m'y attacher.

\- T'es bête. Tu sais bien qu'on est resté amis. »

Grover sourit à sa réponse et reprit une part de pizza alors que la blonde se servait un verre de coca, ailleurs. Elle avait passé un an fabuleux avec Vince, et six mois affreux dès qu'il avait commencé à traîner avec des gars peu fréquentable. Le jeune homme s'était reprit en main lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, arrêtant de sortir avec ces gens et se trouvant un petit boulot pour payer son studio. Annabeth l'avait toujours soutenu, elle avait continué lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait reprendre sa vie en main et elle avait presque espéré qu'ils se remettraient ensemble. Mais les sentiments avaient fuis et elle en pinçait sérieusement pour cet abruti de Percy Jackson maintenant.

« Tu vas lui dire quoi ? demanda Grover.

\- À qui ?

\- Ton père, ironisa le noir. Percy bien entendu ! Tu vas lui dire quoi ?

\- Hum. Ce que j'avais commencé à lui dire la dernière fois.

\- La fois où il t'a interrompu en t'embrassant fougueusement ?

\- Grover ! s'écria la blonde en lançant sa croûte de pizza au visage de son ami hilare.

\- Aller, dis-moi !

\- Que ses excuses ne sont pas suffisantes. Il m'a blessée, il ne voulait pas m'écouter, il a été… odieux. Je ne suis pas de celle qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire ! fit-elle une lueur colérique dans le regard. Il ne m'aura pas avec un ou deux baisers.

\- Trois, coupa Grover.

\- Deux ou trois, reprit Annabeth. Maintenant, c'est moi qui décide quand et où, c'est moi qui décide si je lui pardonne ou non, et c'est moi qui décide s'il en vaut la peine ou pas.

\- Et ? demanda son ami. Il en vaut la peine ? »

Grover avait posé la question avec curiosité mais surtout avec un ton très doux, celui qu'il utilisait quand elle n'allait pas bien et qu'il s'assurait qu'elle pouvait rester seule le soir. Annabeth se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante.

« Je crois que oui. Il en vaut la peine. »


	44. Chapter 44

Annabeth se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. C'était son premier jour de travail en tant qu'associée Junior, elle allait changer de bureau pour un plus spacieux et avoir un tas de nouvelles responsabilités qu'elle avait hâte de voir.

Sa journée se passa sans encombre. Un départ pile à l'heure, aucun problème dans le métro, une réunion sans accroche et sa mère lui montrant son nouveau bureau où l'attendait une pile de dossiers plus juteux les un que les autre. Annabeth avait passé la matinée à s'organiser pour les prochains mois, l'après-midi à préparer son prochain projet de construction, un projet de Particulier, une famille dont le fils cadet était handicapé moteur et aucune maison ne semblait convenir à la petite famille. Annabeth avait fait de se dossier sa priorité et son premier rendez-vous avec ladite famille se ferait d'ici la fin de la semaine pour le plus grand bonheur de la mère et de sa mère par la même occasion.

L'heure de partir arriva et l'un de ses collègues et amis toqua à la porte vitrée de son bureau, entrant lorsqu'elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Malcolm !

\- Alors ? Ton nouveau bureau te plaît ?

\- Il est vraiment top, tu as vu la vue que j'ai ? Magnifique.

\- Et les dossiers ? Ils sont biens ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, sourit la blonde.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Bon, fit-il en claquant ses mains. On y va ? On va manger une pizza, Vince est passé pour en déposer une à Chiron, il nous invite !

\- Oh… Je dois aller quelque part avant, sourit timidement Annabeth. Je vous rejoint après ?

\- D'accord, envoie-moi un message dès que tu prends la route ok ?

\- Promis. À plus !

\- À plus ! »

Malcolm sortit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré et Annabeth se prépara à partir et surtout, elle se prépara à rejoindre le Complexe Poseidon. La jeune architecte sortit de l'immeuble d'Athena & Co, siffla un taxi et lui donna l'adresse des Jackson, le ventre tordu d'angoisse à l'idée d'une nouvelle confrontation avec Percy, à l'idée de croiser Peter ou même Sally. Elle ne savait pas ce que pensait les deux parents du nageur et elle espérait vraiment qu'au moins Sally ne la croit pas coupable. Arrivée devant le portail Annabeth se figea en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Clarisse qui enfilait son manteau en râlant parce qu'il faisait froid. La brune haussa un sourcil en remarquant la jeune femme en face d'elle et s'approcha lentement en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

« Alors ? C'est le grand moment ?

\- Grover m'a convaincu, sourit Annabeth.

\- Bien. Tu comptes lui dire quoi ?

\- L'engueuler dans un premier temps, puis… On verra.

\- Aucune partie sur des sentiments éventuellement réciproque ?

\- Je… Ça fait partie du "on verra".

\- Bien. Tu as intérêt à faire ton "on verra", Chase. Cette histoire commence gentiment à m'ennuyer.

\- Moi aussi Clarisse, soupira Annabeth. Moi aussi.

\- Aller, vas-y. Bonne chance !

\- Merci, sourit la blonde en passant le portail. »

Annabeth souffla un grand coup, regardant Clarisse entrer dans une voiture conduite par un garçon qu'elle embrassa avec une tendresse qui surprit la jeune femme tant c'était incroyable venant de la part de la brune, et lorsque la voiture fut enfin loin dans la rue, Annabeth n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se tourner vers la porte et de toquer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Percy en personne, surprit de la voir mais Annabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer. Elle le poussa du plat de la main sur son torse, entra et ferma la porte avant de se poster devant lui, l'air sévère.

« Tu es un imbécile ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Un imbécile doublé d'un crétin ! Tu aurais du me laisser parler, tu aurais du m'écouter ! s'écria la blonde en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. Tu aurais du attendre d'avoir de vrais preuves avant d'être aussi méchant, d'être aussi odieux avec moi.

\- Je sais.

\- Arrête de dire "je sais" ! siffla la blonde en le fusillant du regard. Si tu le savais tu ne l'aurais pas fait !

\- Je le sais maintenant, Annabeth, sourit Percy d'une manière adorable.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

\- Ton sourire et t'approcher comme ça ! Et puis tu n'avais pas le droit de m'embrasser comme ça ! Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné !

\- C'est vrai, soupira Percy en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Je m'excuse, j'ai été le pire des imbéciles et j'aurai du te laisser le bénéfice du doute mais j'étais en colère et quand je suis en colère il semblerait que je ne réfléchisse plus.

\- Oui, marmonna Annabeth sentant ses défenses s'effondrer et en posant ses mains sur le torse du garçon.

\- Annabeth ?

\- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle en le fusillant toujours du regard malgré le sourire tendre qu'il lui servait.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Les joues rouge du garçon, le ton doux et timide qu'il avait utilisé, son regard sur elle, Annabeth craqua dans la seconde, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Percy. C'était leur premier vrai baiser en quelque sorte, un baiser sans colère ni frustration comme celui qu'ils avaient échangés chez Piper. Un baiser doux et tendre, un baiser qui leurs fit battre leurs cœurs plus rapidement.

Percy la tira vers lui et Annabeth se retrouva collée à son torse, glissant ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir l'échange. Leurs souffles saccadés, les mains de Percy dans son dos, la chaleur de son corps et l'odeur de cookies qui cuisaient dans le four, Annabeth était au paradis. Son cerveau se remit en route lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de cookies sans Sally et donc que la mère de Percy devait être dans les parages. Se séparant de Percy un peu brusquement, elle reprit sa respiration sans pour autant casser le contact avec lui, laissant ses mains glisser jusqu'aux avant-bras musclés du jeune homme.

« Annabeth ?

\- Percy ? fit une voix plus loin. »

Le brun jura dans sa barbe et attrapa la main de la blonde qui sursauta lorsqu'il la tira dans les escaliers en lui chuchotant de faire attention et d'être silencieuse. Elle tenta de l'être autant qu'elle pouvait avec ses talons, paniquant lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir non pas sur Sally mais sur Peter Jackson. Ils disparurent à l'étage à temps, Percy fermant la porte de sa chambre en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit et la bloqua avec la serrure avant de se tourner vers elle. Annabeth était debout, figée au milieu de la chambre du jeune homme sans trop savoir comment elle s'était retrouvé là alors qu'elle était uniquement venu pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Annabeth ? répéta Percy doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? »

Annabeth baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures puis les releva en souriant, fixant son regard dans celui de Percy. Le bleu de ses yeux mélangés au vert était absolument saisissant et elle eut du mal à ne pas sombrer dans l'océan de sentiments qu'était son regard.

« C'est possible. »


	45. Chapter 45

_« C'est possible. »_

Le sourire que Percy fit à Annabeth dès que les mots franchirent ses lèvres fut si déstabilisant que la blonde se sentit flancher, son cœur rata un battement avant de se mettre à accélérer sans raison biologique, son sang alla jusqu'à ses joues les rendant plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumé, son regard dévia jusqu'à ses mains qui serraient ses propres doigts à en blanchir ses jointures, sa bague en or fin orné d'une pierre blanche striant son index à cause de la pression exercée sur elle.

Percy fit les quelques pas qui le séparait d'elle, arrivant si près qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage et la chaleur de son corps irradier le sien. Annabeth releva les yeux vers ceux si caractéristique de Percy lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa joue, caressant avec douceur sa peau de son pouce en la fixant d'une manière qui lui coupa le souffle. Ce gars allait la rendre dingue.

Leur petit monde éclata lorsque le téléphone de la blonde se mit à sonner, et elle se mit à fouiller ardemment dans son sac pour trouver le coupable, soupirant quand elle vit le nom affiché sur l'écran.

« Vince.

\- Anna ! Tes amis sont à la pizzeria, tu ne viens pas ? Ils ont dit que tu avais un truc à faire mais mon service termine dans vingt minutes et tu n'es toujours pas là.

\- Excuse-moi Vince, mais je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir venir ce soir, fit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Annabeth leva les yeux vers Percy qui fronçait les sourcils, une ride se formant entre eux et une lueur agacé brillant dans son regard puis détourna son attention du brun, pour se concentrer sur son appel téléphonique.

« Oh, tu as quelque chose de prévu.

\- Je… Oui.

\- D'accord, pas de soucis, on se voit plus tard.

\- Au revoir.

\- Bye ! »

Annabeth regarda son téléphone quelques secondes avant de le ranger.

« Vince. Le livreur de pizza ?

\- Oui, c'est… Tu le connais ? s'étonna la jeune femme en fixant son regard dans celui de Percy.

\- Je… Je voulais venir te voir en fait, fit Percy en passant une main dans sa nuque puis ses cheveux. Hier. Je suis arrivé quand il te parlait et, enfin, je suis reparti.

\- Et donc ? demanda la jeune fille amusé par cette soudaine timidité venant de Percy.

\- Il t'a appelé "Anna".

\- Je préfère "Beth".

\- Pourquoi il t'a appelé "Anna" ? demanda Percy sans plus tourner autour du pot. »

Annabeth lui fit un léger sourire et s'assit sur le bord du lit, retirant ses escarpins avant de croiser ses jambes sous ses fesses pour être plus confortable. Percy s'installa à ses côtés, glissant jusqu'au bout du lit pour caler son dos contre le mur, les jambes tendu devant lui, obligeant Annabeth à se tourner vers lui pour le regarder.

« Vince est mon ex-petit-ami, commença-t-elle. Il a prit l'habitude de m'appeler "Anna" parce qu'il avait une cousine qui s'appelait Beth et il trouvait ça étrange.

\- Ton ex.

\- On est resté ami.

\- Tu devais le rejoindre ?

\- Non. Mes collègues voulaient aller manger à la pizzeria où il travaille, ils le connaissent, il livre souvent au bureau. Je voulais d'abord passer ici.

\- Donc tu vas le rejoindre après ? s'inquiéta Percy en repliant sa jambe contre son torse.

\- Pourquoi pas ? fit-elle en observant sa réaction. »

Percy passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà avant de se tourner vers elle d'un mouvement un peu brusque et de la tirer vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde pour la coller à lui, à son torse, obligeant Annabeth à s'installer sur ses jambes, les siennes de part et d'autre du jeune homme qui maintenait ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu pourrais rester avec moi, je te ramènerais en moto, chuchota Percy sans la regarder dans les yeux. »

Annabeth sourit tendrement à cet élan de jalousie qui animait le garçon en face d'elle. Tout d'abord étonné par le rapprochement soudain qu'il avait instauré entre eux, puis presque gênée par le fait d'être assise sur ses genoux alors qu'ils étaient dans un lit, la blonde se demanda si c'était une espèce de possessivité ou un sentiment plus poussé encore.

« Je pourrais. Ou alors tu pourrais venir avec moi.

\- Voir ton ex ? s'étonna Percy. Non.

\- C'est mon ami, pas seulement mon ex.

\- Mais ça reste ton ex, marmonna Percy. Tu voudrais rencontrer mes ex, toi ?

\- Tes ? Et il y en a combien ? demanda la blonde en glissant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

\- Deux, répondit-il sans hésiter. Jenna et Kelly. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rigola Percy. Jenna était ma copine au collège et Kelly en première année de lycée. On a plus aucun contact ! Lui, il t'appelle et connaît ton adresse, et…

\- Et c'est un ami, on est plus du tout proche, je ne le vois qu'en cas d'envie soudaine de pizza, le coupa Annabeth.

\- Je te cuisinerais des pizzas si tu en veux !

\- Percy…

\- Nico est italien ! Il sait faire ! Mieux que ton Vince d'ailleurs ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas italien ton ex !

\- Percy…

\- Et puis tu ne peux pas y aller, il commence à faire nuit, c'est dangereux et… »

Annabeth le regarda divaguer encore quelques secondes avant de le faire taire en l'embrassant, baiser que Percy approfondi sans scrupule, resserrant le corps de la blonde contre lui alors qu'elle glissait ses mains dans les cheveux du bruns. Le souffle cours, Annabeth s'écarta de quelques millimètres des lèvres de Percy laissant au garçon le plaisir de dévier ses baisers sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou, l'une de ses mains quittant la hanche de la blonde pour venir se glisser dans son dos sous son haut, caressant pour la seconde fois sa peau mais pour la première fois de manière tout à fait volontaire.

Le soupire d'Annabeth résonna dans la chambre, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée pour laisser à Percy autant d'accès qu'il le souhaite à sa peau, la blonde en avait oublié pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé en premier lieu, pourquoi elle était dans sa chambre et surtout ce qu'elle faisait chez lui.

La jeune architecte senti les lèvres de Percy quitter sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Percy qui déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, puis de nouveau sur ses lèvres de manière très chaste, du moins beaucoup plus que ceux échangés plus tôt.

« Je suis sérieux, reprit Percy. Je pourrais te cuisiner tes pizzas.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rigola Annabeth. J'en mange une par semaine et…

\- Justement, le coupa-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Je… On pourrait se voir pour ça.

\- Pour de la pizza ? s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Et pour d'autres choses.

\- Quoi comme chose ? fit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu me facilites vraiment pas les choses, marmonna le brun avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Sache, Cervelle d'Algues, que je ne te faciliterai jamais, jamais les choses. Fais-toi une raison, répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- "Cervelle d'Algues" ?

\- Ton cerveau à été trop longtemps en contact avec l'eau, les algues s'y sont développées et elles t'empêches de bien réfléchir, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ça semble être une bonne explication, acquiesça Percy convaincu.

\- Évidemment.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon idée ?

\- Laquelle ? Les pizzas ou les autres choses ? s'amusa la blonde pour l'agacer.

\- Tu te moques de moi, se plaignit Percy en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle plus doucement.

\- Oui tu te moques de moi ou oui tu es d'accord avec l'idée d'un peut-être toi et moi pour un peu plus qu'une pizza ? demanda le brun en relevant vivement la tête.

\- Ton idée me plaît bien. »

Annabeth n'eut pas le temps de rougir à cause de ses mots qu'il l'embrassait déjà, malheureusement coupé par des bruits de pas et celui caractéristique d'une porte fermée qu'on essai d'ouvrir.

« Percy ? Tu es là ? Ça va ? demanda la voix de Sally.

\- Oui, j'arrive. »

Annabeth se releva, Percy la regarda remettre ses chaussures et se recoiffer légèrement puis il posa une main dans son cou, caressant sa peau de son pouce.

« Tu peux y aller voir ton ami si tu veux.

\- Son service doit être terminé maintenant.

\- Dommage. Il aurait pu voir ça, sourit Percy faisant froncer des sourcils Annabeth. »

La blonde se tourna rapidement vers le miroir et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua la marque rouge dans son cou que Percy avait laissé après son passage.

« Percy !

\- Ça te va bien.

\- Espèce de…

\- Percy ?

\- J'arrive Maman ! rigola le brun en s'éloignant et ouvrant la porte.

\- On dîne dans une heure, tu étais occupé ? Tu… Oh. Annabeth, sourit Sally.

\- Bonsoir, rougit la blonde.

\- Je la raccompagne.

\- Évidemment que tu la raccompagnes, à cette heure elle ne va pas rentrer seule !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ma chérie, coupa Sally. Il va te raccompagner et devrait même le faire tous les matins et les soirs jusqu'à ce que tu le pardonnes, chose que tu sembles avoir déjà faite et si tu veux mon avis tu aurais du le faire patienter plus longtemps encore.

\- J'y ai pensé, sourit Annabeth amusée.

\- Hé !

\- Tutute ! Aller, dépêchez-vous, tes oncles arrivent bientôt. »

Sally embrassa la joue d'Annabeth avec une tendresse maternelle qui fit chaud au cœur à la blonde et les laissa seuls dans la chambre de Percy. Les deux jeunes prirent leurs affaires et descendirent à la suite de Sally, croisant Argos et Peter en pleine conversation dans le salon. Le père de Percy braqua son regard sur la jeune architecte qui se senti soudainement de trop mais Peter, contre toute attente, sourit et continua sa conversation. Annabeth resta interdite un instant avant que Percy ne lui prenne la main et l'entraîne dans le garage pour rejoindre sa précieuse moto.

Percy éteignit le moteur, laissant le temps à Annabeth de descendre de l'engin et l'aida à enlever son casque, le rangeant par la même occasion.

« J'ai des rendez-vous médicaux demain, commença-t-il. Mais si ça te dit, on pourrait se voir après-demain ? Après ton travail ?

\- Je te tiens au courant.

\- Je t'appelle.

\- Rentre bien. »

Annabeth n'hésita pas une seconde avant de venir l'embrasser, une main posée sur la joue de Percy, elle prit le temps d'appuyer son baiser jusqu'à avoir besoin de respirer et laissa le jeune homme pantelant sur le trottoir, s'éloignant pour rejoindre son immeuble puis son appartement.

Adossée à la porte de son appartement, elle souriait bêtement le cœur battant et lorsque le moteur de la moto retentit dans la rue, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de joie en sautillant sur place. Elle avait eu raison, ça en valait la peine, Percy en valait la peine et elle ne regrettait pas car là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle était la plus heureuse.


	46. Chapter 46

_« Je viens te chercher ce soir après ton travail, en moto alors ne mets pas de robe. Bonne journée (et ne commande pas de pizza, pour ma santé mental, je t'en supplie !) » - Percy J._

Annabeth rit devant son écran lorsqu'elle reçu le message de Percy et reposa son téléphone pour se remettre à travailler. Concentrée sur son projet, la blonde commanda rapidement une salade qu'on lui monta dans son bureau pour pouvoir continuer de travailler, interrompu uniquement par sa mère qui était très fière du travail qu'elle accomplissait depuis qu'elle était associée Junior. Tina était aux anges, tout allait pour le mieux si ce n'était cette petite ombre sur son tableau de la perfection qui s'appelait Percy Jackson.

« Et comment ça va avec l'avorton ?

\- Maman.

\- Avec le fils de ce requin qu'est Peter ?

\- Mieux, soupira Annabeth en sachant qu'elle n'aurait rien de mieux venant de sa mère.

\- Mieux ?

\- On… On se voit.

\- Voir comme dans "fréquenter" ou voir comme dans "on s'est croisé dans la rue" ? demanda Tina en espérant que ce soit la seconde option.

\- Comme dans "fréquenter", marmonna Annabeth les joues rouge.

\- Évidemment, soupira Tina. Sur toute la population new-yorkaise il fallait que tu t'amouraches de ce garçon ? Après ce crétin de livreur, il fallait que ce soit le fils Jackson ?

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez à la fin ? craqua la jeune femme en levant vers sa mère un regard agacé. »

Tina se figea et dévia les yeux vers la grande baie vitrée.

« Jolie vue. »

Sans laisser le temps à sa fille de réagir, Tina tourna les talons et s'en alla vers son propre bureau sans demander son reste. Annabeth soupira et reprit son travail avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par Malcolm cette fois-ci, suivit de près par Vince qui lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Annabeth se figea et regarda l'heure en espérant qu'il était encore tôt et que Percy n'allait pas arriver mais le destin devait avoir un dent contre elle puisqu'il n'allait sûrement plus tarder.

« Anna !

\- Tu viens ce soir ? demanda Malcolm.

\- Et bien…, commença la blonde en cherchant une excuse sur son bureau.

\- Non, coupa une voix qu'elle reconnu sans peine. »

Percy arriva à son tour, le visage légèrement tiré mais il ne semblait pas en colère, ou du moins il le cachait bien. Annabeth décida de prendre les choses en main, alors elle se leva, contourna son bureau et alla embrasser Percy sans plus de cérémonie. Le brun resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui avec un sourire légèrement trop séducteur pour le laisser indifférent en vu du regard qu'il lui lança, et les deux spectateurs abasourdi par le spectacle fixaient Annabeth comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser à côté de la première.

« Tu… Il…, bégaya Malcolm.

\- Tu sors avec ce gars ? demanda Vince trop sèchement pour que ça n'agace pas la jeune architecte.

\- Oui.

\- Mais…

\- Excusez-moi les garçons, reprit Annabeth en le coupant. Mais on doit y aller, on se voit demain Malcolm, Vince, salua-t-elle plus sèchement n'ayant pas aimer le ton qu'il avait utilisé. »

Percy lui fit un sourire en lui tendant sa main qu'elle prit sans hésitation, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant alors qu'ils marchaient en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour sortir du bâtiment.

« Tu as commandé une pizza, fit remarquer Percy.

\- Du tout, mais on m'invitait à en manger une.

\- Il t'apprécie encore.

\- Non. Disons qu'il a un peu de mal à ne pas être possessif envers ses amis. Mais tu connais, sourit Annabeth.

\- Ouais, je connais. »

Percy resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune femme, tirant légèrement sur son bras pour l'approcher de lui et coller son corps contre le sien. Annabeth se laissa faire sans pour autant lui faciliter la tâcher, ne perdant pas de vu qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'entreprise de sa mère et qu'elle avait des yeux partout. C'est uniquement une fois en dehors du bâtiment que la blonde respira convenablement, jusqu'à remarquer la moto rutilante qui attendait sur le trottoir.

« Tu veux ma mort, soupira-t-elle.

\- T'exagères, je suis un super conducteur ! Aller, en selle ! »

Annabeth monta derrière lui après avoir enfilé le casque de sécurité, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Percy qui démarra sans attendre. Ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant qui avait l'air chaleureux, l'extérieur rappelant les brasseries parisiennes qui donnait un côté très romantique à l'endroit.

« Un restaurant français ?

\- Le patron est un peu brut de décoffrage mais c'est un gars bien. Passionné de vin français et de nourriture. Tu vas voir, ses plats sont des chefs d'œuvres. »

Annabeth se laissa entraîner jusqu'à l'intérieur, découvrant deux jeunes hommes derrières le comptoir, deux jumeaux à en croire leur ressemblance physique. Son regard explora les lieux, le parquet en bois flottant, les nappes blanches et rouges, le raffinement de la décoration et surtout la beauté des verres à vins qui étaient exposés comme des trophées.

« Bienvenue au Dionysos ! fit l'un des deux serveurs. Salut Percy ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Super ! sourit le brun. Pollux, je te présente Annabeth. Annabeth, Pollux. On était au lycée ensemble.

\- Enchanté ! sourit le jeune homme. Une table pour dix, douze si je compte Rachel et Calypso ?

\- Euh… Non, rougit Percy. Pour deux s'il te plaît.

\- Oh. Ooooooh ! sourit Pollux. J'ai ça. Venez. »

Le garçon les mena jusqu'au fond de la salle où une table pour deux était cachée derrière une vigne qui la séparait du reste de la salle. La lumière plus tamisée rendait l'endroit très agréable, la bougie sur la table éclairait le lys blanc qui trônait sur la table dans un vase qui lui était dédié. C'était magnifique.

« Je vous laisse vous installer. »

Percy acquiesça et tira une chaise pour la blonde qui le remercia d'un bref signe de tête, un sourire collé aux lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Son regard se fixa sur Percy qui s'installait en face d'elle, vérifiant, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, derrière elle par des coups d'œil répétitif.

« Parker ! s'écria une voix grave amusée. Alors tu nous présentes ta copine ?

\- C'est Percy, marmonna le brun. Daniel, Annabeth, Annabeth, Daniel, un ami de mon père.

\- On n'est pas ami. On se supporte de manière obligatoire, contredit ledit Daniel. Je suis le patron, sourit-il en tendant sa main à Annabeth.

\- Oh, enchanté, répondit la blonde en lui serrant.

\- Ne fais pas l'intéressant en prenant une bonne bouteille Parker, tu n'y connais rien et je ne gâcherais pas du bon vin pour toi.

\- Sympa, sourit Percy. Merci beaucoup.

\- Bonne soirée les jeunes.

\- C'est ça, au revoir Monsieur D. À jamais, souffla Percy en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'homme disparaissait.

\- Monsieur D. ?

\- "D" pour Daniel et Dionysos. On l'appelle comme ça depuis qu'on est gosse, c'est resté, expliqua Percy en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous si proche…

\- C'est juste une impression. La plupart des gens de ma famille ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, ricana le garçon.

\- Mais vous êtes toujours là les uns pour les autres.

\- C'est vrai… D'ailleurs, continua Percy en jouant avec la bougie. Ça te dirait de venir me voir vendredi avec Jason ? Je veux dire, reprit-il en voyant l'air perplexe de la jeune femme. Venir me voir pour ma reprise des entraînements…

\- La reprise ? Tu…

\- Les médecins sont formels, sourit Percy. Je suis guéri.

\- C'est génial ! s'écria Annabeth en souriant grandement. Évidemment que je vais venir ! Enfin, tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas ?

\- Non. Et puis j'ai vraiment envie que tu viennes, rougit-il.

\- Je viendrais. »

Percy lui fit un sourire rayonnant auquel elle répondit sans hésiter, leurs mains se trouvèrent naturellement sur la table, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Annabeth sentit son cœur accélérer et sa température interner augmenter de quelques degrés.

« Les menus ! fit Pollux en les faisant sursauter tous les deux. À mince… Je dérange ? »


	47. Chapter 47

Annabeth arriva en avance devant le centre d'entraînement de la NYAC. Emmitouflée dans son manteau beige, elle attendait que Percy et Jason arrivent. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, son copain plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ou du moins, plus qu'elle n'avait pu le voir. La voiture d'Argos se gara en face d'elle et Percy ainsi que Jason sortirent du véhicule, le premier un sac en main, le second essayant de détendre Percy avec une blague vaseuse qui ne fit même pas sourire le brun.

Annabeth fixa Percy parler quelques secondes avec Argos avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle et esquisse un sourire qui se voulait sans aucun doute heureux mais que le stresse rendait crispé. Jason fit un signe de main au majordome des Jackson qui s'en allait et un sourire rayonnant à la jeune femme qui lui rendit.

« Annabeth !

\- Salut Jason, fit-elle en s'approchant. Percy.

\- Hey… »

Le garçon s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à lâcher son sac à ses pieds et poser ses mains sur les hanches de sa copine. La jeune femme fixa son regard gris dans celui de Percy, ses mains allant se poser sur ses épaules sous le regard curieux et le sourire amusé de Jason.

« Jason, soupira Percy.

\- Oui ?

\- Regarde ailleurs, bon sang !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas l'embrasser pas lui faire l'amour sur place à ce que je sache. Allez-y qu'on en finisse, il a un entraînement à faire. »

Le brun soupira en posant son front contre celui d'Annabeth qui riait aux bêtises de son cousin. La jeune femme prit les devant et posa ses lèvres doucement contre celles de son petit ami qui répondit au baiser sans plus attendre. Il eut cependant du mal à se détacher d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou en la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle se tournait comme elle pouvait vers Jason.

« Il panique, expliqua le blond. Ça fait plus de six mois qu'il n'a pas nagé.

\- Merci de le rappeler, marmonna Percy contre la peau d'Annabeth.

\- Tu vas y arriver, souffla la blonde.

\- T'en sais rien.

\- Mais si.

\- Non, t'en sais rien. Tu m'as jamais vu nager en plus de ça.

\- Mais j'ai confiance en toi, dit-elle plus sérieusement. »

Percy releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je… Merci. »

Annabeth lui fit un sourire rassurant et s'éloigna de lui, tirant sa main pour l'emmener avec elle jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment sportif. Le hall avait cette odeur caractéristique des centres de sport, un mélange de produits d'entretiens et de plastique fondus, comme si l'intérieur du bâtiment était entièrement tapissé de cette matière molletonnée qui enduisait les stades.

« On se rejoint à la piscine, annonça Jason en posant un bras sur les épaules d'Annabeth. Je ne la lâche pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

Percy acquiesça en silence et parti vers ce qu'Annabeth imagina être des vestiaires. Elle le regarda passer la porte et suivit ensuite Jason qui l'emmena jusqu'à une seconde porte qui s'ouvrit sur un couloir menant, en s'y référant à l'odeur de chlore, à la piscine. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à entrer dans la salle d'eau. Deux énormes piscines olympiques, des gradins recouvrants l'entièreté des murs, des scores affichés sur l'écran géant, des chronomètres, le bruit de l'eau mais surtout le bruit du sifflement d'un sifflet et d'une voix grave qui résonnait.

« Aller les gars ! hurla la voix.

\- C'est Tyson, expliqua Jason en montrant un banc où s'asseoir à Annabeth du doigt. C'est le coach de l'équipe depuis deux ans maintenant.

\- Et eux ce sont les co-équipiers de Percy ?

\- C'est ça. Aller, parlons peu, parlons bien, sourit le blond. Toi et Perce c'est officiel hein ? »

Annabeth rougit soudainement et détourna les yeux vers les nageurs qui sortaient de l'eau. L'un d'eux leva les bras en l'air et tous se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Percy, habillé d'un short blanc et d'un sweat bleu marine. Il avait l'air stressé. Une main dans sa poche de short, l'autre dans ses cheveux, il avança vers ses co-équipiers qui lui firent un accueil tonitruant.

« Je crois, répondit Annabeth.

\- Tu crois ou tu es sûre ?

\- Je suis sûre.

\- C'est cool, sourit Jason en reportant son regard sur son cousin. T'es cool, j'aime bien vous voir tout les deux.

\- Je… Merci. »

La jeune femme braqua son regard sur son petit ami qui discutait avec son coach et après une conversation que tous les nageurs écoutèrent avec attention, Percy enleva son sweat et son short, se retrouvant en maillot de bain et se mit en place au bord de la piscine. Les autres s'installèrent près du bord, le coach attrapa la télécommande du chronomètre et fit un petit signe de tête à Percy qui lui rendit avant de plonger.

Un plongeon qu'Annabeth aurait pu qualifié de parfait si Jason n'avait pas grimacé à ses côtés. Il se tendit en se penchant en avant, regardant les mouvements de Percy avec un sérieux et un professionnel qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Percy avait une nage fluide, il semblait ne faire qu'un avec l'eau, il avait une puissance dans ses mouvements qui le faisait avancer si rapidement qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas se prendre le mur de la piscine de plein fouet. Mais le jeune homme fit un demi-tour sous l'eau et reprit sa nage pour rejoindre son coach qui fixait le sportif et le chronomètre par intermittence. Lorsque la main de Percy se posa sur le rebord, ses co-équipiers et le coach hurlèrent d'une même voix et allant le chercher directement dans l'eau alors que des flash crépitaient à leurs côtés.

Des journalistes avaient réussis à entrer dans le centre de la NYAC et immortalisait le retour fracassant de Percy Jackson dans le monde de la natation. Ils immortalisèrent la sortie du petit prodige de New York de la piscine d'entraînement entouré de ses co-équipiers et de son coach, ils l'immortalisèrent alors qu'il souriait en fixant son temps affiché sur le chrono dont les chiffres géants et lumineux brillaient sur le tableau à côté de son nom, ils l'immortalisèrent alors que Percy se tournait vers Annabeth avec les yeux pétillants et qu'il s'approchait de la blonde, entourant la jeune femme de ses bras et déposant sur ses lèvres les siennes aux goût chlorées.

Annabeth rit contre sa bouche. Il était trempé mais heureux, et elle était heureuse pour lui, et surtout, elle était heureuse qu'il se soit tourné vers elle pour partager son bonheur. Le rire de Jason les interrompit et ils se tournèrent vers le blond qui les fixait amusé.

« Si avec ça vous ne faites pas la une des journaux demain matin, c'est que Megan Markle a accouché dans la nuit d'un prématuré. »


	48. Chapter 48

Annabeth arriva au café où elle avait rendez-vous bien à l'heure et y entra en soupirant de bonheur quand la vague de chaleur entra en collision avec son corps refroidi. Elle fit un sourire poli aux serveurs et serveuses qui lui dirent bonjour avant de chercher son rendez-vous du regard. La blonde croisa les yeux bleu aux reflets vert de Percy qui lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'il la remarqua. Elle traversa le café pour le rejoindre, déposant son manteau sur la chaise en face de lui alors qu'il se levait pour lui faire face.

« Hey…

\- Salut.

\- T'es magnifique, sourit le brun en attrapant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme entre ses doigts.

\- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. »

Percy agrandit son sourire et se pencha vers elle, déposant un premier baiser sur son front, un second sur son nez et un troisième plus long sur ses lèvres qu'elle approfondit en glissant ses mains dans son cou pour le garder tout contre elle. C'est à bout de souffle et le regard embué d'un désir grandissant l'un pour l'autre qu'ils se séparèrent.

« Ma mère m'a réveillé hier matin avec le journal en main, expliqua Percy en se rasseyant. La photo était plutôt pas mal.

\- La mienne ne m'a pas encore appelée pour me dire ce qu'elle en pense, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ça ira ?

\- On a déjà discuté de… nous, rougit Annabeth en ouvrant le menu.

\- Oh ! sourit Percy avec une certaine fierté dans le regard. Et vous avez dit quoi ?

\- Que tu es un crétin, un avorton et qu'elle est désespérée que je me sois amourachée d'un garçon comme toi, rit Annabeth.

\- Hé ! s'écria Percy avant de se pencher vers elle plus moqueur. Attends, tu as dit "amouraché" ? Ce n'est pas une expression du siècle dernier ?

\- Tais-toi, rougit la jeune femme.

\- Je t'embête, fit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. J'aime tes expressions Puit de Sagesses.

\- "Puit de Sagesses" ? rit Annabeth.

\- Tu m'as bien appelé "Cervelle d'Algues" !

\- Pour des raisons bien plus évidente qu'une simple expression un peu vieillotte, se défendit-elle.

\- Mais mes raisons sont toutes aussi valables ! Tu es un puit sans fond de sagesses et de connaissances, et puis tu dis "amouraché".

\- Tu veux bien arrêter, rougit-elle de nouveau.

\- Non. Et puis tu sais, rougit Percy à son tour. Je le suis aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard qui mélangeait tendresse et timidité avant d'être interrompu par un serveur qui leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient consommer. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans ce café à discuter autour d'un thé pour Annabeth et d'un chocolat pour Percy, ils prirent aussi quelques pâtisseries, se moquant l'un de l'autre lorsque du sucre se retrouvait par inadvertance sur une joue, un nez ou un menton.

Sortant après avoir payé, Percy resserra son écharpe et se pencha vers Annabeth qui enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches de manteau, la faisant sursauter, pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue avec tendresse avant de la faire crier de surprise lorsqu'il lui lécha la peau en ricanant.

« Hey !

\- Tu avais du sucre.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me lécher ! répondit la blonde sans pour autant être réellement agacée.

\- Dommage, fit Percy en lui lançant un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir. »

Annabeth ne se laissa pas démonter par l'attitude de Percy et s'accrocha à son bras, l'entraînant dans une balade forcée dans les rues de New York. Ils marchèrent en regardant les magasins, les vitrines et les passants, allant jusqu'à se perdre dans Central Park en riant des bêtises qu'ils disaient. Annabeth remarqua plusieurs fois que Percy la prenait en photo, elle remarqua aussi son regard qui ne la quittait pas lorsqu'elle s'éloignait. Leurs mains entrelacées, elle sentit les doigts de Percy se serrer plus fort autour des siens et son corps se crisper à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève les yeux et croise le regard de Rachel Elisabeth Dare, dit RED, qui s'approchait d'eux, son appareil photo en main.

« Salut, souffla la rouquine.

\- Salut, répondit Annabeth alors que Percy restait silencieux.

\- Je… Je sais que ça semble un peu tard mais…, hésita Rachel en baissant les yeux. Je voulais m'excuser.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, coupa Percy d'un ton dur.

\- Auprès de toi mais pas auprès d'Annabeth, répondit la rousse. Je suis consciente d'être aller beaucoup trop loin, soupira-t-elle. Mais j'étais jalouse…

\- Ça va Rachel, coupa Annabeth en souriant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, Rachel se tourna vers Percy qui tenta un léger sourire qui était bien trop crispé pour être sincère. La rouquine baissa les yeux et après un dernier signe de main un peu timide reprit sa route sans un regard en arrière, laissant le couple seul et immobile au milieu du chemin.

« Comment tu peux lui avoir pardonné ? demanda soudainement Percy.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est responsable de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et tu lui as pardonné bien plus rapidement qu'à moi ! s'outra le brun. Le jour-même, tu étais déjà de son côté, et à ses côtés d'ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça la blonde. Mais tu sais, en fin de compte, tu es bien plus responsable qu'elle de notre dispute.

\- Je…, commença Percy avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

\- Tu as décidé que j'étais responsable sans preuve ni hésitation, reprit la blonde amusé par les rougeurs sur les jours du jeune homme. Elle n'a fait que te donner les cartes en main, tu as été celui qui les a jouées.

\- J'ai comprit l'idée, marmonna Percy en baissant les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute.

\- Percy ? demanda soudainement Annabeth en se postant devant lui.

\- Hum ?

\- Je…, hésita la jeune femme. Je t'ai dit il y a quelques jours quand on est aller à ton entraînement que j'avais confiance en toi et…

\- Moi aussi, coupa Percy dans un souffle. J'ai confiance en toi. »

La jeune architecte releva les yeux vers lui et sourit doucement au jeune homme qui posa une main froide sur sa joue la faisant frissonner et se pencha vers elle pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, ils reprirent la route jusqu'à se retrouver près de l'appartement d'Annabeth.

Debout au pied de l'immeuble de la jeune femme, les mains de Percy accrochées à ses hanches, celles d'Annabeth enfouies dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre leurs souffles. Lorsque la blonde du reprendre son souffle, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, se recoiffant pour se donner une contenance, les joues rouges et le regard brillant d'un désir évident.

« Je devrais y aller, souffla Percy sans en penser un mot. »

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle mais ses baisers dévièrent rapidement vers la mâchoire de la jeune femme, puis son cou au point d'aller jusqu'à défaire son écharpe pour y avoir un meilleur accès.

« Percy, soupira Annabeth en fermant les yeux.

\- Mmh ? »

Reprenant la maîtrise de ses pensées, la jeune femme s'écarta de lui d'un bon pas, se rappelant soudain qu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue, aussi déserte soit-elle.

« Tu montes prendre un dernier café ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-il en lui emboîtant le pas. »

La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble se ferma derrière lui, laissant voir une seconde Percy et Annabeth, main dans la main qui montait les escaliers l'un derrière l'autre. Et la porte claqua.


	49. Chapter 49

**NDA : ATTENTION ! Le chapitre suivant ce trouve être un « lemon » soit un chapitre contenant une scène à caractère sexuelle. Si cela vous dérange, vous n'êtes pas obligé.es de le lire. (Vous pouvez reprendre la lecture à la séparation.)**

 _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._

* * *

Annabeth ouvrit la porte de son appartement la respiration hachée et les mains moites, la présence de Percy dans son dos lui mettant une certaine pression dans ce geste du quotidien. Elle savait que sa phrase n'avait pas été anodine et qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de prendre un dernier café ni même de boire un verre.

Le souffle de Percy tapait contre sa nuque lui donnant des frissons alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et le laissait passer à sa suite. Retirant son manteau avec des gestes saccadés, elle le regarda secouer le bras pour enlever le sien avant de se figer lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Un long silence prit place dans l'appartement d'Annabeth, uniquement entrecoupé de leurs respirations et du battements de leurs cœurs qui résonnaient dans leurs oreilles comme des tambours.

Annabeth le vit faire un pas vers elle, puis un second avant que ses mains ne viennent encadrer son visage et que ses lèvres épouses les siennes avec douceur, leurs corps se collant l'un à l'autre et les mains de Percy agrippant ses hanches d'une poigne de fer. Annabeth senti les doigts du jeune homme desserrer ses hanches pour venir glisser jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il empoigna pour la faire venir dans ses bras et la blonde enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Percy sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres chaudes, laissant leurs langues entrer en contact et commencer un jeu de domination sur l'autre.

Les mains d'Annabeth ne restèrent pas immobiles non plus puisqu'elles allèrent agripper les cheveux de Percy, les tirant au point de faire gémir le garçon qui pencha la tête en arrière, obéissant sagement à la demande de la jeune femme dans ses bras qui laissa ensuite sa bouche se perdre dans son cou, sa langue caressant la carotide de Percy jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam, embrassant le creux de son cou jusqu'à son épaule gauche qu'elle mordit doucement pour y laisser une marque rouge qui fit soupirer le jeune homme de plaisir.

Un simple échange de regard et Annabeth se retrouvait de nouveau sur ses pieds, tirant Percy par la main pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Leurs doigts entrelacés, le brun la suivait sans la lâcher du regard, l'attrapant lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la chambre pour la serrer de nouveau contre lui, trébuchant contre le tapis lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras, les faisant tomber tout les deux sur le lit d'Annabeth en éclatant de rire.

Cet instant d'hilarité les fit ralentir. Leurs mains prirent le temps de se découvrir plus lentement alors qu'ils enlevaient leurs vêtements sans se lâcher des yeux, Percy caressant la peau découverte de la blonde sans s'en lasser, laissant ses mains dévoiler son corps et sa bouche deviner ses courbes, allant se perdre entre ses seins encore fermement enfermés dans leurs prisons de tissus jusqu'à la dentelle de son bas qu'il effleura de ses lèvres. Annabeth releva le visage de son petit ami pour l'embrasser, mettant dans cet échange un tas d'émotion qu'elle avait du mal à refouler.

Désir.

Passion.

Tendresse.

Plaisir.

En sous-vêtement, Percy entre les genoux de sa belle qui caressait son torse avec un bonheur non dissimulé de pouvoir enfin toucher ce qu'elle désirait tant, il la regardait le toucher avec une délicatesse mêlée à une volupté qui ne le laissait pas de marbre et Annabeth pouvait le voir. Elle le repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin en plaçant elle-même les mains du jeune homme sur ses fesses, frôlant de manière bien trop sensuel son entre-jambe à celui de Percy qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, frissonnant à chacun de ses mouvements. La jeune femme le laissa se redresser pour lui enlever son soutien-gorge, elle le laissa embrasser la pointe de ses seins jusqu'à gémir de plaisir et le laissa même glisser ses mains sous son dernier sous-vêtements pour venir la caresser mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Joueuse, Annabeth glissa ses doigts le long de son torse pour venir se perdre jusqu'à la lisière de son caleçon qu'elle tira lentement vers le bas, révélant la dernière partie de l'anatomie de Percy qu'elle n'avait pas encore touchée.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent sans plus aucune barrière de vêtement pour les retenir. Percy bascula la jeune femme sous lui, agrippant ses cuisses tout en l'embrassant à en perdre haleine, leurs deux corps se frôlant, se caressant jusqu'à s'épouser entièrement dans un soupire de bien-être qui résonna dans l'appartement comme une délivrance pour le couple.

Les gémissements, les soupires, leurs noms chuchotés, puis criés, leurs rires aussi lors d'une maladresse, le frottement des draps… Tous ces bruits faisaient échos dans l'appartement de la blonde jusqu'à un dernier gémissement plus libérateur.

* * *

Annabeth avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Percy, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Lui jouait avec ses cheveux d'une main, de l'autre il lui caressait son épaule dénudée qui dépassait de la couverture qui les recouvrait presque entièrement.

La nuit tombait, ils le voyaient par la lumière qui faiblissait par la porte de la chambre de jeune femme et Percy soupira en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, comme s'il avait soudain peur qu'elle s'échappe. Mais c'était elle qui avait peur qu'il s'en aille, et par peur, c'était plus un caprice d'enfant parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il n'était pas de ces hommes-là. Cependant ils avaient passé un moment tellement magique que l'imaginer partir la fit se redresser dans le lit, coinçant la couverture sur sa poitrine, elle le fixa gravement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Percy soudainement inquiet.

\- Tu vas partir, marmonna la blonde comme une enfant.

\- Partir ?

\- Rentrer chez toi.

\- Oh…

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Hey, sourit le jeune homme en se relevant à son tour. Je pourrais rester, cette nuit.

\- Vraiment ? »

Annabeth fixa son regard dans celui de son amant, souriant en coin d'une manière si séduisante et craquante qu'elle du se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Je veux que tu restes.

\- Alors je reste. »

Percy déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui, la faisant se ré-installer sur son torse en douceur.

« Demain matin, je dois aller voir ma psychologue. Ça sera mon dernier rendez-vous.

\- Ah oui ? Tu te sens de ne plus aller la voir ?

\- Oui. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis vraiment heureux et… Je sais que le futur le sera aussi. »

Annabeth resta silencieuse un instant, écoutant le cœur de Percy battre d'une manière régulière et apaisante avant de répondre enfin.

« Je suis heureuse aussi.

\- Et ? Ta phrase sonne comme s'il y avait un "et", fit Percy.

\- Et je sens que le futur le sera aussi, sourit la jeune femme en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

\- Avec moi ? demanda Percy dans un souffle, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Avec toi. »


	50. Chapter 50

**NDA : ce chapitre est exceptionnellement du point de vu de Percy :)  
**

* * *

Percy regarda la salle d'attente du cabinet avec un léger pincement au cœur, comme si ne pas revenir ici voulait aussi dire ne plus revoir Perséphone alors qu'il savait que c'était faux, qu'il la reverrait comme avant, quand elle n'était encore qu'une amie de ses parents.

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit sur Perséphone et le patient qu'elle avait juste avant lui. La brune lui fit un léger signe de main, lui demandant d'attendre quelques instants alors que l'homme s'asseyait sur une chaise en face de lui et que Perséphone refermait la porte de son cabinet.

« Je suis agréablement surprit que tu n'aies rien dit au reste de ta famille et surtout à ton oncle, commença l'homme qui semblait lui aussi aller mieux après ses séances avec Perséphone.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de leur dire, répondit Percy en haussant les épaules.

\- Je te remercie quand même Percy, continua Daniel dit Monsieur D. J'apprécie.

\- De rien. »

Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas sourire, lui aussi agréablement surprit par l'appellation que venait d'utiliser le patron du Dionysos. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, il devait avoir trois ans, puis Percy s'était transformé en Peter Junior puis en Parker. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi.

« Percy ? fit la voix chantonnante de Perséphone. Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive, répondit Percy en se levant. Monsieur D., salua-t-il.

\- Parker. »

Le brun sourit, on ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes. Percy arriva dans le cabinet et alla directement s'asseoir sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, s'installant confortablement dans le vieux fauteuil en cuir, croisant les jambes et fixant le plafond.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Je suis un peu triste que ce soit notre dernier rendez-vous.

\- Tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux mon grand, j'aurai toujours un créneau pour toi, sourit la psychologue avec tendresse.

\- Merci…

\- Alors, racontes-moi ! s'excita-t-elle. Et ta belle blonde ?

\- On est ensemble. Officiellement, mais tu dois le savoir, ricana Percy en fixant le journal people sur lequel le baiser échangé avec Annabeth faisait la une.

\- Peut-être mais je préfère entendre ça de ta bouche. Et donc ?

\- Donc… Je suis aller chez elle mais y'avait ce gars, ce livreur de pizza et ils étaient beaucoup trop… proche… Et puis Grover allait arriver, c'était pas le bon timing. Je suis repartie.

\- Percy ! s'écria la brune.

\- C'est pas terminé ! Laisse-moi raconter.

\- Très bien, très bien.

\- Bon, le lendemain, elle est passé à la maison quand Clarisse partait. Elle m'a crié dessus et j'avoue que je l'avais sacrement mérité. Et je lui ai demandé.

\- De sortir avec toi ? Pendant une dispute ?

\- Non, rigola Percy. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'embrasser.

\- Oh mon dieu, fit Perséphone en posant ses mains sur sa bouche. C'est tellement…

\- Nul ? Niais ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Absolument adorable et romantique. Continues.

\- Euh… Ok… Enfin bref, je lui ai demandé, elle a dit oui, on s'est embrassé. C'était… Wow. Je crois que je pourrais vendre mon âme au diable rien que pour l'embrasser de nouveau, soupira Percy perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je vois ça, se moqua la brune.

\- Tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux rien dire, tenta de se défendre le garçon.

\- Donc vous avez mit les choses à plats.

\- Oui, et puis je l'ai emmené au restaurant et à mon entraînement. Le restaurant c'était pour "officialisé", fit Percy en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Mais dans ma tête c'était déjà officiel.

\- Je pense que c'était bien de faire ça, sourit Perséphone. Au cas où dans la sienne ça ne l'était pas.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose.

\- Et ton entraînement ?

\- Super ! sourit Percy. Les médecins avaient dit que j'étais guéris mais j'avais cette angoisse de ne plus bien nager et de… Je ne sais pas… Être mauvais ? Avoir mal aussi.

\- Tu as eu mal ?

\- Non.

\- Tu étais mauvais ?

\- Non, sourit Percy.

\- Et ?

\- Je reprends les entraînements pour les Jeux.

\- Ta chérie est au courant ? demanda la psychologue.

\- Je vais lui en parler. Mais m'entraîner ne veut pas dire être sélectionné, alors on en est pas encore à là.

\- Et vous en êtes où ? »

La question resta en suspend quelques secondes avant que Percy ne se redresse pour venir croiser ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Je suis confiant pour l'avenir. Je sais que ça peut paraître prématuré pour une relation qui vient de commencer et qui commence de manière légèrement chaotique mais j'ai envie de construire quelque chose avec elle. Sur le long terme. J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher parce que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, rougit le brun.

\- Et elle le sait ? demanda Perséphone d'une voix douce.

\- Je crois ? hésita Percy.

\- Tu devrais lui dire Percy, on doit toujours dire aux gens qu'on aime qu'on les aime. Parce que parfois on se retrouve sans plus aucune occasion de leur dire et ça nous blesse profondément. »

Percy fixa son regard dans celui chocolat aux reflets dorés de la femme à la peau foncée, trouvant que sa voix avait été trop émouvante pour un conseil de professionnel à son patient. Percy la regarda pour la première fois depuis un an comme l'ami de famille qu'elle était et non plus comme sa psychologue, se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci Perséphone. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- C'est mon travail Percy.

\- Peut-être mais tu aurais pu refuser quand ma mère t'a demandé.

\- J'aurais pu, en effet.

\- Merci, souffla de nouveau Percy en la serrant encore une fois contre lui. »

Perséphone ne répondit pas mais le serra en retour, et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre qu'après une longue étreinte. La psychologue avait les larmes aux yeux et elle se permit d'embrasser la joue de Percy comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était encore qu'un petit garçon.

« La séance est terminée, souffla-t-elle.

\- On se voit à Thanksgiving ?

\- Évidemment. »

Percy sourit et sortit du cabinet en remettant son blouson, souriant de plus bel lorsqu'il vit qu'Annabeth l'attendait comme prévu devant l'immeuble, son téléphone collée à son oreille.

« Oui Papa, je passerais la semaine prochaine. … Évidemment. … Je demanderais à Maman mais je ne pense pas. »

Percy n'écouta pas la suite, trop obnubilé par le mouvement des cheveux de sa copine qui volaient avec le vent, trop obnubilé par cette obsession qu'elle avait de frotter le bout de son nez avec son index comme un petit chat, trop obnubilé par ses lèvres qui se mouvaient à chaque mots qu'elle prononçait. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique et il avait du mal à se dire qu'elle était là pour lui. Un claquement de doigt le fit revenir sur terre.

« Tu étais partis où ? s'amusa la blonde.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait rejoindre les autres ce soir au Half-Blood, fit Percy en lui prenant la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Ça serait sympa, oui. »

Percy la regarda marcher à ses côtés, le regard rivé droit devant elle, le bout du nez rouge à cause de vent frais et le regard brillant. Ses yeux gris qui l'avaient séduis dès le premier jour reflétaient un bonheur que Percy espérait en être la cause principale.

« Annabeth ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je t'aime. »

La jeune femme se tourna vivement vers lui, s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue pour lui faire face alors que leurs joues se coloraient de rouge. Percy baissa les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées soudainement beaucoup moins sûr de lui, mais la petite main de la blonde se posa sur sa joue et elle l'obligea à relever les yeux vers elle.

« Je t'aime aussi.

\- Je… Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu ne trouves pas ça trop rapide ?

\- Si. Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à mes sentiments et je sûre de moi. Je t'aime. Peut-être pas d'un amour inconditionnel, mais assez pour te le dire. »

Percy la tira vers lui et vint poser doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Annabeth, comme ça, en plein milieu de New York. Et c'est là, sur le trottoir new-yorkais, que Percy se promit une chose : prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à la fin.

 **FIN.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre bonus**

Percy écoutait attentivement les conseils de son coach avec le reste de l'équipe. Michael avait la tête ailleurs, sa copine étant enceinte, il ne pensait qu'à son futur bébé depuis des jours maintenant, préparant un voyage avec sa belle pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Marlon regardait le nouveau plongeoir avec une moue crispé, et Percy se fit la remarque que le jeune homme devrait peut-être faire quelques exercices pour se détendre tant il avait l'air sur les nerfs.

« Bon, les gars échauffements, puis on commence. En longueur, Percy, Michael, Marlon, Terrence, John et Kevin. »

Les nageurs se mirent en place pour plonger mais Marlon appela Percy juste avant, attirant son attention en faisant des gestes vers l'eau que le brun ne comprenait pas.

« Quoi ?

\- Je préfère la ligne près du bord, ça t'embête d'échanger ?

\- Pas de soucis, fit Percy en haussant les épaules. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent leurs places, le sifflet résonna et ils plongèrent tous dans un éclaboussement tonitruant.

Percy Jackson était, d'après les rumeurs, le plus doué de la NYAC, The New York Athletic Club, depuis des années, voire plus encore. Il était rapide, il était aimé du public, il avait des temps records qui éclataient les compteurs et surtout, il avait cette facilité déconcertante à se mouvoir dans l'eau qui rendait ses nages aussi fluide que le liquide lui-même. Percy Jackson ne faisait qu'un avec le fluide.

Il faisait beaucoup de jaloux dans le domaine de la natation, depuis des années, depuis le lycée pour être tout à fait juste. Mais il méritait ces médailles et ces trophées, s'entraînant tous les jours et bien plus que le reste de ses co-équipiers dans l'unique but d'être sélectionné pour les Jeux Olympiques qui allaient se dérouler dans quatre longues années à Athènes.

Deuxième longueur.

Percy arrêta sa nage papillon pour revenir au crawl qu'il utilisait bien plus souvent. La nage la plus rapide d'après lui, elle était pourtant celle qu'il aimait le moins, la trouvant fade et sans saveur. Mais elle lui permettait de mieux sentir l'eau et les alentours, lui permettait d'entendre les mouvements de ses co-équipiers autour de lui ou de ses adversaires. Cependant, il n'entendit pas le mouvement des bras et jambes dans l'eau, ni le fracas des vagues qu'ils créaient sur les rebords de la piscine. Non. Il entendit un bruit métallique, très doux, comme ralentit par l'eau dans sa chut.

Ralentissant le rythme, Percy aperçu au fond de la piscine une vis énorme et brillante qui semblait neuve. Il préviendrait les personnes responsables de l'entretien de la piscine après son entraînement. Reprenant sa nage, Percy mit cette information dans un coin de sa tête jusqu'au bruit. Un énorme bruit métallique, comme celui qu'on entendait pendant les films lorsqu'une barre de fer tombait sur le sol, lorsqu'un échafaudage était démonté dans la rue et que les ouvriers lancent les morceaux dans leurs camions…

Le jeune nageur n'eut pas le temps de se demander réellement ce qu'était ce bruit qui avait résonné dans ses oreilles alors qu'il était sous l'eau qu'une douleur sourde et piquante vint lui agripper le dos. La seconde d'après, Percy avait perdu connaissance au milieu de la piscine olympique de la NYAC et Tyson, le coach, plongeait pour le remonter à la surface aidé par deux autres nageurs qui avaient réagis en un quart de seconde.

Les pompiers furent les premiers sur place, puis Clarisse LaRue, sa manageuse, fut appelée lorsqu'il fut embarqué pour l'hôpital et le numéro suivant tomba.

Sally Jackson était avec sa belle-sœur, Maria Di Angelo, en train de faire quelques courses pour l'anniversaire de Peter qui approchait lorsqu'un numéro inconnu l'appela sur son téléphone portable. Elle décrocha, écouta attentivement la voix inconnue et devint livide. Maria regarda la brune perdre ses couleurs et lâcher son téléphone, debout dans le rayon « fête » du magasin. Elle récupéra l'objet sans quitter des yeux sa belle-sœur tétanisée et entreprit de répondre à son tour.

« Madame ? Madame Jackson ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il faudrait que vous veniez.

\- Où ? demanda Maria.

\- Le Presbyterian, madame. »

Les choses furent assez flous par la suite. Maria entreprit de prendre un taxi avec Sally pour rejoindre l'hôpital principal de Manhattan en envoyant un message à ses deux enfants pour les prévenir que quelque chose s'était passé. Nico fut le premier à répondre, Clarisse était déjà sur le coup, il s'agissait de Percy. L'italienne soupira et prit la main de sa belle-sœur avant d'envoyer un second message à son mari pour qu'il tienne au courant son frère de ce qu'il se passait.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital, découvrant Clarisse entourée par Jason, Nico et Léo qui était bien trop calme pour que Maria ne s'inquiète pas.

« Où est mon fils ? demanda Sally en sortant de sa léthargie.

\- Avec des médecins, répondit Clarisse très calmement. Aucun pronostique vital n'est engagé, Sally. Il a juste reçu un mauvais coup. »

Le ton sûr de la brune rassura légèrement les personnes présentes mais au final, elle n'en savait pas plus que ça sur ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il avait. Elle espérait juste. Ils espéraient tous.

Deux étages au-dessus, les médecins se penchaient sur le cas de Percy, et le diagnostique tomba. Fracture de la vertèbre T5, fracture des côtes C6 et C7. Pas de liaison de la moelle épinière ni de déplacement.

Il s'en remettrait.


	52. Chapter 52

**Épilogue**

 _ **5 ans plus tard**_

Annabeth se réveilla paisiblement, gardant les yeux bien fermés pour profiter encore quelques instants de ce silence et du cocon de bien-être dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les bras chaud et réconfortant de son petit ami se resserrèrent autour d'elle, son souffle tapant dans sa nuque alors qu'il déposait un léger baiser dans son cou, soupirant d'une manière presque imperceptible avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

Des pleures se firent entendre, un mouvement derrière la porte de leur chambre et Annabeth sourit tendrement en tapotant la couverture à ses côtés qui fut soudainement envahit par une boule de poil plus qu'heureuse de retrouver ses maîtres.

Blackjack, un chien suédois de Laponie, s'installa contre le ventre de sa maîtresse arrêtant d'un coup de pleurnicher dès qu'elle posa une main dans ses poils pour le caresser. Le chien s'endormit après un soupire, imitant Percy à la perfection et Annabeth resta immobile, coincée entre le corps chaud de Percy et celui bouillant de Blackjack.

Une heure passa avant que les deux dormeurs ne se réveillent, Percy embrassa Annabeth sur l'épaule, Blackjack lui lécha la main avec une tendresse qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. La blonde sourit et éclata de rire lorsque Percy enfoui son visage dans son cou, laissant une traînée de baisers derrière lui jusqu'à arriver près de ses lèvres qu'il embrassa plus tendrement, coupant net les rires de la jeune femme qui intensifia leur échange en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le jappement du chien les fit revenir sur terre et le couple se leva finalement, s'habillèrent avec ce qu'ils trouvèrent et partirent avec le chien vers le parc le plus près pour le sortir. Annabeth passa son bras autour de celui de Percy, Blackjack courant devant eux alors qu'ils profitaient de cette balade matinale pour se réveiller pleinement.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, tu te placerais où si je te demandais : es-tu heureuse ? demanda soudainement Percy.

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix ?

\- Ouais.

\- Que représente un et que représente dix ? demanda Annabeth très sérieusement.

\- Hum, je dirais que un c'est un semblant de fin du monde et que dix c'est le niveau de bonheur ultime…

\- D'accord, fit la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir. »

Elle observa le soleil et les nuages, les arbres bouger avec le vent et l'avion passer au-dessus d'eux avant de répondre.

« Huit. Peut-être huit et demi.

\- C'est pas mal.

\- Pas mal ? Tu rigoles, si le dix est le niveau de bonheur ultime, un huit et demi c'est énorme !

\- Je dirais que je suis à neuf.

\- Vantard, ricana Annabeth.

\- Je suis sérieux ! J'ai une copine magnifique qui m'aime et que j'aime, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aujourd'hui ?

\- Non.

\- Je t'aime, sourit le brun.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit la jeune femme en souriant à son tour.

\- Je disais : j'ai une copine magnifique que j'aime et qui m'aime, un chien un peu bête mais adorable donc finalement ça compense, des amis et une famille au top, j'ai un boulot que j'adore et je suis champion Olympique de natation, alors que demander de plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ? demanda Annabeth. »

Percy réfléchit. Elle souriait en le regardant faire, s'attendant à une chose futile, comme une gaufre, des cookies préparés par sa mère, un week-end à la mer, un baiser, mais pas à ça.

« Avoir un bébé. Et t'épouser. Pas forcément tout de suite et pas forcément dans cet ordre mais ça me plairait bien, sourit Percy.

\- Un bébé ? répéta Annabeth surprise. Et un mariage ?

\- Ça te paraît si dingue que ça que j'ai pu y penser ? s'amusa le brun.

\- Non.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant totalement vers elle.

\- Moi ?

\- Ça te plairait de former une famille avec moi ?

\- Tu en doutes ? sourit Annabeth en s'approchant.

\- Et bien quand tu m'appelles "Cervelle d'Algues", légèrement.

\- Crétin.

\- Je t'aime aussi Puit de Sagesses. »

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel avant de le faire taire en l'embrassant tendrement, Blackjack revenant en courant vers eux, attendant patiemment que ses maîtres se séparent pour reprendre la balade. Il n'était pas non plus contre l'idée d'avoir un bébé à la maison, il adorait déjà jouer avec les enfants dans les parcs. Mais pour l'instant le chien avait la tête ailleurs, ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était continuer sa balade, alors il aboya, attirant l'attention d'Annabeth et de Percy sur lui.

Le couple se sépara et reprit le chemin, profitant du moment présent. Ils étaient bien, heureux et rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre sur leur chemin. Jamais.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Note de fin...**_

* * *

 _ **The Wise Girl est terminée.**_

Cinquante chapitres dédiés à Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, cinquante chapitres que j'ai écrit avec tout mon cœur, même si parfois il était en miette, cinquante chapitres qui ont vus évoluer la relation entre Percy et Annabeth jusqu'à la fin.

 _ **Merci**_ du fond du cœur d'avoir suivi avec moi cette fanfiction, la première que j'écris qui se trouve être aussi longue, la plus complète aussi. Elle est à ce jour ma fiction favorite parmi toutes celles que j'ai pu écrire et le restera sans doute pour toujours, en espérant qu'elle vous a autant plu qu'à moi.

Je profite de ce dernier poste pour vous annoncer officiellement qu'il y aura, suite à The Wise Girl, quatre autres _percabeth_ en 2019, en plus de la _percabeth calendrier de l'avent_ qui arrive dès le **30 novembre**. Deux (ou trois) _mileven_ (pour ceux qui suivent Stranger Things), et une fanfiction sur le monde Harry Potter.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette fiction, j'ai adoré faire ce bout de chemin avec vous :)

* * *

 _ **The Wise Girl est terminée.**_

Mais pas tout à fait.

The Seaweed Brain (vol. 2)

 _Début dès 2019 ! En attendant je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur les One Shot concernant The Wise Girl qui sont postés sur mon profil, pour garder un pied dans la fiction jusqu'au Tome 2 :)_

Lot of love,  
CC


End file.
